Wired Life
by Twilight Akashiya
Summary: Getting reborn as Rin Okumura was was cool to say the least. But dealing with exorcists and demons who are after my blood and dealing with feelings of love for those around me that are still retained from my previous life isn't fun. Not to mention I can't seem to recall him being a GIRL! OC!Semi-Author!Insert. Rating could change depending on suggestions/requests!
1. Chapter 1

When I died. My body shut down. My heart no longer pumped its vitality throughout my circulatory system. As saddened as it was when I had finally passed away. And it wasn't like the way I had read in various books or fiction. I didn't die saving some friend or family member. It was a girl whom I had a love-hate inner relationship with. I kept on wavering whether or not I loved or hated being around her. She was obsessed with things I tried to be just as enthusiastic about so we could be friends, but I can't exactly force her obsessions onto me no matter how hard I try. Her name was Aura and I could never remember what her last name was. She was cute and motor-mouth but I never really had the heart to tell her to shut up and calm down. She thought that everyone was jealous of her and the only thing I can ever be jealous of her was her pear-shaped figure and her skinniness, but not everyone thought that was attractive. She was also probably the only closest thing to a friend I had in my life because of how shy and anti-social I was. All I ever did was have quasi-friends. The only real friends I had were Trevor, Kayla, Purple, and Aura. Trevor was a girl whose name was Jeniveeve, but she was more commonly known as Trevor. Purple's real name was Jennifer, I called her Purple because when I first saw her her hair was dyed purple.

I was walking home from my high school Del Sol when I noticed Aura about to be shot by some guy. I ended up running up to her and taking the shot for her. It wasn't all that heroic at all, she wasn't even really my friend. That day I was kind on the hate side of my feelings towards her, so it really wasn't heroic at all.

There was a sort of pain, but I didn't exactly feel as much pain as I did pleasure. Yeah... I'm a disgusting masochist, I'll admit it. And the pain of being shot through the heart, no matter how short of time it was. It hurt so much but it felt so goood!

Then the beautiful pain faded out and I was floating in black and then there was nothing. I felt nothing, understood nothing, was nothing. It was as if my very existence had vanished, was put out like a candle.

And in this I understood I wasn't within the plane of life anymore. I was honestly surprised at how well I was taking it. But that was how shock probably worked, got you right at the last moment.

Yet, even as I understood this I heard voices. It was a child being born into the world and what could have been the mother, but there shouldn't be a birthing room where a shot-victim was being treated. So where the hell was I?

"Shiro..." A sweet voice called.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing." An old male voice said.

"Aren't they adorable? My little children. I call the girl with the blue flames Rin and the pale boy is Yukio. Be strong and live. Prove to everyone that Demons and Humans... can live in peace." That woman, she sounded as though she just died.

Oh shit! I just realized something! This conversation sounded so much like the dialogue I heard from the most recent episode of Blue Exorcist I just watched where Yuri died giving birth to Rin and Yukio! What am I doing here?!

"No! Stay with us! Yuri! YURI!" Shiro yelled.

"Well? The Vatican ordered you to kill her and her child - excuse me - children. She's dead, but that still leaves the little ones. What are you going to do?" That voice, it sounds like Mephisto. I'm kind of glad. I get to be in the world of Blue Exorcist. I smiled at this.

"They've inherited Satan's power and as long as they live they're going to suffer for it." I heard Shiro gasp.

"What's the matter? Aren't you going to exterminate them?" Mephisto asked.

"The one with the flames smiled at me. I'm trying to kill her and she's smiling at me. Mephisto."

"Yes?"

"I'm going to raise these two."

"What?!"

"I'm going to raise them to be a couple of fine human children."

I heard Mephisto break out into a laughter. "Wait, you're going to raise the spawn of Satan? You? The cold-hearted exorcist? Hehehahaha! Talk about impossible! Hahahaha!"

"Yeah! Well there's only one way to find out!"

"In that case, I'd like to propose a wager. If you succeed in raising in them as the fine human children you spoke of, you win. But if they awaken to their true nature as demons, I win. And if I win, I get to claim their lives." So if I'm getting this right, I'm now Rin and Rin's a girl and if I end up using the Koma Sword, I give Mephisto full permission to kill me.

"Fine." Shiro said.

"Alright, now let's give you a handicap." Mephisto snapped his fingers. I felt a part of me

"What did you do?"

"Oh nothing, just sealing her demonic power in the sword. It's not much of a bet if she's constantly spouting blue flames everywhere."

"I owe you." Shiro said.

"Oh, there's no need for that. All that's left is for me is to report to the Vatican that you've destroyed the spawn of Satan. Until we meet again~!"

I tried to call back to Mephisto and Shiro but all that came out was baby noises from my undeveloped vocal cords.

Hey, this is so cool! I'm Rin Okumura! I get a second chance at life and this is going to be so awesome! I'm going to have so much fun with this life~!

* * *

**Okay, so I looked around and I didn't find a single reincarnated fanfic that showed a person from this world becoming a character in Blue Exorcist so I'm making one! And just so you know, I'm basing my OC, whose name is Heather Mendelsohn, on me mostly! So just to clarify, this is a Reincarnate!Fem!Rin fanfic along with a semi-author insert! Also this is following the anime plot with some twists and there will most likely be a harem if you guys want it to be. I'll be taking votes via review on who you want and what kind of relationship you guys want HeatherRin to have with those around her if you want the relationship to be different.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest: Thank you! And I thought about that too, but I'm having a hard time deciding on whether it should be a normal sister complex or a sort of yandere type of sister complex. I'm kind of really into yandere type things. **

**SuperBlackMoose: Heather is going to be sort of like Rin considering that she wants the story line to move just like the one in the actual Blue Exorcist, but she'll be a bit different from Rin. She'll also be making references to various other anime characters as well, due to me being an otaku for anime myself. Heather will also be having a different relationship with Satan as she sees things more like how her mother, Yuri saw things. But she's still going to tell Mephisto that her goal is to kill Satan (by lying her ass off!)  
**

**Also, Heather's speech is different from everyone else's even if it looks the same as everyone else's.**

* * *

"What happened to you?" Kyodo was the first to speak as I walked into the doorway of the dining room. I acted as if I hadn't heard him, but it was very obvious I had. I sat down at the empty seat at the head of the table, looking up. I looked back down at the food in front of me. Cold beef stew and some bread; man these guys were simple. Whatever though, I hadn't eaten today and I was starving, I quickly wrote down my prayers in my notepad and began shoving the food in my mouth. I guess I became somewhat like Eucliwood Hellscythe from kore ha Zombie desu ka?. I ended up only speaking with a notepad in order to speak freely. I'm naturally shy and I have a tendency of acting out angrily like the real Rin did. I was a problem child as well. I could feel everyone watching me, but I ignored it. After 15 years of being called a "monster" or a "demon's child" by strangers, kids, and other parents, and being the only female in the monastery, I had gotten used to being stared at. It's not all that fun considering the fact that I almost forgot that Rin had a bad childhood thanks to his demon instincts. I had anger management issues my first time around in this game of life, and I never got around to controlling it. With demon instincts and impulses, it made all that hard work on self control seem like I was just trying to play house with my Barbie dolls.

"Rin." I looked at the Old Man who was sitting beside Kyodo. "Your boss called, he said he didn't want a delivery girl who doesn't bother coming back."

I sighed, that was the fifth job this year I had been 'let go' from. I heard someone coming up from behind me, I looked over to see Yukio standing beside me. The light reflected off of his rectangle glasses, so I couldn't exactly see his eyes.

"Nee, what did you do to your cheek?" Yukio tilted my face to the side, trying to examine the gash on my cheek. A few years a ago, I used to blush at this because I could finally see my those fangirls liked him so much, but now I actually feel like I'm a mix of Eucliwood Hellscythe, Rin Okumura, and myself.

"Stop it, please. I'm trying to eat." I wrote down.

"It'll get infected if it's not cleaned soon. Stop eating and come on." Yukio walked towards the other end of the room he had come from. I wasn't getting up, I was eating.

"When I'm done. I'm hungry." I threw the paper at him. When he caught it, Yukio turned around and looked at me over his shoulder, I could see his eyes not overly impressed through his glasses.

"You should really go with him, Rin." Izumi looked at me, who also got a nod from Kyodo.

"Come on, Rin," Nagatumo gave me an insisting look.

"No." I wrote. I shoved more food into my mouth, my face close down to the bowl. I saw Yukio walking towards me form the other end of the table, almost a death glare in his eyes. He grabbed my ear and started to drag me along with me.

I didn't say anything, I just let myself be pulled by him. It wasn't like I didn't want to talk. It's just that I haven't talked in such a long time that my voice is very soft now. I really do sound like Eucliwood now. It's really ironic. In my other life, I had such a hard time making friends because what I was saying wasn't any good because of my social awkwardness and I can communicate better by just being somewhat anti-social by talking with written words rather than actual speech. It's really funny. I hardly make any real facial features either.

~.-.~

I sat down on the bench in the medical-type room of the chapel with my arms crossed. A piece of hanging between my eyes was quite irritating. I tried to blow it out of the way but it wasn't moving, I blew it again with the same result. I glared at the piece of hair and started blowing fast air, then I realized Yukio was standing there watching me. I immediately stopped and crossed my arms once again. Yukio chuckled at me.

"It's almost hard to believe I'm the younger one of us." He placed some cream onto the bandage patch and placed it on my cheek, it stung slightly, but not enough to hurt a lot. It was barely enough to get a little pleasure out of it. Yep! I'm still a masochist to the core. Yukio put the medical tape along the edges and wiped away the blood from my lip with a cloth. He knew a lot about this kind of stuff. Oh yeah, he was studying to be a Doctor Meister, or maybe he already was one along with his Dragoon Meister. Yukio even got a scholarship for True Cross Academy; which was the school he dreamed of going to. But personality, I think the reason he's there is because he's getting a job teaching the Exorcist Cram School.

"Let me see your hand," I looked down at my hands, not realizing that there were some cuts on my fingertips and knuckles from punching that guy. Damn, Rin Okumura as girl has sexy ass hands. I can't even bring myself to bite these nails like I did with my old body. I gave Yukio my hands and let him tape them up.

"You have to stop getting into fights, Nee. Once I'm gone, who's gonna look after you? You and Father rarely get along and I can't see you becoming friends with the clergymen. You have to start taking care of yourself, or at least trying to."

"I know..." I wrote looking down at my hands. It wasn't completely my fault, the fight. Those guys were shooting those poor pigeons for no apparent reason.

* * *

_"Yeah, nice one!" _

_"Hey, stop it!" I threw the note at them as I got off my bike and stood by a tree, watching the guys shooting the pigeons with a crossbow and arrows. They looked to be about my age, maybe 16. The guys laughed at me, as if I was a joke. The one holding the cross lifted it up and aimed it at me, shooting the arrow, hitting the tree behind my head, I didn't flinch at all though. _

_"Go on home, we're just getting rid of unwanted creatures." They laughed and he aimed it towards a pigeon who was eating bird seed on the ground. I dropped my bike and ran to him, punching him in the face. The guy fell to the ground, he held his nose and ground in pain._

_"You bitch!"_

_"I said stop it!" I used my phone to text it instead. God, I feel like Celty from Durarara!. And I feel like Akeno Himejima from Highschool DxD with my hair length. I have yet to cut this silky goodness aside from my bangs. _

_The other guys that were with him started to come after me as well. They punched me in the face a couple of times but I easily beat them off. Thank you Rin Okumura strength! The guy who had been holding the cross bow stood up, not holding his face anymore. I could see I broke the skin, and his nose was probably broken. He came after me, his fist in the air. I grabbed his fist, twisted it around and slammed him down on the ground. His jaw was bleeding now. I ran towards my bike and left them there, wanting to get home soon._

_"That's right! Run away!"_

_"That chick is damn demon!"_

_I'm no demon... you guys are the demons..!_

* * *

"Care to tell me what happened?" I looked up at Yukio, breaking away from my thought. I just shook my head and looked down.

"I'm heading to bed now." I wrote as I got up and walked towards the door, removing the ribbon from my hair, I looked back at Yukio and wrote, "Thanks."

I reached the room that Yukio and I shared together since we were born (or at least since I was born in this world and came into living with Shiro). The two single size beds were on either side of the room, with two connected desks at the back. I walked over to my bed and laid down. I was to tired to get changed right now. Closing my eyes, it didn't take long to fall asleep.

* * *

**[No one's POV]**

**ob - ses - sion** (_uh _b-**sesh**-_uh_ n)

_noun_

1\. the domination of one's thoughts or feelings by a persistent idea, image, desire ect.

For some reason whenever he saw _her_ the definition popped up unbidden in his mind.

Even just the simple glance through his streaked glasses was enough to send his thoughts into utter disarray.

His intellectually driven mind immediately tried to categorize the tug of emotion in his gut.

Repsect?

No. Though that wasn't to say he didn't have any for her.

Love?

No. Well of course he loved his sister, though this felt oddly different.

Admiration?

No. He admired many things about her, but not in a way that would evoke such a feeling.

Obsession?

_Plausible._

He scrambled to come up with some explanation for the connection.

She and that wore - _obsession_ \- shouldn't fit together so perfectly.

As if on cue, stilled images of her shuffled through his mind.

A picture of her grinning at something he said. No hidden emotion or patronizing mirth - just pure, unadulterated happiness. Unlike now, she was so distant and emotionless now.

A snapshot of her wiping away tears, trying to put on a strong front for him.

How much he had wanted to hold her then.

There were a lot of things he wanted to do, but couldn't - like now for example.

Inhaling and exhaling slowly, he watched the rise and fall of her chest, his own breathing synching up with her sleeping rhythm. Her notepad in her hands in case she ever needed to speak to someone at night.

How he wanted to hear her sweet voice once again!

His next breath however hitched, as her beauty stole yet another from his unwilling lips.

The moonlight streaming in through the window caught her pale skin at the perfect angle - giving her an ethereal glow in the near darkness.

Through the sheets he could also make out the outline of her covered body, which he didn't need to see directly to know. He had it committed to memory after all. The curves of her back. The waving of her newly developed curves. Even down to every mark. He memorized it all.

Her raven hair, which was sprawled out around her pillow like a halo of darkness, caught his attention yet again. For some reason it was his favorite part about her other than her beautiful big innocent blue eyes.

As if on its own volition a hand reached toward a black tendril, but he caught himself just before it could grip even a single, silky strand.

What was he doing?

Now that, his _genius_ brain had no answer for.

Careful not to wake her, he stepped lightly away from the edge of her bed, the floorboards creaking under his weight though not loud enough to stir her.

Not taking his eyes off of her, he slid into the chair, resting his chin on top of his steepled fingers.

Then, as he had many nights before, he sat there, watching over his sister until dawn.

Soon, he would no longer be able to do this though.

As much as he craved - _needed_ \- to do this, it wasn't right.

Though it wasn't the whole reason, he couldn't say distancing himself from her wasn't a factor in why he wanted to go away for school.

Sure, the idea of separation was, well, too debilitating to even imagine, he knew it was the right thing to do. He wasn't quite sure what these obsessive feelings were, but there was no way she would ever return them. Not that he even wanted her to.

A part of him just needed to accept that this wasn't normal - that he wasn't normal.

As he got up to leave, he sent her one last fleeting look.

Rin - his sister - his fixation - his obsession.

Soon he would say his goodbye, and she would never have to know what her brother truly was: obsessive.

* * *

**[The Next Day]**

"Rin, it's time to get up." I rolled over on my side away from Yukio, pulling a pillow over my head. I pulled out my cell phone and began texting.

"No, it's not."

"Stop being lazy, Kyodo, Nagatuma, and Izumi have something for you anyway." Yukio left the room, leaving me to get up on my own. I sat up in my bed, trying to cover my eyes from the rays of the sunlight that slightly blinded. I swung my legs over the bed and got up, walking to the small dresser placed on my side of the desk. There wasn't any point in trying to look very good today, I was gonna end up in bed soon anyways so I just grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a tank top with a built-in bra. I don't care if those built in bras are meant for nothing above a B-Cup, I'm not wearing an actual bra today! I grabbed my brush and a pair of dark pink ribbons from the top of the dresser and quickly brushed my hair and put it into twintails. I headed downstairs with my cellphone in my pockets and my notepad and pen in my hands, not quite sure what to except from Kyodo and Izumi.

"Good morning, Rin!" They all had giant smiles on their faces, which wasn't overly comforting, knowing them.

"I woke up with the sun in my eyes and it blinded me temporarily. Why can't you remove the wooden and metal part of my bed so all that's left is a mattress on the floor? It's much more comfortable." I wrote.

"It's degrading! It's like sleeping like a dog. It's inhuman when you don't have an alternative." Izumi said.

"No it's not. That mattress is memory foam, it's already uncomfortable enough as it is. I have severe back pain and really stiff shoulders! It'd be better to sleep on the floor that on that mattress!" I wrote.

Izumi looked over at me and just shook his head.

"Anyways, you can't wear that today, you have to dress up!" Kyoko noticed the confused look on my face and chuckled. But in actuality, I knew what day it was and what was going on. I had racked my brain for an hour a day just before I go to sleep and right when I wake up just so I'd never forget this moment. The day where my quiet uneventful life takes an adventurous turn.

"Izumi and I went to the grocery store this morning and noticed they were hiring, so we got you an application and an interview, which starts in...Oh! Forty-five minutes!"

"And we made a resume for you!" Nagatuma shouted. How lovely. Like I couldn't make one myself... I may be lazy but I'm not stupid!

"What? You signed me up for a job?" I wrote. A hand was placed on my shoulder, I turned around and saw Shiro. He smiled at me.

"It'd be good for you, Rin. Yukio can help you get ready." I silently turned and went back upstairs to the bedroom with Yukio.

"Why did they do that, Yukio? I mean, I know I need a job, but I can't ever keep one..." Yukio was going through my drawers looking for something decent for me to wear. He threw a black skirt, white blouse, a long sleeved black cardigan and a tie onto my bed.

"We all know that you can't keep a job, which is why we decided it was best for you to get one that was simple, so you can start slow. You aren't very social with people except for Father, Izumi, Kyodo and myself, which even then you aren't super social at times. You should start speaking again. Why'd you even stop? Ever since you learned how to write and got a notepad for your birthday you haven't said a single word. I've already forgotten what your voice sounds like! Do you even know what your voice sounds like anymore? The grocery store is a small store and it'll give you good working experience, as well as social experience, which is what you really need."

I started to change while he was talking, we were both used to getting changed in the same room by now anyways.

"I guess you're right... I'll give it a week, if I don't like it, I'm quitting." I showed him what I wrote. I buttoned up the last button on the blouse, but left the very top one undone and put the cardigan on. As I was heading down the stairs, my attempt at tying the tie failed so I just shoved it into my pocket in the skirt.

When we got downstairs, Izumo handed me the filled out application form and resume. I headed outside and saw Shiro, talking with a mother and a young daughter, about 5 or 6 years old.

"Anytime you're scared, sweetie, just call for mommy or daddy, and if that doesn't suffice then that's when us exorcists step in." The mother and daughter left, and the little girl waved goodbye. Shiro waved back at the little girl, smiling.

"Ah, it's tough being a priest and an exorcist." I walked up behind him, clutching the resume in my hands.

"I don't know... getting rid of stuff that doesn't even exist. Isn't that basically counseling?" I shifted weight on my feet from where I was standing.

"Little fool... Demons exist, all 're inside our hearts." He looked me over a couple of times. "Anyway, what's with that get up?"

"Oh right. Well I decided to check out that interview. Doesn't suit me, but I probably look a bit more respectable, right?" I wrote and he smiled and nodded.

"That you do. But what about the tie...?"

"I couldn't tie it." I wrote.

"I see. Here, hand it over and I'll tie it for you." I sighed and took the tie out of my pocket and handed it to him. "Now let's see... Do that button up and raise the collar." I did up the top button and flipped up the collar on my shirt. He put the tie over my head, holding either side of it. "My, your body sure has grown up, even if the rest of you hasn't. I remember when you were still a kid, you used to be so cute always saying 'Daddy. Daddy!'"

"What are you talking about? It's not like I can be 'cute' as an adult. That'd be creepy."

"Adult? Where? I don't see any adults!" He had his hand placed above his eyes as if he was looking for someone as he was laughing.

"Shut up. You're no better." I wrote and I gave him a small glare.

"There we go... All done." He ruffled my hair a bit and flipped down the collar. "And if you don't like it so much, then why don't you show us all how much you've really grown up?"

"What's that supposed to mean? Don't treat me like one of your clients, dumbass! You're damn right I'll show you! So you better peel your eyes out so you don't miss a thing, all right?!" I wrote down angrily as I was being called a child.

"Peel my eyes out...? That sounds painful."

"Oh just forget it. You just watch."

Peel your eyes out? Was that really the right thing to say? I wonder if Rin said peel your eyes out or for him to gouge his eyes out? I started to walk down to the store, but noticed that I began to see that a bunch of coal tars(?) were in the air. Were they coal tars or something else? I know for a fact that they're not bugs like Rin thought originally. I didn't want to swat them away because I'm guessing that would be rude considering that they are harmless unless they band together and they are kinda cute in a way. As I got closer to the store the amount seemed to die down. I walked into the store, and looked around. Izumi had said that the manager would be waiting for me. I am early so maybe she isn't expecting me yet. I wandered to the front of the store and saw a short, older woman. She turned around to look at me, but she didn't look very nice.

"You Rin?" I nodded. She took the resume out of my hand and looked it over. I could tell by her face that she was not impressed at all. "Come with me." I followed her into the back room and she pointed at a large pile of boxes. "Those all need to be moved outside to the front. Please hurry." She left the room and returned to the front of the store.

There were eight rows, seven high and went back about six more rows. I picked up the first box on the bottom, and walked around back, moving seven at a time. I finished the job in about ten minutes, it wasn't too hard. The manager was in shock, but let it go.

As I was cleaning up a spill at the end of one of the aisles, I saw one of the other workers trying to sell samples of something. I put the mop into the bucket once I finished and walked over to her.

"What is it?" I wrote down and showed her.

"Some type of squid. No one wants it though cause it's the cheap stuff. She refuses to buy anything more expensive." I knew I would probably be able to whip something up with this, living in a household of only guys, not only was I the best cook, but the only decent one. In my previous life I actually worked part time in a restaurant as well for spare money as well as cook for my family. But at both runs in life I started out as bad as Chizuru Minamoto from Kanokon, but now I'm a good cook. I'd like to think I'm as good with all around cooking as Haruna from kore ha Zombie desu ka? is with her fried eggs.

"Can I try something?" She nodded and let me take over. I grabbed some ingredients from the back storage room and started to cook on the portable grill. Within minutes people were crowding around us, wanting samples, to buy the squid and all the other ingredients as well. As I cooked, the girl handed out the samples and other ingredients for the recipe. It was going great! I saw the manager standing there with her arms crossed watching us. She walked over to us and looked at me.

"Staff meetings begin at 8:30 each morning. I do not accept tardiness." As she walked away I looked at the worker beside me and she smiled.

"That's her way of saying you're hired!"

The store wasn't overly busy today, it was getting to the end of my shift... The boss let me leave a little earlier today so I called my house using the payphone across the street from the store and I asked the girl who I helped to answer for me.

"Hello?" It was Yukio, perfect.

"Hi, um... I don't know how to do this, but I'm a translator for a coworker named Rin Okumura, you're Yukio right?" She asked getting really nervous.

"Yes that would be me. I'm surprised she actually got someone to help her out. What's up?"

"She said that she wanted me to tell you that she got her pay check." The said feeling uncomfortable about the whole thing.

"Really? That's great. I-" Yukio was cut off by Shiro.

"Tell her to get home. To celebrate, and since it's also Yukio's last night, we're having sukiyaki."

"She said she's happy and she'll be home as soon as she can. Bye." The lady hung up and turned to me. "What did he mean by he's surprised that you actually got someone to help you out? I mean, you're a mute, you should have someone helping you out regardless."

"No, you misunderstand. I have a voice, but I find it easier to write my feelings rather than to say them. I'm terribly shy but writing my feelings is much more easier. But as a result, I have to blunt and can't beat around the bush as a normal person can. NOt very many people would be willing to help me because I'm so blunt." I wrote.

"Why can't you just speak?" She asked.

"I just told you. I'm terribly shy and I haven't said a single word since I was five years old. I'm petty sure my voice would be too soft for someone to hear by now." I wrote.

"I see... Well I'll see you tomorrow." She waved goodbye as she went back into the store.

"Wait! Please stop! Please give it back!" The young girl was chasing after her scarf which was floating away from her. I quickly jumped in front of her and grabbed the scarf.

"Here, this is yours right?" I blinked recognizing the girl to be the same one Shiro had just given that lucky charm.

The scarf seemed to be picked up by the wind, so I tightened my grip on it, but I noticed the little critter pulling the end of the scarf. For lack of better word, it was round. Its color was like puke green, bug white eyes with glowing yellow rings, big round diamond shaped nose and weir looking red hands with sharp long nails. Its mouth was rather big, with little sharp fangs, and it has two flat red feet. If I remember correctly, it's a goblin.

What the.. It pulled the scarf out of my hand and ran towards the store doors.

That little! I chased after the creature and ran into the store. It ran through the aisles and onto display shelves knocking over some of the merchandise. I bumped into one lady and looked back. "I'm sorry." I wrote quickly, showing it to her and I continued after the goblin. It turned down one aisle and into the next, heading straight for a stack of boxes. I continued the little girl was standing at the end of the aisle in front of the boxes, looking worried. The goblin headed straight for the boxes and jumped on top of them doing what seemed like a victory dance. The impact of the jump forced the boxes to open up and spill pop cans. I jumped for the little girl, grabbing her and kneeling over her. the cans hit me, by one of them knocked her in the head before I could do anything. She was knocked out and had a small cut on her forehead. There were a bunch of people crowding us. A woman shoved her way through the crowd and kneeled down to the girl.

"Yui! Stay with me, Yui! Yui!"

* * *

I know I should go home, everyone was probably waiting for me, but there's no way I could face them anymore. I know get how Rin felt at this point of his life. I sat on the swingset at the park Yukio and I always used to go play at.

"I thought that I'd find you here." I recognized Yukio's voice, but didn't look up at him. He walked closer to the swing set and leaned against the frame of the swing set. "Come on, we should get going or else there won't be any sukiyaki left for us."

I weakly pulled out my notepad and pen and wrote down, "I don't want to."

"What happened, Rin?"

"I'd like to know myself."

"Can't you just explain it?"

"I don't know how to! THERE ARE SOME THINGS THAT YOU JUST CAN'T EXPLAIN EVEN IF YOU WANT TO!" I looked up and showed Yukio my red face of tears. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I just don't even know what happened back there. I got fired though, but I'm guessing you already got that." I wrote.

Yukio nodded and walked over to me, "Come on, let's go home. It's the last night that I'll be here so let's try to have some fun." He smiled at me, but I just let my tears stop falling and stood up off of the swing set and we headed back to the monastery. When we got back, I noticed Shiro outside talking with a man who was Yui's father and Yui.

"Ah, Rin. This is Yui's father, he had come by to see you." The man stuck out his hand and I stuck mine out to shake it.

"Thank you for helping Yui, she's becoming quite the klutz. She is never without a fresh wound. Thanks to you, she only suffered a small cut on her head. It could've been a lot worse than what it is." Yui started to tug at her father's hand.

"It wasn't my fault daddy, I swear!"

"Who did it then?" He looked at me expecting an answer.

"It had a face like a monkey and shaggy brown hair and-" The father's face turned into anger, grabbing his daughter's hand before I could even finish and he started to stomp towards the gate.

"Wait where are you going?"

He looked back at us. "I am going to the school to report this bullying and find out who the little-"

"Daddy, it's not someone from school!" Yui started to tug on her father's arm. "It's the little fairies! They push me down the stairs and pull my hair, now they're even doing it outside of school and they won't stop!"

"Fairies?" The father sighed and looked up at us three. "I apologize for the disturbance. Yui's been having so many imahonations lately she hasn't been able to tell the difference from reality from her dreams."

"You're wrong. She isn't imagining them. They are the reason why she is so 'clumsy'. And why can't you just believe her?" I felt a glare from Shiro as he read the same thing I wrote.

"Rin..."

"You know something, as a child the only person we're told we can trust with all of our problems and go to help us! How is a child supposed to come to her parents for help when they don't even believe what she says?! Once you betray that trust, it's going to take such a long time and a lot of effort to get it back!" I wrote down angrily. Shiro yanked the top of m hair up so I would stop writing.

Shiro walked towards the man and Yui and kneeled down to her height. He took her hand and clasped it around a clear glass vial that contained a four leaf clover, "Keep this with you everywhere you go, the fairies will leave you alone as long as you have it. And if they start to show up again, then just be the strong little girl we all know you can be." Clutching the vile, Yui straightened up and raised her chin as if she had no fears at all. It was actually kind of cute, seeing her try to be brave.

The pair left through the gates, hopefully this was the last time the little girl had to come to this place because of a goblin. Shiro turned back towards Yukio and I and looked directly at me, irritated.

"As for you, you are grounded for the foreseeable future." He held up a piece of paper, a bill, in front of my face. "Your old boss dropped this off while Yukio was looking for you. This is the bill of what you owe for the damages to the property and lose merchandise. No sukiyaki for you either!"

"Whatever." I wrote and walked into my room.

* * *

**[Yukio]**

I stared at Rin's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful and innocent. She normally had such an indifferent and emotionless face on. She acts like a total Kuudere or Dandere. She used to be lively. I have to leave early and I don't exactly want to see her when I'm off regardless of how much I want. She kind of looks fake. She looks even more doll like when she's asleep with her hair around her in a dark halo of black silky softness. How much I'll miss this...

**[Rin]**

I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes, because the blonds were directed towards my face. Yukio usually did this to wake me up in the morning, knowing how much I hated it.  
I got up out of bed and walked over to the window to close them, but I noticed a note on the desk; it was from Yukio.

_Rin, _

_I have sent for the rest of the boxes will be picked up later today. I had to leave early this morning and you looked pretty tired so I decided to let you sleep. _

_Yukio _

_P.S Please don't make Dad too worried._

So he left without even saying goodbye like the anime said he would. This notes means that today my life will change and I end up giving Mephisto full permission to take my life because, I will no matter what unsheathe the Koma sword and forgo this human body and get a demon one. If I didn't, I wouldn't be able to meet those great friends that Rin had. I think I'd like that... It sounds and it looked amazing. Having actual friends to count on that would be there for you. It sounds amazing! If I don't screw this up I could be exactly like Rin Okumura... only a girl... With a body that reminds me of either Rushuna Tendo from Grenadier or Rias Gremory/Akeno Himejima from Highschool DxD. Oh wait, there's also Kirie Kojima/Miharu Sena Kanaka/Maharu Sena Kanaka from Girls Bravo. Oh wait, there's also Medaka Kurokami's figure, but I think this body resembles Rushuna Tendo and Rias Gremory/Akeno Himejima more especially with the long lashes as well. No wait, all of them are exaggerated, it's more like a mix of Yuzuru Yamai but with Miku Izaayoi's bust size from Date A Live. Damn I want Miku's hair color and that outfit... Yeah now that I think about it, it's definitely a mix of Yuzuru and Miku.

I glanced down by the desk and noticed a medium sized packing box that was labeled 'Medical Forms'. I'm calling bullshit! Why would an exorcist need to have medical forms! I decided I may as well get ready, I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now, and I didn't want to be asleep in case he showed up again looking for the forms - no matter how unlikely it seemed. I stripped down to my underwear and looked in the mirror. I still had the cut on my stomach from a few nights ago from the fight. It was the only cut that Yukio hadn't treated because I hadn't shown it to him (I've been feeling really weird stares from him for a long time now and it gets kind of creepy!) Removing the bandages from my face, I threw them in the garbage and got in the shower.

It felt nice, letting the warm water wash over me. I hadn't a shower in the past four days; the thought never really occurred to do so. It must've been at least half an hour before I got out. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around myself. I changed into the clean clothes and threw the towel into the laundry. I looked in the mirror and noticed my hair seemed to be more bluish than usual. Yukio was born with brown hair while I was born with black, and for a while we both had pretty much the same short, hair cut. When I turned 7, my hair grew rapidly and began to get a bluish tint to it. Yukio got a blue tint to his hair as well, but you couldn't notice it unless you looked really hard or the lighting was right. I put on a white laced blouse, a dark blue skirt, white knee socks, freshly polished Mary Janes, and a blue checkered ribbon for my ponytail.

I headed downstairs, but I couldn't find anymore. I grabbed a sushi roll from the fridge and headed outside. One thing I love about living in Japan is the fact that sushi isn't as expensive here as it is in America and I know it's not overpriced here too. I wasn't supposed to leave the grounds and I wasn't planning on it, well... I kind of was considering that the plot runs on me leaving the grounds. I went to the edge of the grounds and looked at either side, seeing if any of the clergymen or Shiro was out.

"Well, well, well. Would you look at who it is! If it isn't Rin Okumura!" I turned around to see those guys. Albino boy would look super funny in that I'm a Banana video. The one where they did a parody of it with Masaomi Kida from Durarara! on deviantart. Haha, I can picture it now... And it looks like he's Astaroth's bitch already. He snickered at me and looked at me.

"What the Hell do you want?" I wrote with a poker face. P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face! I want to listen to that song but it's not even in Japanese!

"Can we talk? No fight just talk." He smiled, but it wasn't friendly. I ignored his comment and ignored him. I went to turn back but he stopped me. "What do you think you're doing? Gonna go hide behind your mummy?" They were laughing at me now. I stepped outside of the gate and followed them to a small enclosed area used by the construction workers to store some supplies about 5 minutes from the monastery.

"How much?"

"Excuse me?" If I didn't know what he was asking, I'd confuse him thinking of me as a prostitute or something.

"Well you see... I'm rich and my parents are pretty famous. Soon, I'm going to be starting at True Cross Academy and it wouldn't be very good if rumors got out about me."

"Yeah, it would suck if people found out you were shooting birds in the park. No one really wants to deal with a bunch of idiots who think it's fun to chop off the legs of pigeons." I wrote.

"Haha! Yeah... so how much to keep your lips sealed? I'll pay up."

"I can't even talk. I don't want your money, and I'm not gonna say anything. Is that all? Cause I've got somewhere to be right about now." I turned around and started to walk away. I heard the guys laughing behind me.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Acting all tough now are we? No need to hide it! You guys are so poor you can't even afford education!" He reached into his wallet and started to take out some money. It's so freaking tempting! Damn you previous life of a poor person who was money hungry as the demon Mammon! "Just take it already! Your brother, Yukio Okumura, he had to work his ass off and get a scholarship just to get into True Cross, right? You guys are like in debt! Poor guy... Just put this towards the fees!" Wow, it makes me wonder if Yukio actually got a scholarship or he just got into True Cross because he's a teacher in the Cram School... I turned back around to look at him.

"You can stay whatever you want about me, but don't you dare say a word about my brother!" My fist tightened so hard that my mending cuts reopened. I gasped as I was grabbed by my sides and pushed to the ground. I gave a glare as the blonde leader sauntered over to me, the millions of coal tars nearly covering the half of his face.

"That's right, hold that bitch down. She is a 'monster' after all. Oh, what's this?" he asked as he picked up the letter that had fallen out of my pocket. Oh shit, that old paper from my most recent crashed job. He unfolded it and laughed.

"So, this is what the girly get-up is for? A job interview? Well, can't say I don't like it, from what I'm seeing." he snide, giving a small slap at my bare thigh. I yelped slightly and a shot a glare, my eyes turning an almost ice-like blue. "Heh, heh, heh. Guess this is all that you're reduced to, huh? Just some pussy who goes to any length for cash. Well don't worry, lets get you used to the experience, shall we?" WHAT?! OHHH HEEEELLLLL NOOOO! I menally screamed as he reached and ripped the top buttons off my blouse. I gave opened my mouth as if to scream but no sound came out and I tried to twist away.

"H-Hey, I don't think we should go that far. Raping her might get us in real-"

"Shaddup!"

The bitch's (Yeah, I'm referring to him as that because his body is Astaroth's bitch basically, but I think his name was Shiratori...) fist came so fast, it was like lightning. His lackey fell back to the gronud in pain. He was cut from by the blade in the man's hands. I gasped as I tried to escape but I was then grabbed by my hair. My eyes widened and I stopped moving when I saw the blade was held at my forehead.

"Now don't go doing that. Now let's leave ya a few marks on that pretty face of yours."

He's going to hurt me! I don't want to enjoy it but the idea of being cut up sounds quite inviting! What doesn't sound inviting is that he's going to rape and or kill me! I gotta-

Suddenly, a fire-like feeling went off in the pit of my stomach. I took a deep breath as warm air seemed to fill every part of my body and a white-hot tingle ignited on my head. With wide eyes, I watched as sudden flames as blue as royal sapphires licked at my body. The thugs around me yelled in pain at he touch of the flames and they ran away as quickly as possible. I looked at my hands, hardly feeling the blue flames that swirled around my fingertips. They tickled, not burned much to my masochistic mind's dismay...

"Ah, my apologies, M'lady."

I turned and my eyes widened a fraction at the kneeling demon before me. He reached out, took my hand, and kissed the top of it, flashing a charming grin. I flinched at this. I'd much rather have someone more like the King of Earth or the King of Time do this rather than the King of Rot.

"If I had seen your lovely blue flames before, I would not have had to resort to such roughhousing. Now come, dear lady. Lord Satan awaits us." He said, lightly tugging on my wrist. I stood frozen in place, I couldn't say anything due to my notepad being on the floor.

_"~Evil dwells within this heart. O' Lord, let each be judged according to his deeds. Let sinful conduct beget retribution. Let each pay for that which he has taken~."_

The two of us turned and saw Shiro walking by, a cocky smile on his lips. Astaroth let out a hiss and he took several steps back. "An exorcist!" He exclaimed in horror. Shiro gave the slightest chuckle.

_"~Smite them that they shall never rise again. Blessed by the Lord!~"_

He threw his hand forward with a ferocious look.

"Perish where you stand, demon!" he yelled, the demon giving a yell as fire as black as night darted out of his body. I watched as he fell to the ground. I picked up my notepad and pen, walking over to him.

"Is he dead? Or was he actually human to begin with?" I wrote.

"No, I did not kill him. I just exorcised the demon that had possessed him. If he changes his being, then he won't be possessed anymore. I'm sure he'll come to in a moment." Shiro said. He then gave a serious look. "Rin, you must calm down. You could burn this whole place down if you go further." He warned. I wrapped my arms around my body and purposely made my body shake like a life in order to get into the act that Rin had if he was a girl in this situation.

"Demon?" I wrote.

"You can see them too now, can't you?" I looked around at the Coal Tar around us.

"These are demons too?"

"It's a Coal Tar, which possesses fungi. They're attracted to dark, dank places, as well as inverted humans." I looked up at him when he said inverted humans.

"This world is comprised of two dimensions joined as one, like a mirror. One is the material world we live in - Assiah. The other is the empty helm inhabited by the demons - Gehenna. Normally, there can be no contact between these two dimensions, never mind travel. But having possessed all material substances in this world, the demons are now intruding. Now stand up. Thanks to this uproar they have learned of your awakening. Doubtless, demons of all species will come after you for every kind of reason. Before that comes to pass, you must hide!"

"Hey! Hold up! I don't know what you're talking about! Demons? And what the Hell do you mean by 'my awakening'? What the Hell am I anyway?"

"You are the daughter of a demon, borne by a human woman." The Coal Tar's started to form into a shape on the other side of the fence. The pillars behind us were rapidly growing mushrooms and other fungi. "And... not just any demon, either." He grabbed my arm and pulled me up to my feet. "The demon of all demons... the offspring of Satan." Holy reaction shot!

* * *

"Welcome back." Kyodo, Nagatumo, and Izumi were standing outside the monastery gates and greeted us.

"How'd it go?" Nagatumo looked at me, clearly noticing my ears.

"I've purged all the Coal Tars." We ran past the two clergymen and into the gates of the church. "And I've triple-reinforced the spiritual barrier surrounding the monastery, but double it again. It surely won't hold until morning." Izumi and Kyodo gave each other concerned looks at the head priest's words.

"We are being attacked by the kinsmen of Astaroth. Douse the sewers with triple-C density holy water. Not a single one must be allowed to infiltrate."

"Yes, Father!" Kyodo and Izumi answered in unison, leaving with contained filled with what must be the holy water. I heard a loud bang outside and turned around to look. Howls, screeches and banging noises filled the air. I noticed Shiro was moving the large monument that was at the front of the church. I watched him, knowing what he was doing.

"Come with me." He started to walk down the stairs with me following him. He held a candle in his hand so we could see where we were going as we walked down and at the end of the stairs was a large, red, old-fashioned shelving unit with drawers, each drawer had a lock on the front. He pulled out a key and unlocked one of the drawers, sliding it out. On the shelf lay a sword on top of a long, slim red bag.

"The Koma sword. Also known as Kurikara. It's a legendary demon-slaying sword from ancient times. I have transferred your demonic powers to this sword, and sealed them in its scabbard." He had picked up the sword from the middle and held it in front of me as I stared at it in disbelief. So this is Kurikara? The craftsmanship is absolutely a work of art! I was completely into old Japanese swords and things of the sort so I can tell that this is really good.

"My powers?"

"This sword is more important than your life." He handed it over to me. I held the sword in both hands and looked down at it. "Don't ever let it fall into anyone else's hands. Always keep it by your side, even when you sleep. Just remember - this sword must never be drawn. Once drawn, your demonic powers will be awakened, and you can never go back to being human again." Isn't that the truth. And I'll be giving Mephisto full permission to kill me.

"Hold on. If I'm a demon, then what about Yukio. Please tell me he's human!"

"You and Yukio are fraternal twins. As Yukio was underdeveloped and frail, he proved too weak to sustain the power."

"Did everybody know that? That I'm the devil's spawn and not human?" Shiro didn't answer me, but just stood there avoiding eye contact after he read the note. You really are the cold hearted exorcist, Shiro Fujimoto... "Why'd you keep quiet about something so important all this time?" I shoved the note in his face.

"I'm prepared to raise you as long as you remain human. Because in order to keep you alive - You, of demonic origin - that was the one condition I had to meet!"

"Condition?"

"I wanted to raise you as a human being. That's why I chose to say nothing. Nothing at all about the secret of you and your brother's birth..."

"It wasn't a condition you old man, it was a freaking handicap he gave you to make it easier because it wouldn't be much of a bet if I was constantly spouting blue flames everywhere!" I shouted with my actual voice. Oh shit! I sound like Inori Yuzuriha from Guilty Crown... Fucking A! Oh shit! I just let out that I freaking knew about that!

"How.. do you-"

A crash shook the church and I just about fell over.

"Come on!" Shiro ran up the stairs past me and I followed him, carrying the sword.

"What the..." Kyodo and Izumi were standing in front of us. The church wall looked like it had collapsed by a force of impact. Demons were filling the room, the stray dogs, Coal Tars, fungi; and a laugh.

"I have come for you, my young princess. Let us return home to Gehenna together!" It was Astaroth, still in the body of Shiratori the demon's bitch. His hand reached out and stretched to grab my leg, and he was at the opposite end of the church! I collapsed onto the ground and looked up at him. Kyodo threw the bucket of the triple-C holy water at Astaroth, making him scream in pain, as steam came out from his eyes and ears. Shiro picked me up and ran to where the stairs were, almost throwing me down gently. He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"Come morning, demonic activity will taper off. You must leave and hide where the demons won't find you."

"Hide? Where, for Pete's sake!?" Shiro searched into his pocket and placed a cell phone into my hand.

"Here's my cell phone. There's only one number saved in it. I'm sure he'll take you in and protect you. He's a good friend of mine. Call him as soon as you leave the monastery."

"Hey..." He pushed me down the stairs and I fell to the ground at the bottom. I looked up and saw him moving the monument over the hole. "We're not done talking yet!" I started to bang on the monument, yelling for him to move it. I heard a lock come into place and knew I couldn't get out now. A roar filled the church, it was Astaroth.

"Damn exorcists!"

"Let me out, Old Man! Let me out of here!" I continued to bang on the monument. Me... a demon? IF I succeed in actually following the plot, I'll gain demonic powers and be a demon. Yukio and I were always so different... In school always did everything right while I just got into fights, the other kids' parents always spoke to each other and referred to me as if I was like a demon's child. It got so bad that it rendered me unable to speak for the longest time ever.

_"How can she be so ferocious? You'd think she was a demon's child..."_

_"I'm not a demon! I'm just not! Really, I'm not..."_

Gunshots and explosions were clear and easy to hear, even though I was underneath them.

"Kyodo!" I heard Izumi shout the other clergyman's name. Oh no...

"I'm going to rip out the guts of every last one of you!" Astaroth growled at the exorcists. I felt the monument budge and got it so the space was big enough for me to fit through. There was a pitchfork laying on the ground when I got out, so I grabbed it and threw it at Astaroth, who fell backwards.

"I said we're not done talking yet, you old man!"

"Young princess... Wh-what on earth..." The old guy stepped onto Astaroth's chest, holding a gun pointed at him in one hand, and the cross necklace that hung around his neck in the other.

"Lord hang a milestone around his neck. So that he may never again rise from the depths inhabited by Leviathan!"

"S-stop!" Astaroth struggled to break free but it was no use.

"Unable to see, unable to hear,, imprison him in eternal darkness! Astaroth exploded once more with the black smoke through his mouth. His limbs went stiff and straight, howling in agony. All of a sudden his body went limp. The clergymen were struggling to stay upright, they all looked in pain.

"Nagatumo, bring the car around."

"Yes, Father." Nagatumo got up and headed out.

"Izumi and Kyodo, brand this youngster with the mark of Tetramorph. And don't forget to purify him." Izumi and Kyodo rushed over, ignoring their pain.

"Yes, Father!"

"Wait a sec! Shouldn't you all be getting those wounds looked at?" Shiro looked at me.

"Right now, our first priority is to get you into hiding. Don't ever forget that it's you the demons are after." I glared at him.

"Is that right? So what you're saying is that everything will be fine, as long as I'm history!"

"Rin."

"Fine, I'll be happy to bounce. You'd feel better if I do, right? I'm just a fuck up anyway." I turned and walked towards the back door.

"Rin!" He ran towards me and grabbed my shoulder, I jerked his hand off my shoulder and turned around.

"Let go of me! You just kicked me out yourself! I know I'm the screwed up twin anyway... No, actually we're not even related. Strangers right?"

"Rin!"

"Admit it, why don't you? You're just sick of pretending to be my family! Or is it against your stupid religion to say something like that? I'm the daughter of a witch after all! Or wait, is it just because you want to play perfect daddy one last time?! Give me a break! You're not my father - you're nobody to me! Don't ever let me see you trying to act like my father again!" Shiro slapped me in the face, hard. The clergyman looked at us. Tears were streaming down my cheeks but I didn't care at this point. I now see what Rin had to go through, I didn't think it would be this bad, but what he said actually came from heart and confusion of spur of the moment.

"It will be morning soon. Hurry, go get your things." He sounded calm, like he didn't even care about what I just said. I started shaking, I was done. I was so freaking DONE!

"Okay." I turned around and walked to the door, stopping in front of it, did I really want to go...? Was I prepared for this? What I just was basically pull the trigger on Shiro's heart. Behind me I heard Shiro grunt and drop to the ground. I turned around and saw him on his hands and knees, clutching his chest.

"Oh no...!"

"Father Fujimoto!" Izumi shot onto his feet and started to run towards him.

"Stay back! Don't come near me!" His voice was shaky as well as his body. All the lights in the church broke, it was so dark; silent.

"Wh-what's going on?" Shiro started to laugh, both his hands now on the ground.

"At long last... I've claimed it as my own! This body!" He picked his hands up and looked at them, smiling.

"So what, it doesn't mean it'll last any longer than the last one..." I mumbled under my breath with a sigh and walked over to him with the notepad and a face like Eucliwood Hellscythe. "Hey, you alright?" I wrote. He looked up at me and gave me a big smile, but his teeth were pointed and his eyes were messed up, eyes pointy.

"We meet at last, my daughter!" His body burst into blue flames and he shot up. His tongue hung out of his mouth through his teeth. "Oh, but I jest!" The blue flames were bright and the maniacal laugh was loud.

"What the fuck's up with him? It looks really fucked up." I wrote in big characters.

"He's been possessed by. Satan has taken over his body!" I looked over to see Nagatumo holding his side, leaning against a pillar.

"What?" I looked at Shiro.

**"Exactly. I am Satan. I am the ruler of Gehenna, and your true father! You can call me Papa if you want. Or daddy, if you would like. Aw, aren't you as pretty as your mother?"** Satan laughed once again, his tongue hanging out when he laughed.

"Which one would you like?" I wrote and showed him.

He stopped laughing and stared at me as though I'd grown a second head or something, **"Are you serious? You actually are accepting me as your father?"**

"I don't see why not, my mother obviously loved you so I shouldn't disrespect or disregard such emotions. Besides, we're related by blood and I can't do a damn thing about that." My hand was shaking kind of. I was scared of him, but who the Hell wouldn't be? He is Satan. He's got that feeling about him that just terrifies you to your very core and it takes a bit of getting used to and it's going good so far.

"Father Fujimoto!" Kyodo ran towards Satan, but caught fire and fell back.

"Shut up!" One by one the clergymen caught fire and fell to the ground.

"You guys!" Satan looked me in the eyes, blood leaking out of his eyes and nose.

**"Don't you dare spoil our touching reunion... Time is running out for me!"** He ripped off one of the hands of the body.** "You see, my power is too overwhelming for Assiah. And so whatever I possess is doomed not to last very long. Just like this man's body... And just like your mother!"** A hole in the ground started to fill with black liquid, which began to boil, not into bubbles, but into heads.

"That must be very lonely. Trying to reach out and touch something, watching everything you cherish burn up in your hands. It must be so sad. She let you enjoy Assiah and she gave two lives to nurture but you couldn't be able to because of your flames. What is that though?" I wrote down, backing away slowly, not wanting to fall in.

**"Gehenna Gate."** Papa (Yeah, I'm calling him that! It sounds quite cute in a weird sort of way!) smiled at me, eyes glowing a vibrant blue. **"The magical door linking Assiah and Gehenna! Now, then, let's be off - to Gehenna.**" Satan started walking towards me, as if he was just going to take me.

"Please don't!" I said with my actual words. "I don't want to! I need to stay here to make mother's dream a reality! I want a world where demons and humans can coexist peacefully! Demons and humans already coexist, just no peacefully! I want it to be peacefully! I can't do a damn thing in Gehenna!" I screamed at him, the blue flames from earlier broke out again. Satan leaned back and laughed at the scene before him. He pointed at me as if I was a joke.

**"Did you just piss your pants or something? Pathetic-"**

"HEY! I HAVEN'T GOTTEN MY DEMONIC POWERS BACK YET, SO YOU DON'T BLAME ME!" I yelled blushing in embarrassment.

**"Just get your demonic powers back, already then!"** He grabbed the hood of my pullover sweater and started to drag me to the Gehenna Gate.

"I don't want to be a demon! I'm a human.." I looked over and saw a piece of glass showing the image of a girl with bluish black hair on fire. She had sharp pointed teeth and bloodshot eyes. Is that really me? I look hot!

**"The blood of the God of Gehenna runs in your veins, yet your body exists here in Assiah...You are an extraordinary being!"** I was flung into the Gate, feeling like it was slowly sucking me up. The sword landed right beside me. Papa laughed once more. **"Splendid birth cries! Today is the day of your rebirth as a demon, my daughter!"**

"This feels super freaking weird! Why does it have to feel like I'm being sucked into a vacuum. You're the God of Gehenna and you can't make your portal gate thing not feel like a vacuum?" I muttered.

**"Happy birthday, my beloved daughter!"** Papa started to laugh but stopped.

"No, it's not true..." The hand reached for the cross around his neck and lifted it high in the air. I watched in horror as the sharp end came down, stabbing his chest Papa wouldn't have done that, would he? Does that mean...

"That girl... is my daughter. And I'm taking her back..." It wasn't Papa speaking, it was Shiro now.

**"C-curses... damn you, exorcist!"** The blue flames went out and his body fell into the Gates with me. I sat in the heads and stared at the floating body laying face down. He was already dead...

**"You mean to sacrifice your own life? You astound me, wretched priest! However...it's too late! Gehenna Gate has taken hold of you... And it will never... let you go..."**

"Old Man!" I moved my way forward to where his body was laying. "Hang on, Old Man! Do not die yet! I was in the middle of a conversation! Besides, you can't leave me and the others here!" I clutched his head and screamed, starting to sink down with him.

_"Hey, Daddy..."_

_"Hm?" _

_"Why do you think I'm different from everyone else?" I pulled on his hair slightly, while trying to balance myself on his shoulders as we walked home from school. "Do you think that maybe I'm a demon's child after all?"_

_"No, that's not true. You are a human child, Rin."_

_"Okay, daddy."_

I grabbed the sword that was still standing upright and pulled myself up, gasping for air.

"Koma sword..." I looked down at Shiro's lifeless body, this was my fault.

"Stop it, Rin! Did you forget what Father Fujimoto told you? If you draw that sword... you will...!" I looked over to Nagatumo, on the ground. I didn't care. I placed my other hand on the top of the sword and stood up.

"Old Man..."

_"If it stings so much, give me a glimpse of how much you've matured!"_

"Listen, I haven't even shown you anything yet! Don't die, Old Man!" I twisted the sword and pulled it out. The blue light was incredible. I pulled it out the rest of the way and held it in front if me, standing in the pool of black heads. I felt different than before, stronger. I held my head up and snarled, feeling my new tail move, the blue flames covering my body. I brought the sword above my head and screamed as I brought it down on the Gehenna Gate. The room exploded in blue light, the gate dissolving away. I fell to my knees on the ground of the church and placed the sword back into it's holder. His body... It lay before me, looking as if he had cried blood, his nose, mouth and eyes leaking blood. The ears were normal and so were his teeth, and the place on his chest where... No...I choked up, placing my head against the sword. He was gone now, dead. I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks my chest and stomach tightening up. I clenched my teeth together.

"Daddy..." I could barely speak. This hurts so much... It's not the good kind of pain either... I don't like this kind of pain...

"Nee...?" Yukio ran right past me and towards the lifeless body of the man who had raised us.

Well there went my good relationship with Yukio...

* * *

**Loooo~~oooooong chapter! I stayed up for a whole 24 hours working on this! I enjoyed writing this so far, so I hope you guys liked this too. How do you guys like it so far? Did I go too far with the yandere Yukio? Just so you know, I'm kind of making this like a reserve-harem thing for Heather/Rin so Yukio and Bon are in no matter what, so who else do you guys want her to end up with. Don't worry about other pairings in the show, Heather's one of those girls who is fine with open-relationships and is fine with cheating so long as they don't do it in front of her or in her room and she's a girl*, so she's fine with sharing love interests. **

***I don't know if that applies to all women, but I'm a girl and so far all the friends that I've had who have had similar love interests to me have come to an agreement that we could share him/her (I'm sort of bisexual). **

**Well anyways~, please let me know what you guys think and what you want to see from me. By the way, this follows the plot of the anime!**

**Bye~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anon: The main character's writing-thing is her way of communicating because she finds it easier to speak using written words rather than spoken words. She sometimes can't bring herself to talk in certain situations so she'll just write it instead because she's naturally shy and she can sometimes turn into a stuttering-freak so she finds it easier to just write it out. Also about her writing at 5 years old, she was an anime otaku in her previous life and I was able to write in Japanese when I was 5 and I'm not even Japanese. She is trying to keep the storyline's things alright, but she doesn't want to have a hateful relationship with her blood-father. She views things in hindsight as she had just finished watching Blue Exorcist when she died. I'm trying to make it more interesting, but I don't exactly know how, so could you please help me out with some ideas?  
**

**Nurse Medusa: Thank you and here's a new chapter for you~!  
**

**so: If you remember, she is originally not from the world of Blue Exorcist and is from our world and she still retains the knowledge of that world because of a special condition and making sure every time she wakes up and goes to sleep that nothing is buried because that happens with some memories. She was reruning the series before she died in her previous life so she knows about it from that. Am I making any sense to you  
**

**justaislinn: Thank you very much. Actually if you ever really watched kore ha Zombie desu ka? you'd know that she's writing at inhuman speeds and she always has it out and ready for any time. Whenever it directly says that she's speaking, she's actually using her voice. She was trying to be more distant from everyone because she didn't want to get too attached to everyone at the church, especially to Shiro, as she had to watch him die because of her actions and she wanted to have a better relationship with her blood-father than the actual Rin did as she sees things from Yuri's point of view mostly. Also she just threw the paper at the lady she bumped into as she ran after the demon. She sometimes lets Rin's personality and character out to act like him. And it becomes more and more often as the story progresses. She's mostly just writing things out because she doesn't like giving people what they want mostly and she got bullied real bad once so much that she lost her will to speak mostly. She's gained it back, but she's so used to writing out things that she just doesn't want to.**

**silly60: Thank you very much! I hope you like this new chapter!**

**Serafall Sitri: Thank you very much! I'll try to make it work, but it's going to be really hard considering the relationship that the actual Rin had with Mephisto and Amaimon and I don't really know that much about Shima, but I'll try my best for you! **

**Daughter of White: Thank you so much! Here's another chapter for you.**

**Ruby Moonlight Tears: Thank you very much! Here's another chapter for you.**

**TwilightEuphoria: Thank you very much. Although you probably will get to see a glimpse of it in this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Midnight Euphoric Field: Thank you. And there's another side plot of Yukio here just for you! I was kind of nervous with how I structured my writing, so thanks for mentioning it. But, I made HeatherRin a masochist because I myself am a masochist and I can't really relate to people who aren't. I can't even picture or imagine what that's like, so - ANYWAYS! Please enjoy this new chapter!**

**New chapter! YAY! I enjoyed writing this section, so I hope you guys like this one too! How do you guys like it so far?  
**

**Also, in this chapter and all the way afterwards (unless specified) HeatherRin will be talking like everyone else and not using her pen and notepad to "speak".  
**

* * *

I stood at his grave, the sword bag across my back. I was carrying it around with me everywhere just Shiro wanted. My tail hadn't gone away as I had thought it would. I now realize that Rin must have either just wrapped it around his upper body to keep it hidden or just wrapped it around one of his legs or something in that area. It was a rainy day, which fit the mood of the day - death and despair. God this such a cliche funeral! It reminds me of that one time when I went to my grandfather's funeral in Texas and my mother made her best friend rent a car and drive all the way to Texas from Las Vegas, Nevada and she's such a pack-rat that turned the car into the condensed version of her freaking closet! She also ended up locking me in that car during the funeral because at that time I was apparently "too" disrupting! Now that I think about it, I was kind of acting like Elicia from Fullmetal Alchemist. It wasn't that bad. It could've been worse - **_I_**could've been worse. I was only five years old... At least in this funeral I actually get to see the grave. Everyone else who had come to the funeral were standing in a group together, all with umbrellas or sharing umbrellas, comforting one another; I stayed alone. I saw out of the corner of my eye the crowd started to walk away from me, Yukio stayed and watched me, but eventually left with the crowd.

_"Welcome home, Rin. Did you find yourself a job?"_

_"Really...I can't believe what a hulking lout you've become."_

_"There's only one number saved in it. He's a good friend of mine. Call him as soon as you leave the monastery. I'm sure he'll take you in and protect you."_

I looked down at the cell phone in my hand. It was worth a shot even though I already knew where the guy was. He stands out like Obama in the line of presidents. I called it and turned to see the familiar interesting looking man with the pink cell phone in his hand. "Pleased to meet you. I am Mephisto Pheles, Preceptor of the Japan Branch of the Knights of True Cross." He somewhat bowed to me, now that we were facing each other.

"It's very nice to meet you, my name is Rin Okumura. It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Mephisto Pheles. But already knew that, didn't you?" I wrote.

He looked at me kind of weirdly. "She isn't even talking..." He mumbled under his breath, but I could still hear him. He turned back to me, "I was a friend of Father Fujimoto's. Please allow me to extend my deepest condolences." I put the cell phone in my pocket and looked at the men around me.

"Do you even care? You already won that bet or wager or whatever you want to call it. Just kill me and get it over with. Death doesn't hurt that much. I've already lived long enough. 15 years is enough for me. Just be sure to make to make it as painful as you possibly can. I want that pain to be etched into my entire being so much that I'll feel it for all eternity just as it is." I cupped my cheek with one hand and felt the warmth they now held.

He looked at me weirdly even more than he did before, "Okay now that sounds like something a masochistic nymphomaniac would say to... Nevermind..."

"I'm sorry, was I too pushy? It's fine however you do it so long as it's extra painful. But I have to ask, you guys are all exorcists right?" Mephisto walked towards me.

"Yes. We all know about you. It seemed that Father Fujimoto intended to raise you as a human, but against his wishes, you instead awoke to your true nature. Having the daughter of Satan at large here in Assiah... puts mankind in the worst kind of jeopardy. As such, we are compelled to eliminate you, in the name of the Vatican."

"I thought that you were going to offer me protection." I looked down, knowing full and well that he wouldn't offer me protection unless I give him a reason to.

"I never let my personal feelings interfere with business. Two options remain for you; either be killed by us, or kill us and flee. Oh, wait, there's also the option of taking your own life, so that's three actually. Now then, which do you prefer? I promise if you decide on the first one, I'll make it as painful as I possibly can."

I sighed before putting my notepad and pen back in my bra, "As tempting as that sounds I'll have to decline it with a conflicted heart." I lifted my head and pointed at Mephisto, "Let me join you guys."

"Huh?" Mephisto looked at me, his eyes and mouth open wider than before.

"I don't care what you say, nor do I care what you think. I can never deny my birth as those blue flames are proof of who I am and I understand the situations on which my birth reside and I cannot allow such sacrifice and suffering to be denied by the death of a man who pointed a gun at me while I was a newborn child. As much as I resent Shiro Fujimoto for what he did, I also understand that he gave up a lot in order to allow Yukio and myself to live." Mephisto put a hand on his hips, not looking impressed.

"I see... so what you're saying is that you would like to carry out Father Fujimoto's dying wish but please, listen to me for a moment. Just what do you plan to do as an exorcist?"

"Whatever you want me to. I'll even beat the shit out of Satan if you asked me to." I have never seen anyone laugh that hard in my life other than myself. Mephisto bent over, putting one hand on his knee, then on his head.

"What's so funny?"

"Funny? The spawn of Satan, an exorcist. How brilliant!" He started to laugh even harder and place a hand on his stomach. Yeah... Look at yourself, you're a spawn of Satan and you're an exorcist...

"Excuse me, but I'm very serious about this!"

"Very well then!" One of the men behind Mephisto looked shocked at his words.

"Wait... Sir Pheles!"

"Huh? You're okay with this? Really?"

"This is an extra-legal measure. However, Miss Rin, you have chosen to follow a thorny path. You may very well regret not have choosing to die today - the fate that awaits you will be painful and agonizing."

"It doesn't matter. I'm used to the pain anyways. I'm not human nor demon anymore... Don't you see, my only choice is to move on! I'm becoming an exorcist!"

* * *

I stood in the kitchen by the sink in the monastery. Yukio and I had been raised here till we were fifteen.

_"Come, it's time for dinner!"_

_"Okay!" _

_"Yes, Dad!"_

_"We're having curry tonight!" He held two plates of curry in his hands, smiling. Kyodo, Izumi, and Nagatumo behind him._

_"Awesome!"_

I stepped out the kitchen doors that lead outside to the back porch carrying the red bag that the sword was in over my shoulder. The petals were falling from the cherry blossom trees in the background Yukio hadn't said a thing since then. I heard the gates open and looked over to see Kyodo, who had his arm in a sling, and Nagatumo, who had a bandages wrapped around his head and arm.

"So I guess you two are of then... We're going to miss you." Kyodo seemed sad that I was leaving.

"Well, come back anytime!" I looked towards the monastery to see Izumi and Maruta were cleaning the windows, both with bandages on their heads.

"This is your home after all." Nagatumo smiled at me, I smiled back at them.

"I will. Listen, have any of your seen Yukio?"

"We haven't seen him around since this morning." I said my final goodbyes, giving each of the clergymen who I had grown up knowing a hug.

"I wonder what's taking Sir Pheles so long? I know Yukio's probably at Shiro's grave." I stood on the sidewalk where Mephisto had told me to wait. He was already twenty-minutes late and I was getting worried for both parties. I heard a car motor coming from behind me and turned around. A pink old fashioned, limo type car was coming towards me. I sighed. Whoever was driving didn't exactly like me it appeared, but he did at least stop in front of me. I ended up opening the door closest to me to reveal Mephisto.

"Well, well, it appears the sun has come out!" The exorcist stepped out of the car, wearing the same attire as before, and tipped his hat back looking up at the sky. That outfit really did suit him. "A glorious day benefiting a new departure, wouldn't you say?"

"Don't you think that it's a little bit flashy for something like this? Do you like the color pink? I noticed that a of things I've seen you with have some pink on them." I wrote down and showed him. Mephisto smiled and chuckled at my comments/questions.

"I see you're back to being a mute. Now where Yukio is..." Mephisto placed a hand on his chin and the other on his hip.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting," I turned my head to see Yukio walking up the street in his school uniform, smiling. "I'm so happy you get to come. Now we don't have to be apart, Rin. I never thought that we'd be going to the same school! Who would've thought that the chairman f the school would be our new guardian."

I turned to Mephisto and wrote down, "Please explain what's going on." He put his arm around my shoulder and smiled at me.

"If you want to become an exorcist then you must study first!" I sighed. I know I had a eidetic memory but I have to play the stupid one in school, so this whole thing should be fun.

"Thank you for taking care of us, Mr. Faust." I looked at Mephisto.

"Faust? But I thought you said your name was Mephisto Pheles?" He leaned towards me and whispered in my ear.

"Johann Faust the fifth. My official name, so to speak." Mephisto stuck one hand on his hip and pointed in the air with the other. "Now then, off to True Cross Academy! Once you enter the academy, you will not be able to leave without express permission, so as for that, you will not be coming back here for quite some time. Have you finished saying your goodbyes? From the home of your youth?"

The place where Yukio and I lived for the past 15 years... Yeah, let's go to True Cross Academy! I want this show on the ROAD!

Mephisto, Yukio, and I got into the car, sitting down in the seats in the spacious limo. I looked at Yukio, who now seemed to look unhappy, and cold. What's his problem? Am I that unbearable to be around now? He hadn't really spoken to me since the funeral yesterday... And he's acting like a total dick.

"What's with that glum look on your face?" I could sense Yukio looking at me.

"It's nothing." I wrote. I leaned over to Mephisto, "Was he staring at me the entire time?" I wrote, making sure Yukio didn't see it.

"Yes actually, why? Is that a problem? Does this happen often?" He whispered, our faces closer so that Yukio wouldn't be able to hear as well.

"I don't know, maybe? What's that smell anyways? It's really weird." I asked/wrote.

"Hm.. it'll be better if you figured it out yourself." Mephisto pushed me back into my seat.

"I see." I sighed once again.

"So, Yukio, why does your sister prefer not to speak? At first I thought she was mute but then she began talking. Why's the problem with her?" Mephisto asked. I could feel my cheek flare up. Thanks a lot for putting me on blast like that!

"What?! She actually spoke with her voice!? Then why isn't she using it now? She should be better right?!" Yukio demanded kind of scaring me.

"It's not as simple as that. This is the only way I can truly talk. I find this to be much more easier than actually speaking through a voice. You have to understand that this is the only real way to get my feelings across!" I wrote.

"You two.. we are about to arrive." I turned around to look out the window, to see the school. Holy shit. The school looked like it was small town itself, it was so big! There was building after building going up the mountain. It wasn't overly colorful, dull in fact. I was kneeling on my seat with my hands and face near the window, and my mouth wide open. I knew it was an academy town, but this was beyond my expectations.

"This academy possesses all the academic facilities you could dream of and forms of the center of True Cross Town. Welcome to True Cross Academy! The entrance ceremony will begin shortly, so simply head along to the main auditorium with everyone else." The car was parked now and the doors opened automatically.

"Thank you very much." Yukio stepped out, myself close to stepping out.

"Ah, Rin!" Yukio and I looked at Mephisto, still in the car.

"You almost forgot, it is your school uniform. You can get changed here in the car," Handed it over to me and I looked at him.

"You're just telling me this now?"

"Do I have to change in front of you?" I asked, trying to hide my blush behind the notepad.

"Not if you'd rather do it out there were every student can see you." Mephisto said before giving a small chuckle, "Don't worry, I won't look."

"Fine."

The uniform consisted of black shoes (which I replaced with my red, black, and white lace-up boots. I asked and he said it was okay), a short pink skirt with a black belt, tight black thigh highs, and a white colored shirt. I wore a tie similar to Yukio's as well. The shirt was a little bit too tight as well. At least from what I saw in the anime it looked a bit too tight from how Shiemi and Polkabrows wears their uniforms, either that or I just have more prominent curves than they did. I ended up having to wrap my tail around my body like it was before and slipped on the shirt to keep it there. I finished putting the uniform on and put the tie around my neck.

"I will come back for you once the ceremony has ended, we can talk later." I glanced at Mephisto, still sitting behind him. I noticed him watching me as I was tying the tie. "I see you have fascinating skills with that neck tie." I sighed and stepped out of the car, holding my hoodie down in front of my legs with one hand, holding the sword bag over my left shoulder with the other. I stood beside Yukio, and I could feel myself blushing, I don't know why though.

"Man, why did it have to end up like this?" Oh wait, it's because the plot needs to move this way.

"Nee... Anyway, it says we can check in our non-valuable belongings over there." I didn't pay attention to where he was pointing, but more on the building in front of us instead.

"This isn't going to end up being a school for exorcists, right?" Cause I would be screwed if anyone else found out... Oh, Satan's daughter is at this school, might as well kill her now!

"Eh-he, I'm getting a little nervous..." I looked at Yukio? Him? Nervous? Oh right he's the freshmen rep.

"Why? It's just an entrance ceremony."

"Well, yes but..." Yukio and I checked in our stuff, but I kept the sword with me which they didn't seem to mind. We filed into the auditorium with the other first year students. Yukio and I sat around the middle of the auditorium together. There were a lot of first years, can't imagine how many students in all must be here. Once everyone had settled down, a woman came on stage, and tapped the microphone. She looked up at the students in the crowd.

"First year student representative... Yukio Okumura!" Yukio stood up, beside me.

"Yes!" Whoa, whatever happened to being nervous? I wonder if he ever actually did the exam or got by with special treatment.

"Just how smart is that guy?"

"He looks pretty cute!"

"Really? I though he was a little plain."

"Maybe we should try talking to him later." I stared at the whispering girls in front of me, no way!

_"Leave him alone!" I pushed the bullies off of Yukio, he was always getting picked on it was ridiculous. There was a piece of paper on the ground beside him. I picked it up and looked at the paper which read_Dream: To be a doctor. W_e did this assignment in class today. _

_"You want to be a doctor?" _

_"I..I ah..."_

_"Wow! That's so cool! Well, you are smart, huh!? I'm sure you can do it!"_

_"You...really think so?"_

_"Of course I do!"_

That weak-bodied kid, always crying and getting himself bullied... who couldn't even work up the courage to declare his own dream to those people at the school.

"First-year representative... Yukio Okumura." The students clapped for him as he stood at the front on stage. I smiled at my twin brother. Yeah, that guy's such a good liar, he almost puts me to shame. Another good thing about being handicapped for being mute. All you need to do is have a poker face and write it out and no one will ever know that it's a little white lie. Besides... it's not as though I can go around and say, 'Hey! I'm not actually Rin Okumura, I'm some random chick from Nevada in the States. Rin Okumura was actually a kick-ass guy who I am desperately trying to be like but my apathy and laziness is getting in the way of that, so I'm improvising! Also, I have a white-trash name!' Yeah... they'd brand me as a witch or something stupid like that.

Once the entrance ceremonies had ended, Yukio and I headed outside to wait for Mephisto. Girls were coming up to Yukio, asking him all sorts of questions, flirting with him. I started to walk away, to wander the school. I stepped inside one of the other school buildings and noticed an escalator that was huge. They had escalators in rich schools?! Fucking A! I had to walk up those godawful stairs all day to get to classes and then run around the school to get to P.E. because it was on the exact opposite side of the school where my classes were! And rich schools have mother-trucking escalators?! I'm calling bullshit! Oh well... at least this school is big enough to get enough exercise in my day. Anyways, I went on the escalator and looked around at the view. It was already so high up just at the halfway point.

"Whoa, this is a school!?" I stepped off of the escalator and saw a sign that read 'dining room', it definitely wouldn't hurt to go check that out. "Holy shit! Look at all those chandeliers!" Chandeliers covered un diamonds and gold and silver all that good stuff were all across the ceiling, illuminating the room. I noticed a few people watching me as I wandered around but I honestly couldn't give a shit. Unless I was on my period because then I would be self-conscious of it leaking or something. And I'm not too caring about having anything showing, modesty and me never really mixed except for in public and in front of people I don't know of the opposite gender. Hell, some family members even count under people who I don't feel comfortable changing around, one of them being Yukio. I ran out of the dining room and stood in the hallways. I looked at the piece of paper in my hand that contained all of my classes on it and looked for my homeroom. I walked into the classroom and noticed once again how big it was. I though Rin was just exaggerating when he said it was big, but this is so awesome! There was an isolated desk on the far side of the classroom, so I walked over to that one. I wasn't too eager to talk to anyone so I figured I should just avoid them. I sat down at the desk and looked at it. "These desks are huge! Even bigger than the ones at the monastery!" Okay now I sound like the Stocking Anarchy from Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt... I guess my voice was just soft like Inori's because of the lack of use.

"What's the problem with that chick?"

I looked over and noticed a group of girls talking and looking at me.

"What's someone like that doing at this school?"

Great. I can already tell how welcome I am here. Homeroom went by fast. I didn't talk and I didn't look at anyone, there was no point in it. I got out of my desk and walked down the stairs. There wasn't anyone else walking down the stairs, as everyone else had already left the building I guess. It was quiet.

I was gonna get a job after junior high if I didn't decided to follow the plot line, but here I am... I stopped in my tracks in the hallway and looked straight ahead.

"Hold up, where the hell is the dorm!? No one told me jack!" A whimper came from the ground and I looked down. There was a small white dog with droopy eyes. I think it was a fluffy, Scottish terrier-looking dog with a large pink ribbon around his neck with a silver trinket attached to his neck. He was wagging his tail at me with his tongue sticking out. "A dog?" I tilted my head before squealing, "It's soooo cute!" I just glomped it right then and there, rubbing my face into it's cheek. "Oh wait, this isn't right." I put the dog down. Where had I seen this before? Oh shit! This is Mephisto's dog form! I just glomped and cuddled him! I snapped out of my thoughts when I noted it walk under my feet and looked back at me, still wagging his tail. Dog Mephisto trotted down the hallway so I followed him. I didn't think that I would ever forget about that for even a second.

Dog Mephisto ran down the road, which had no cars on it, and jumped onto the wide ledge, onto a small, short pillar which lead up to a small light type thing. He sat and looked at me, his tongue no longer sticking out but his eyes still droopy. A cloud of pink smoke surrounded the dog and I'm pretty sure I saw a few sparkles. I stood there unfazed by the whole thing. Mephisto's human form sitting there, as the pink smoke dissolved into the air.

"I would have never took you for the dog type of person. Pardon me... it wouldn't be good for the school director to be seen prowling around the school grounds for no reason."

"Hey, you mean exorcists can shape shift too?" I asked.

"No, they cannot. I am an exception." Mephisto smiled at me and held his hand up with a key in it. He tossed it towards me and I caught it in my hand. "That key can access the cram school anytime, through any door."

"I see. But what exactly is this cram school?" I asked, knowing that it's not something I should know about considering that I'm Rin and Rin wasn't aware that the cram school was the real place for the exorcist training school.

Mephisto jumped down off of the post and placed a hand on his hip (god he does that a lot, doesn't he?) and the other on the brim of his hat. "A cram school for training exorcists. You will attend high school at this academy, but after classes, you will train at the cram school to become a page. In other words, you will be studying exorcism, as an exorcist in training." I sighed, he just wants to use me as a weapon against Papa and as a toy in whatever game he's playing with life. "Your high school classes don't begin until next week, but cram school starts today." Mephisto walked towards me and leaned closer to my face, causing me to blush (Hey! He's really attractive and he's got style! He's got a kick-ass top hat and bitching jester pants!) "You're fully prepared, I hope?" I nodded as Mephisto walked away from me. "Follow me," Mephisto jumped off of the ledge and I ran over to look down. It wasn't that far down, I could probably make it.

"Y-yeah, sure." I said, switching back to Lucy. I swung my legs over and fell on the ground, it kind of felt good, but not as much as it would have if it from a higher ledge. "Ow..."

The school director led me to a small hidden steel door. I put the key in the lock and slowly opened the door. Inside was a long, wide hallway. The floor had pink and purple diamond shaped tiles, and the walls had green and yellow pillars with red tiles and glass paintings between them. I walked into the hallway and looked both ways.

"Wow!"

"The first-years will be using Room 's go." Mephisto walked to my right and down the hall, closing the door behind us.

"O-okay."

"Here we go. Just so you know, I will be observing the class today." Oh yeah, he watches the class on the first day. "Eins, zwei, drei!" Mephisto snapped his fingers and a cloud of pink smoke appeared around him once again. Once the cloud disappeared, he was in his dog form again. "Alright then, let us go." He turned towards the door and glanced at me."

"Wait, don't tell me that you're going to talk during the class? Isn't that going to sound real suspect?" I asked.

"I'm not going to make it noticeable. You're going to become an exorcist, aren't you? Isn't that why you are here right now?" I stared at the door. He was right. The whole reason why I was even at this school was because Rin wanted to become an exorcist. No other reason but that. I can't just chicken out right now if I wanted to actually live Rin's life. God, I sound like one of those weird people who want to become other people, but unlike them, I'm actually that person. But I was always a more Yui Komori from Diabolik Lovers kind of girl. That would have been awesome! Being surrounded by bishie vampire brothers who are out for my blood. Uwah~! That would be the life for a masochist like me... Oh shit I'm blushing! I hope Mephisto doesn't find it weird that I'm blushing out of no where. I looked down at Mephisto.

"I'm not blushing am I? If I am, is it noticeable?" I asked.

"No, but your thong is from down here."

"Then stop looking at it if it's bothering you so much that you have to go off topic to mention it when I asked you about my face." I said crossing my arms.

"Fine, it's noticeable, what the heck were you even thinking about?"

"Nothing much, just thinking about being tortured by bishie vampires that I was sold to by the church as a sacrificial bride." I admitted.

"That sounds like the plot of Diabolik Lovers."

I looked at him weirdly, "Diabolik Lovers is a drama, mystery, romance visual novel that was first released for the PlayStation Portable system that is meant for girls to play and enjoy. It is also made into an anime and manga adaptions. That was admittedly more like an OVA than an anime series. Why do you know about it?"

"I don't have to answer to that." Mephisto looked away.

I rolled my wide eyes away and turned to the door, placed my hand on the door handle and pushed it open. The class looked exactly like all the others ones, but with less students. They all looked at me when I opened the door, except for that one kid who I could never remember the name of but was oddly attracted to, that was sitting at the front with a puppet.

Paku and Izumo sitting together talking with each other, hehe polkabrow... At the front was that one kid whose name I never actually caught. Wait for it, wait for it... NEMU TAKARA~! He kind of reminds me of Nagisa Hazuki from Free! Iwatobi Swim Club but paler and with a with a more duller appearance considering the anime style difference. He had that relaxed appearance that was really cute along with that adorable pink bunny puppet! OHMIGOD THAT THING IS SO CUUUTTTEEE~! In the back row was Shura wearing her black hoodie disguise, looking down at her gameboy system playing a game. On the farthest side of the class closer to the middle was the three musketeers, Bon, Konekomaru, and Shima. Man, what a dump compared to the rest of the school...

"I'm Rin Okumura. It's very nice to meet all of you." I wrote down on a large piece of paper, forgoing vocal speech once again, due to shyness. I walked to the desk that sat in the middle of the front row and sat down, placing the Koma sword bag beside me against the desk. "What's up with these guys?" I wrote to Mephisto, who was sitting on my lap.

"They are exorcists-in-training, here to learn, just like yourself. Some of them have yet to receive their Temptaint, whereas others have already been afflicted."

"Temptaint?"

"Wounds and diseases inflicted by demons. Since being infected with a Temptaint enables one to see demons, you could say it's a rite passage every exorcist must undergo. Of course, there's no need. After all, you are a demon." I narrowed my eyes at Mephisto, I hated being called a demon much like Rin does, especially now that it's true now. There was a hand placed on my desk, I looked up to who it belonged to and noticed that Shima was leaning against my desk smiling.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Renzo Shima," He stuck his hand out so I shook it, just to be nice.

"Hello." I wrote, blushing, looking away. Hey! He is actually very cute in person! And he's got pink hair! Guys with pink hair are automatically cute!

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper with a number on it. He handed it to me with a big, goofy smile. "Here's my number, sweetheart."

"Thank you." I wrote, taking the number. Mephisto growled at him causing Shima to walk quickly away. "What the heck was that for?" I asked using my actual voice.

"You're not allowed to date anyone who has any sort of attraction to you, especially a player." Mephisto glared.

"What? Shima? Yeah, he seems like a flirt, but who said anything about dating?" Mephisto then took a hold of the paper and he ATE IT?! "What the heck was that for? It's not like it'll do you any good. I have an eidetic memory." I wrote to him.

"Is that why you stopped speaking? I read somewhere that it's theorized that if it's not nurtured it usual begins to fade after the age of six as growing verbal kills alter the memory process. It's virtually nonexistent for adults."

"Sort of, it's one of the reasons..." I mumbled.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Shima talking with Konekomaru and Bon. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but it sounded as if the other two were actually shocked about me excepting his number.

"Ah, it seems that your instructor has arrived." I looked up at the door. I made my mouth gape purposefully as Yukio walked in and placed the briefcase on it.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Yukio Okumura, your instructor."

"Yukio? He's the teacher?" I looked down at Mephisto, who simply looked away ignoring me.

Yukio looked at me directly and gave me a small smile.

"I am a new instructor teaching Anit-demon Pharmceutics."

"Pleased to meet you." The Izumo-lookalike spoke up.

"Pleased to meet you..." Paku spoke a lot quieter than that guy did. She seemed really shy. Oh gosh, if she seems shy, I can't wait to see how Shiemi acts.

"How do you do?" Shima asked/greeted.

"What the hell, Yukio?!" I stood up and looked at him, my notebook shaking in my hands.

"Is there a problem?" Yukio didn't seem phased or even seem to get the hint.

"What do you mean, is there a problem!? The question is what's your problem?!" I was now pointing at my twin brother while holding up my notebook.

Yukio smiled at me. "Although I'm actually the same age as all of you, I've been studying exorcism since I was seven, and finished all of my courses two years ago. So just be practical, I'd appreciate it if you called me "Mr. Okumura", in this class."

I lowered my hand. "Since you were seven? You're kidding, right?"

"He is the youngest in history to have earned the rank of exorcist, and a genius in the field of Anti-demon Pharmaceutics." I looked down at Mephisto, who spoke so only I could hear like before.

"Is there anyone who still hasn't received a Temptaint?" I sat back down in my chair.

"Three of you, I see. In that case, we'll start with the Temptaint Ritual."

"Temptaint Ritual?" I showed Mephisto, I've never actually seen the ritual due to it never being shown in the anime.

"Demons will be summoned, and those who have not yet been afflicted will receive their Temptaints." I didn't bother to look down at Mephisto this time,

"The fact is, normally this classroom isn't used, and now it's a den of goblins - a type of demon."

"Huh? I-is that safe?" Paku seemed nervous. From what it seemed like so far, she wasn't the type of person I'd expect in a place like this.

"It's perfectly safe. Goblins are a low-level type of demon only capable of mere mischief, to they're perfect for ritual use."

Is it national Ignore-the-hell-out-of-Rin-Okumura-day or what?!

I stood up as Yukio opened his briefcase and went up to him, shoving the note in his face, "Hey, Yukio!"

"Class is in session. Please go to your seat and sit down." He didn't even bother to look up at me, but just continued on. "Now then... I just described goblins as low-level demons... Even so, a demon is still a demon." He held a vial of red liquid in his right hand up.

"Yukio, you've got to be straight with me!" Yukio wasn't even acknowledging me anymore.

"Upon catching the scent of rotten animal blood, such as this, they grow excited and, in turn, become ferocious."

I narrowed my eyes and grabbed his free arm, shoving a hastily-written note in his face, "Hold up, I said! Yukio! Come on, tail to me! Yukio!" He glanced over to me, giving me a glare.

"About what?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" I could see everyone in the class having second thoughts about me, all staring at me with irritation.

"I see I have no choice. Everyone please step out for a moment while I have a word with Rin."

"Jeez! That chick's a pain in the ass!"

"At least she isn't making a lot of noise."

I squeezed tighter on Yukio's arm and bared my teeth at him. He didn't seemed bothered by the slightest bit.

"Well? What is it that you wanted to ask me?"

"Drop the clueless act! Tell me what the hell is going on! No one ever told me about any of this!" I looked over at Mephisto, whom was sitting on top of my desk now, still a dog.

"It looks like you'd better explain, then." Mephisto directed towards Yukio.

"Just as I said before, I became an exorcist two years ago. I started my training at seven. After Dad suggested it-"

"The Old Man? So you knew about the Old Man's work, even back then?"

"Yes." Why? "You were the only one who didn't know, Rin. In any case, it was from you, a demon, that I received my Temptaint at birth. For as long as I can remember, I've been able to see demons..."

"Why Yukio?" I grabbed my brother by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Why didn't you say anything to me until today?! I'm asking you why you didn't tell me!"

"Let go of me!" Yukio tried to back away from my grip.

Yukio! I grabbed the coat of his collar on his coat and pushed him backwards with a little force. His hand swiped the edge of the desk and knocked the vial of blood off. It fell to the ground and shattered, blood surrounding where it fell.

"Son of biscuit! That stinks!" I yelled out covering up my nose with both my hands. Suddenly, the pipes above the ceiling started to burst, filling the room with what looked like a gas. I stood frozen just looking around with my eyes. In front of me, three demons were coming straight for me. They looked exactly like the one that had take Yui's scarf! I backed up against the wall, but before they could reach me, they each exploded from a gunshot. I looked to my right and saw Yukio holding a hand gun, aimed in my direction.

"Those are hobgoblins," Yukio lowered the gun to his side. "Not only are they numerous, but now we've made them vicious," he pushed up his glasses further onto his nose. "I'll get rid of them, so go wait outside, Rin."

"I'm not done yet!" More hobgoblins were appearing in the room, coming after us. Yukio began shooting them, reaching down he pulled out another gun, quickly reloading when he needed.

"Listen, Yukio...just what did you think of me all this time?"

"Think of you?" Yukio turned his back to me now. "That should be obvious." He turned the gun towards me, his back still facing me, and shot, but the bullets hit the hobgoblins behind me. "Knowing that you were a demon, I thought of you as a threat. Needless to say, I still do." He started to shoot the demons again, reloading and shooting. "You're an idiot, Rin. Why did you ever insist on becoming an exorcist?" He faced me and held both guns, pointing them up. "For revenge? Or was that your way of trying to atone for Father's death?" Behind him, three larger hobgoblins appeared behind him. "If you really feel that way..." He turned around and shot the demon with no problem at all. "Then you should just turn yourself into the Knights of the True Cross... or better yet, die."

"Wait... you don't really think it was my fault the Old Man died?"

"Are you telling me it wasn't? Dad protected you all of your life. I saw that myself, firsthand." Yukio turned around at me, shouting. "Since Dada was the only person in the world who could resist bein possessed by Satan, Satan was constantly targeting him! And for 15 years he deflected Satan's attacks with pure willpower! There's no way he'd let Satan in like that... I'll bet you said something to Dad, didn't you?"

_"Don't ever let me see you trying to act like my father again!"_

No...it wasn't my fault...

"If Dad had any weaknesses, I'd say..." Yukio reloaded his guns once more. He pointed one of the fully reloaded guns at me. "..it was you, Rin. It was you who killed Dad, Rin!"

"Listen..." I gritted my teeth at Yukio and clenched my fists, "You're right about me being an idiot. But..." I felt the blue flames consume my body once again. "I'm your sister. Don't you dare point those guns at me!" I grabbed the Koma sword and glared at Yukio. "I did not kill the Old Man!" He was trembling now, sweating. I slowly took the sword out of the bag, holding either end of the sword with my hands. "If shooting me will give you satisfaction.." I pulled the sword cover off and pointed it towards Yukio. "Then let's see you do it!" My tail wasn't tucked into my shirt anymore, and my ears and teeth had became sharper and more defined. I ran towards Yukio with the sword in my hand. "Shoot me!" I ran right past my trembling brother and swung at the hobgoblin that was as tall as the ceiling and just as wide. My sword went through the hobgoblin's face and it exploded into black dust. I stood there, looking at Yukio, as I put the Koma sword back in the cover. The blue flames disappeared as soon as it was completely in.

"Don't insult me, Yukio. I won't fight my own brother."

Yukio stared at me in disbelief, and for a moment, he looked guilty. He slowly turned his head away, looking ashamed of himself for what just happened. "So what were Dad's final moments like?"

I looked down and smiled softly, remembering him. "He was incredible. He died trying to protect me til the end. Even though it was really unneeded for him to protect me. Y-"

"Why wouldn't he need to protect you?! Satan was possessing him!"

"Let me finish! Papa isn't as bad as everyone makes him to be! He just didn't understand what was going on and how much I loved being in Assiah and how if I ever wanted to go to Gehenna, I'd go on the Phantom Train like everyone else! See, the reason I decided to become an exorcist... it had nothing to do with revenge, or anything complicated like that. I'd just that I wanted to become stronger. I can't take anyone else dying because of me! I want to become strong enough to support the both of us! After all, the both of us were bullied as children, just you more physically and me more a little bit from column a and a little bit from column b." I heard Yukio gasp quietly and looked up at him.

_"I don't want to see these scary things anymore!" Yukio sat alone in his room, crying._

_"Yukio..." He looked up to see Father Fujimoto. He kneeled down to Yukio and placed a hand on his head. "Join me in the battle..."_

_"Huh?" Yukio wiped his eyes._

_"Wouldn't you rather help Rin than sit trembling in the darkness forever?"_

_"Me? Protect Rin?"_

_"That's right."_

"We're the same." I noticed a smile on Yukio's face. "I became an exorcist because of what Dad said to me, because I wanted to become stronger, to protect you. I guess we had the same motivation, Nee... From now on, as long as you're training to become an exorcist, you'll always be haunted by what I said to you a moment ago.

"...or better yet, die."

"You'll always be marked for assassination by the exorcists. Keep that in mind."

I smiled at Yukio, "Yes, Teacher!" Yukio walked over to the classroom door and opened it.

"Sorry to keep you waiting class, you may come in now."

"What the...?" Bon spoke up first, the rest of the class looked in shock of the appearance of the classroom. Expect Takara, who didn't seem to even notice.

"What happened in here?" Konekomaru seemed freaked out. I was leaning against my desk, and looked around the room. All the desks were pushed out of line with a few scratches. I noticed Bon glaring at me. Him and I were definitely not going to get along.

* * *

**[A few hours earlier, Yukio's POV, third-person]**

The lonely figure that had stood, heartbroken and rain-soaked with the Koma sword sheathed upon her back, before the stone bearing the late Shiro Fujimoto's name could not possibly be his sister.

Yukio did not wish to believe it was Rin. His beautiful, beloved twin sister. Not that - that _demon_.

She looked and wrote so much like Rin (touch and taste and scent and-) but, no. The demon was not, could not be, the sister Yukio had decided to protect and love with everything he was and would be all those years ago. But... she _was_.

Much as he wanted to reject the possibility of such a thing ever being truth, Yukio knew better. Satan's blue flames, the demonic powers sealed away into that sword just after their birth; that was proof undeniable of who she was.

They had been unable to prevent Rin from awakening as a demon, despite all the preparations that had been made and other sundry measures they had taken over the years.

And that failure - of his own, of his father's, even of Rin's - was so much harder to accept than anything else.

But even so. _Even so_. Rin wa his twin, his reason, his obsession, his _everything_. It hurt to hate her. So Yukio pretended. Fake smiles and calculated indifference, all to cover what he wanted to hide.

That made it even harder. So close, yet so far, and only Rin's grief had kept her at a distance.

Then Rin was screaming at him, infuriated as she so rarely was with Yukio, and a shattered vial of blood finally destroyed his fa?de. It was the first time in ten years that she actually spoke to him and her voice was cuter than he had ever imagined or remembered it to be!

It was so much easier when he had something to do. And Yukio's guns had let him down.

"Anyways, what did you think about me until now?"

But the filth that spewed from his lips, from the darkest part of himself -Every word broke Rin's heart (AN: Yeah, in your dreams Yukio!)

"Are you saying it's my fault that he died?"

"Isn't it so?"

And his own.

"If Dad had any weakness it would have been you, Rin."

Even - especially since it was truth.

Though Rin had been right as well; Yukio had no right to aim a gun at his sister.

* * *

"602...602...Ah! Here it is!" I placed my hand on the door to my new dorm room and opened it up. The lights were off inside so I stepped in. No room mate? Sweet - I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Yukio standing behind me, smiling. "Huh? What are you doing here?"

"Are you surprised?"

"I thought this was a girls only dorm!"

Yukio walked in and I noticed his boxes already inside. "I got them to bend some rules and let me room with you. It gets better, too. There's no one else in this dorm but us!" Yukio was smiling at me, but I just stared at him in disbelief and shock. He's gotta be kidding me. "Since you're dangerous, I've got to keep you under surveillance, see..."

"Surveillance?! What is this?! Prison?!"

"That's right, and I'm your warden! You want to become an exorcist, don't you? Then this shouldn't be too much for you to put up with."

Oh, shit! I've been to prison and between this rich kid school and rooming with a closet-sadist guy like you, I'd prefer actual prison! I only went for jumping borders back when it was illegal but still! It wasn't as bad as this! I sighed and looked down and fake-smiled, then back up at Yukio. "Damn you... Bring it on."

"That's the spirit. Okay, let's get that homework I assigned out of the way."

"What? H-homework?"

"Didn't you hear me?"

"I'll do it! If I do it, you'll be happy right?"

* * *

"E-excuse me?" Two girls approached Yukio and I, giggling like idiots. One of them had shoulder length brown hair and the other had blonde hair, a little bit longer. Yukio and I looked at the two, confused.

"Can I help you?" Yukio smiled politely at them.

"We were wondering if you would want to have lunch with us today." The girl with the brown hair smiled, clearly trying to flirt and was more confident than the blonde. I doubt they even noticed me at all, especially since during high school and cram school I still used my notepad.

"Actually, I've, having lunch with my Nee-san today." Yukio gestured to me. Both girls looked at me with blank stares.

"Why don't you...both...come!" The brown haired girl forced the word both, obviously wanting Yukio to themselves.

Yukio raised his finger and opened his mouth to reject again, but I stepped in front of the two girls and quickly wrote down something that would get me sweet revenge from Yukio's harsh teaching style. "Why don't you just go on without me. By the way, here's a tip for your when you're making him lunch, his favorite food is seafood, especially sashimi. Good luck with him. I'm leaving my little brother in your capable hands. Please take care of him!" I bowed before walking away.

"Wait! Rin! What the Hell did you say to them?!" Yukio tried to run after me for answers.

I stuck my tongue out at him and continued walking while waving goodbye.

It's funny how he can handle demons and ghost but not teenage fangirls... It's really funny...

"Bark!"

I looked down and noticed Mephisto in his dog form. What the hell did he want? I leaned down and began scratching his ears and petting his head.

"We're going to my office, just so you know." Mephisto said so only I would hear.

"Fine with me. But at least give me a straight explanation when we get there. I don't like people who can't get to the point or just continually beat around that damn bush that I freaking HATE!" I muttered lowly as I walked to his office, ignoring the stares from others.

"Hey, whose dog is that?" A boy my age with slightly unkempt brown hair and dark eyes said.

"It's the headmaster's. I was told to return it." I quickly wrote and kept on walking until I got to the door and closed it quickly.

"What would you have done, if he had asked my name?" Mephisto asked.

"I would have called you either Akamaru or Inuyasha and ran for it." I said sitting down in a chair in front of the desk and watched as Mephisto changed back into his human-ish form.

"Why would you name me after a dog demon named after a show called InuYasha or a dog from Naruto and ran for it?" Mephisto asked.

"Why were you even watching InuYasha? Again, it's mostly for teenage girls to enjoy (AN: It's under my impression that it's for girls because everyone I know who knows it is a female teenager), but can also be for males, but you are an I-don't-know-how-old-nor-care male demon and it's really weird. Now what the Hell did you want?" I asked as I gripped onto his shoulder slightly. "OHMYGOD! YOU HAVE STIFF SHOULDERS!"

"I work as a headmaster without a secretary, it's impossible not to have stiff shoulders." Mephisto gave me a strange look before he sat down in his chair.

"You need a massage. And I know just the person." I said as I sat down.

"Who and how much do they cost?" Mephisto asked.

"You're looking at her and I'll think up a price later on." I smiled.

Mephisto bursted out laughing for the second time I've known him.

I sighed, "I may not look like it, but I am very skilled in the art of the luxury that is the indescribable release and of a massage."

"And you claim to be skilled in this so-called art?" Mephisto asked in between laughs.

"Trained by a true master. My ability is so great as to be nearly beyond purchase. The only people in the world who has received a full massage at my hands is Shiro Fujimoto and Yukio, and this is because I am related to them and they let me speak with using a pen and paper. I could give you a full massage, kneading and soothing every muscle in your body. The experience would redefine our understanding of pleasure and I'm not even sure what the hell I'm asking for yet, but I'm sure it won't be much considering what you've offered people and what people have asked of you in your lifetime. By the way, is the German literature, Goathe's Faust based off of real events?" I asked.

"More or less, why?" Mephisto asked.

"I wanted to know if what I was just saying is true or not and yes it is! So moving on~! A massage will take me thirty grueling minutes. And granted, you will be the one who receives the most out of it, so how about we just give you a three minute sample so you can trust me more." I asked in a high-pitched version of my voice.

"Very well. I see no harm in a demonstration."

"Give me your hand."

"My hand?"

"I will massage a single hand. You will have to use your imagination to envision how this would feel across your entire body." He held out a hand to me and I took it and began working his palm with my thumbs. At first he tried to keep a straight face, but his mouth began to twitch, and his eyes began to roll. "How is that?" I asked. "Too deep?"

His full lips quivered. "Just right," he purred.

I continued expertly rubbing his palm and the back of his hand. I finished in three minutes flat. "The demonstration is concluded," I said with the high-pitched voice again. It was kind of fun to have a high-pitched preppy kind of voice, it kind of reminded me of Mariya Shidou's voice from Maria Holic.

"Thirty minutes of that, you say, across my whole body?"

"Yeah, but not in any place sexual. And I'm going to ask for help later on, I can guarantee it, but I don't know what I'm going to ask or when, I just know that I'm going to ask a favor for this kind of service. I'll do it whenever you need it too. Just be sure to officially call me out of class and give me a heads up first, too. I'm also available after school too, or at least after cram school." I said as I got up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Mephisto asked me.

"To go see how Yukio's torture is going. I gave two girls my permission to go after him. It's going to be fun seeing him get all flustered an embarrassed because he find it difficult to reject them. It's really sad because he's so popular with girls, but he can't handle them. This is going to be completely random, but you want to know something, most people... most people are so ungrateful to be alive. Until a person is faced with death, it's impossible to tell whether they have what it takes to survive. When you think about it, the human body is a fascinating organism. It can withstand the most brutal injury... and yet repair itself miraculously. I know this from personal experience. How many broken bones have I suffered at the hands of those around me? How many flesh wounds have I endured? With time, the bruises have healed, but my pain has not. I've forgotten how long itself been since I've shielded my heart away from the world, being distant because that Old Man had a shadow of death upon him so obvious that the stench made me choke up just being near him." I sighed as I opened the door. "I'm sorry for troubling you, Headmaster Faust, I promise it won't happen again." I bowed as I left.

Well, I just got a possible ally on my side. I wonder what he wanted to talk about originally anyways? Oh well, it can wait until later.

* * *

**[****In the car****, Yukio's POV]**

What are Mephisto and Rin talking about? She didn't want me to see it for some reason. But why? Why did she not want me to know what it said?

But one thing shocked the Hell out of me.

"So, Yukio, why does your sister prefer not to speak? At first I thought she was mute but then she began talking. What's the problem with her?"

Those simple questions actually set me off. She was talking with her voice and I had a witness who had questioned why she was using that stupid notepad and pen.

"What?! She actually spoke with her voice!? Then why isn't she using it now? She should be better right?!" I demanded. She should be better right? Right?!_ Right?!_ So why isn't she talking? The doctor said that her voice would come back if she got over her trauma so why isn't she talking? She can't still be traumatized can she?! I worked my ass off trying to become a Doctor so that I could help cure her, but so far, I can't get into that beautiful head of her's so why does a man - no! - why does a _demon_ who just met her get to hear it?! Why does it have to be _Mephisto Pheles_?

And they're being so secretive and right in front of me! It can't get any worse than this!

And once again, I've spoken too soon...

"You almost forgot, it is your school uniform. You can get changed in the car," Mephisto handed he a uniform and she got back into the car and came out in the academy's uniform... She actually changed in front of him...

What's worse is that she was holding him so closely in the classroom?

Why did she go into that dog's office and spend the entire lunch period there and what was she doing in there? When she got back to the dorm, she was smiling like an idiot and yet she claimed that he hands hurt from over usage. Bullshit. She's been writing most of her life, there is no such thing as over usage with her! So what was she doing?!

* * *

**Loooo~~oooooonnnnggggg chapter~! Did I make Mephisto a little too OOC? I'm trying to build up the relationship for those two. I enjoyed writing this so far, so I hope you guys liked this too. How is going so far? I appreciate all the feedback and make sure you review or I'll make the next chapter have a horribly evil cliffhanger and not work on this story until months later! I may not be writing as much as used to due to spring break being over and I need to start taking high school seriously or else I might not get a good reference and fail at my educational life.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nurse Medusa: It sounds like plan. I was bluffing about the whole thing anyways. I wouldn't know how to make a cliffie of doom in the first place. But spring break is almost over, so you guys can't expect me to keep on working like this.  
**

**justaislinn: Thank you for your input. I'll try to tone done the anime references. I'll be sure to make this as enjoyable as I possibly can~!**

**Guest: Thank you very much! Also, it would be a sister-complex because Rin is a girl in this. And I was thinking about making it smaller and less noticeable and just making him only over-protective and not yandere. And I'll try to tone down the anime/masochism references. Also, how are you supposed to see her resolve and will when it's just the 3rd chapter?  
**

**Twilight Shimmer: Thank you very much. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

**Fate Stay Night: Thank you very much, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Mion Okumura. Thank you very much, I will. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Lunar Tokisaki: Thank you very and I will. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**OppositesExist: Thank you very much. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**IFMP: Thank you for your imput and I'll try to make the anime references less excessive. And trust me when I say this, it's no longer just a personal thing for you since a lot of people are saying it, it's now my thing, and my things are actually not very personal, so yeah. I hope you enjoy this extra long chapter I made for you and everyone else. Thank you once again.  
**

**By the everyone, spring break is almost over so I won't be able to work as much as I gave these past few days due to it going towards the end of the year and I'm trying to actually pass my classes before I have to repeat my classes next year. Also on another note, regarding the story, Rin is always going to be writing or texting out her feelings on a paper or phone because she doesn't want to talk in class. But she did talk to Shiemi when she was being fed off of by that demon and that one time where Bon makes a comment, but she doesn't afterwards until after that one scene that you'll read later on.  
**

**Also, demon's voices will be in italics from now on. And Rin looks kind of like Black Rock Shooter.  
**

* * *

Tears fell from my eyes and down my cheeks as I sat in my bed. "This can't be happening... There's no way this is reality... It's too tragic..."

"Nee!" Yukio grabbed the manga from my hands and looked at me.

"Hey! Give me that back!" I reached over to him to try and get it back but he was too far to reach.

Yukio crossed his arms and leaned towards me, still holding the manga. "Don't soak my manga with your weird fluids. Besides, what about your homework?" Yukio straightened back up. "Have you even looked at the books and papers I gave you yesterday?"

"Yeah, I gave them a look. I gave them a damn look alright!" I turned a little and sat in the bed so my feet were now on the ground and felt my tail come out from under the covers. I glared over to the books on my night stand beside my bed. "What's with this 'for kids' crap? You better stop treating me like an idiot!"

"I'm not treating you like an idiot, even though you are on."

"Excuse me?" I stood up and looked at Yukio. "You little four-eyed tool!"

"I thought it might be easier for you to start off with something like that." Yukio adjusted his glasses.

"Do you really think I'm the type that can sit around at a desk all day and freakin' study?" I was waving my arms around now.

"Not by a long shot, but you want to become an exorcist, right?"

I lowered my arms and looked at my brother. "Well, yeah..." I never really wanted to exorcise a demon, I just want to better understand demons and this world better since I've been living with a half-blinded sight, so I would like to enjoy this vibrant and clear vision I've now obtained. Besides, I only really need to study for about an hour tops.

"Then you need to take advantages of these days off." Yukio started to walk towards the coat closet and reached for his jacket. "At least crack open a book or two and prep for class."

"For your information, I already did. There's a whole bunch of reasons for me not talking for the last ten years and some of that has to do with thinking about my future. I had to nurture my memory to its fullest potential and a very important thing would have faded after the age of six if I allowed my growing verbal skills to continue on, uncontrolled. I can talk however much you want me to now. I'll show emotion, I'll stop being so distant because now we can finally be a family without any sort of secrets right? That's what matters right? We can finally be a family now." I said, but noticed something. "Hey, are you going out?"

"A request came in. I am also going to get some supplies. I don't think I'll be that long."

"A request... You mean an exorcism?"

"Yes."

"Then let me go with you!" I ran towards Yukio, smiling, almost jumping.

"What?!"

I put my hands on my hips and felt my tail moving side to side behind me. "I'll learn a lot more watching up close than I ever will reading a book!"

"But Rin, you're still just a page. Trainees aren't allowed to go out into the field."

"Oh, don't give me that crap! I've already fought a demon once, remember? Who needs anyone's damn permission? Besides, I learn better with having it shown in front of me."

"You have a point... All right. As long as you're only observing."

I smiled at Yukio and giggled. "Awesome!" I ran to the closet and quickly wrapped my tail around my torso, throwing the school uniform jacket on top of my shirt.

"Just remember, you have to do as I say at all times. Don't act on your own, ever." As much as I would enjoy playing the obedient sister, I'd much rather simply do what Rin does and follow whatever he followed whenever he did something.

I grabbed my sword bag and ran to stand behind Yukio. "I hear you, Yukio." I don't think Yuki realized how happy I was to be able to go on this request with him.

Yukio held up a rectangular key with jagged edges, "This is the Supply Shop key, It's one of the keys that only qualified exorcists are given." I noticed on the keyring tat there were a bunch of other keys as well, like Mephisto, but not as much. Did the two of them kill a pair of janitors and just steal their keys? Is that what happened?

"Wow, did you rob a janitor in your sleep or something?" I asked. "You got a whole boatload of them there."

Yukio stuck the key in the dorm door and unlocked it. He opened the door to show a long, concrete bridge that lead to a garden like area at the end. Wow. Yukio walked out onto it, and I followed behind him, closing the door behind me.

"This is so high!" I looked over the edges, but didn't get a response from my brother. "You know, that key's kinda like a warp zone, huh?"

"This school is a crucial base for the Knights of the True Cross. To protect against demons of intermediate rank and above, the director set up charms, barriers and labyrinths."

"Oh yeah? So when were you going to tell me that he's a demon?" I asked. "Did you think I was idiot? I noticed it almost right away, you know. And these past few days only made it more obvious, a human being can't do most of the things he does. They can't take me using my full strength in a full body massage like that and they definitely don't have tails."

Yukio just pushed up his glasses and looked away, "As long as you have the keys, you can go anywhere in the school without running into any of those traps."

I took the Cram School key out of my pocket and looked at it. "Gotcha..."

"You should take good care of any keys you receive, as they're really valuable in this world."

Yukio and I arrived to the bottom of the supply shop; stairs leading up to it and green bushes along the edges. Yukio stopped at the stairs and turned around to me.

"Okay, I'm going to get my shopping out of the way, so you wait outside."

"But I want to goo in, too!" Where the hell did that come from? I'm normally not like... I'm guessing that Rin's existence is sort of influencing me to make certain choices in this world.

"Only exorcists and above can go in the store, I won't be long." Yukio started to walk up the stairs, leaving me behind.

"Ugh!" I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips.

Yukio stopped and turned around, pointing at me. "Don't wander off! And don't touch anything!"

"Goddammit, just go already!" Yukio turned back around and headed back up the stairs. "Jeez! He's treating me like such a child! 'Don't touch anything! Don't wander off!' What is he, my mother?" I watched as Yukio opened the door to the supply shop, stepping inside. "Damnit, one day I'll make him say 'I'm counting on you, Rin!" I noticed iron gates out of the corner of my eyes and looked up. That's where Shiemi is... I walked up the stairs that led to them, a different set than the ones Yukio took. As I approached the gate, I saw a garden filled with almost every imaginable flower inside. This is so beautiful! I scanned the garden and noticed Shiemi in her pink flowered kimono, kneeling by the plants. I reached up and touched the gates to open them, but was shocked by them. It kind of felt good, but it still brought a little bit of pain.

The whole gates flashed a blue light, then one of the gate doors fell down onto the stone path on the other side. Shiemi definitely noticed me now.

"Hey, I didn't do anything." I tried to explain without sounding like a complete idiot, but I was failing. "It totally did it on it's own..."

Shiemi looked at me with a look of disgust and fear in her eyes. "Y-you're a demon!" What? "Th-the demon warding gate..." It can't be that good of a demon warding gate if all it does is fall over when a _half_-demon touches it.

"Demon-warding? Wait." What if this was what it did and it reacted to me?!

"St-stay out, you demon!" Shiemi sat back onto the ground, away from me.

"Demon, demon yourself! Listen, don't just to conclusions! I'm not a demon!" I don't know how many times I've told people that in both this lifetime and my last. I walked into the garden, looking at Shiemi.

"Don't come near me!" She tried to scoot away, but wasn't having much luck. She got on her hands and knees but collapsed onto the ground on her face.

"H-hey!"

"I said don't come near me!" She tried again, but ended with the same result.

"Is something wrong with your legs?"

"What?"

* * *

Ugh! This stinks! And my eyes are burning! I tried not to let the tears come from my eyes, and it seemed to be working. The girl was pouring some liquid type stuff into a hole in the ground and I was kneeling on the other side of the hole from her.

"It's fertilizer. I made it by diluting water with cow manure."

"Cow manure..."

"I needed to dig a really deep hole, so thank goodness I had you!"

"You gotta be kidding me. First you call me a demon and then you start bossing me around..." You're just as bad as my mother!

"I'm sorry, it's just that you gave me a really big shock." The girl stuck her hand out for me to shake and smiled. "Can we make up? I didn't realize what a good person you were." You are probably the only person who has ever said that to me who was not living at the monastery.

"Oh, well... I guess I don't making up. But..." I took a hold of her hand and shook it.

"I'm glad! I'm Shiemi Moriyama. What's your name?"

"R-Rin Okumura." Wait, didn't she stir the cow manure with that hand? Oh well.

"This garden was my grandmother's garden, she taught me so many things. I... I love this garden. And I loved my grandma. But Grandma died in an accident in last winter..." I looked over at Shiemi, who was looking up at the sky, smiling. "I'll bet she went off to the Garden of Amahara ahead of me. I really hope she did."

"Garden of Amahara?" I asked, playing innocent.

"It's a place God created to gather all the plants in the world." Shiemi's face seemed to light up when she spoke of the garden. "I know it's just fairy tale... but if there really is a Garden of Amahara, if I will really be able to see all the plants in the world, then I'd love to go." She smiled at the ground.

I smiled at Shiemi, she seemed like a really sweet girl. "That place sounds really pretty."

"Did you ever work in the garden when you were younger? Like with your mother or someone?" Shiemi looked up at me, smiling a little.

"Well..." I looked away from her eyes and down to the ground a little.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know... I mean I-" Shiemi was sticking her hands out and waving them, trying to apologize.

I just smiled at her and forced a small laugh, placing my hand on the back of my head. "It's okay, no worries at all. It's not like you knew that." I placed my hand down back on my lap and looked down, smiling. "I've never actually met my mother. I've lived with my brother and my...father..." I felt my stomach tighten up on the last word. Why? Why did I hesitate? Oh yeah, Satan is my father, not Shiro.

"Oh, I see." Shiemi gave me a small smile and I smiled back. She was a nice girl, caring too. Even though we had just met, it was obvious that she did care about what I just said.

"Rin!" I looked over to the house to see Yukio standing there with a larger, taller woman behind him. "What are you doing here? I can't let you out of my sight for one second." Yukio and the woman started to walk down towards us.

"Hey, Yukio!" I smiled and waved at my brother, it was honestly fun to irritate him like this.

"Yuki!" I looked over at Shiemi, a false confused look on my face.

"Yuki? Do you two know each other?"

"Yes. Shiemi's mother runs the supply shop I frequently go to." Yukio looked over and down at Shiemi and gave smile, "Hello, Shiemi."

"H-hello."

Yukio gestured towards me. "That's my twin sister, Rin. She's the elder of us two."

"Huh? But you seem more like the older one, Yuki."

"Actually, I am, for all intents and purposes. Rin's my older sister in name only."

"In name only, my ass!" I glared at Yukio, he knew I hated it when he spoke like that about me. Seriously, adults can be childish as well! Look at Izaya Orihara, he turned out just fine. Just fine... There's absolutely nothing wrong him at all.

"Shiemi, have Yukio take a look." Shiemi's mother said. She had short brown hair and small eyes. Her face was round and she had a larger structure, but she looked nothing like Shiemi.

"Mom! I haven't been infected by a demon!" Shiemi looked irritated, as if they'd had this conversation one too many times.

Yukio kneeled down in front of Shiemi and smiled at her. "It's just a precaution. If I examine you and find nothing, then it won't matter. Will you let me take a look?"

Shiemi nodded and straightened her legs out. Yukio look a hold of the right leg and gently pushed her kimono up slightly to see the leg. I was sitting a few feet away from the two, but I could still see what looked like vines going up her leg. Yukio's facial expression changed to concern.

"It's a Root."

"Root?" He hadn't mentioned that in class yet.

"A Temptaint." Yukio placed her leg back down and pulled the kimono over her leg. "It's the work of a demon."

"B-but it can't be..." Shiemi's voice was shakier than before.

"Then you mean Shiemi's been..."

"No, she hasn't been possessed." Yukio looked at the mother. "The demon isn't powerful enough to possess a human. It must be a Dark Elf, Greenman, and Ent. Usually they only possess small plants such as grass and small flower types. But for one to gain access to a human, they would've had to be engaged in conversation."

"B-but I've never spoken with any demon before..." Shiemi looked down, tensing up. I noticed Yukio's eyes flash over to me, but quickly away again. I wanted to say something to him, but knew I couldn't as Shiemi and her mother sure as hell didn't know and they weren't going to until a long time from now.

"Shiemi you are to get out this cursed garden now! I understand that you and your grandmother cherished it, but your health and safety comes first!" Her mother was now closer to Shiemi, only 5 feet away.

"Don't you dare call this garden cursed! This was grandmother's greatest treasure and now it's mine!" Shiemi looked down and gritted her teeth; she looked up at her mother. "I hate you mom!" Oh yeah, see that's bitchy little white teenager! That'll get you slapped in most black neighborhoods. Shiemi looked straight ahead, then swayed a little falling on her side.

"Shiemi!" Her mother rushed down beside her followed by Yukio. I leaned forward, not wanting to get in the way, Shiemi's eyes were closed shut but she didn't look dead, she couldn't be dead, that's so against the plotline and would kill the mood and cause some people to hate the show.

Yukio placed a hand on Shiemi's wrist to feel for a pulse, and his face calmed down, relieved. "She's okay, her pulse is fine. She just passed out; from what I'm not sure. Can you please show me where her room is? We should put her there now to rest." Yukio picked up Shiemi;s body in his arms and held her like a baby. Shiemi's mother showed us to small cottage on the outside perimeter of the garden area, but separate from the rest of the house.

As Yukio placed Shiemi in the bed, I noticed her looking at her face with interest. "She's not badly hurt, she just needs to rest for now." Yukio gently pulled the covers over her and walked back to stand with Mrs. Moriyama and I. "I'll be back to check on her in the morning, is that okay?" Yukio looked at Shiemi's mother.

"Of course, thank you. Should she just be left to rest for now?"

Yukio nodded.

"Um... Mrs. Moriyama?" Yukio and Shiemi's mother looked at me. I really hoped I got her name right. "I don't mean to intrude on anything, but, how come Shiemi sleeps out here?" I already knew but this is what Rin asked, and I have to keep to the plot.

Mrs. Moriyama sighed. She motioned for Yukio and I to follow out of the cottage and towards the house. "Ever since Shiemi was younger, her body and mind hasn't been up to or ready to go to school yet. Since I was too busy with the shop to look after her, her grandmother always looked after her in my place. Last winter when the accident happened, Shiemi wouldn't leave the garden and she started to sleep in the cottage where her grandmother slept. I suppose that's what I get for not being there for her..." I slowly started to fall back from them and ran back to the cottage. I was already walking behind them slow, so I didn't think they would notice until they got to the house. I stood in the doorway of her room and saw Shiemi start to stir. She suddenly shot up in her bed, panting and coughed a couple of times.

"You okay?" I looked at Shiemi, she seemed to be gaining control of her breath now.

"Rin...?"

"Hey, your mother's worried about you, you know?"

"Why...? Why are you siding with her!? She's the one who's being irritating! I decided that I was going to protect this garden for my granny!"

I took one step backward and looked at my right. Right outside the doors there were some smaller flowers, which even I recognized; petunias. I took one end of the Koma bag and swung the other against the flowers, sending dirt flying. I didn't want to do this, but she had to realize that she was almost taking things too far if not farther.

"Wh...what are you doing?!" Shiemi rolled out of the bed and started to drag herself towards me. "Rin! Rin stop! Please!" Shiemi grabbed my skirt and pulled.

"What is it?! Tell me what's holding you down like this!" I had stopped hitting the flowers and was now standing above Shiemi.

Her fists clenched the skirt fabric in her hands and tears started to fill her eyes. "If I had just come home earlier... If I had just stayed home and helped granny with the grapes... She wouldn't have died! It's my fault my grandma died!" This girl, Shiemi... Her green eyes looked up at me with pain and regret. "That's why I have to protect it!" ...is just like me.

_"It was you, Nee. You were the one who killed Father."_

I looked down at Shiemi and dropped the sword, frozen still. She wants to take back what she's done but she can't.

_"Either give yourself up to headquarters, or just die."_

I reached down and put my hands on her shoulders. She doesn't know what to do... My hair almost covered my face as I looked down. She's just blaming herself for it all... "Well in that case, at least make sure you don't make your mother worry like this, Shiemi! If you can't even do that, then give it up! It's always sad to part with those whom you love but those close to you will help you bear that sadness. Besides..." I knelt down and held my face close to Shiemi's. I felt my stomach clenching as thoughts of the Old Man filled my mind. Hey, I might have wanted to be distant to the guy and all but he really had grown on me. "Do you think that your granny would want this? For you to be stuck in this place? Or do you think she would want you to find the Garden of Amahara... Or would she just tell you not to go?" I felt myself clutching the fabric on her kimono.

"She... She wouldn't!" Shiemi fell into my chest and started to cry. "I'm such an idiot! My legs won't even move anymore!" I don't want to see anybody else die anymore, either.

"Then I'll rip those damn roots to shreds! I-"

"Um... sorry to interrupt you at such an emotional time..." I looked over to see Yukio standing about five feet away from us. If you're so sorry, then don't do anything. "But I can take care of a little demon like that in no time."

"Yukio?! When did you get here?!"

Yukio ignored me and looked down at Shiemi. "Don't worry, Shiemi, you'll be able to move your legs again. All that I needed was for you to settle your own heart."

**"You're going to break our promise?"**

Shiemi, Yukio and I looked around to see where the voice was coming from, but there was no one else around.

**"Unforgivable!"** The ground under Shiemi's feet began to crack open, a flower stem sprouting out. It was huge, beings running along the sides of it,

"Shiemi!" I reached up to grab her hand but it was moving too fast upwards.

**"We will be together forever,"** a flower grew around Shiemi and her body went limp. The petals of the flower were purple with an oval shape near the middle like a butterfly's wings. **"Together forever in this garden!"**

"The demon is using her as a shield... Hey, Nee?" Yukio looked over at me, both of us standing defensively towards the demon.

"Yes, dear brother?" I wasn't going to take my eyes off of this thing.

"Could you help me out with this?"

I looked at Yukio and felt a smile come over my face. "Really?!" I picked the sword bag up off the ground and pulled the Kurikara out. The blue flames surrounded my body and my tail shot out of it's 'hiding place'. I held the sword in front of me, smiling at the demon. "Come on, little brother, can't you do anything by yourself? But don't worry, I'll help you out!"

I saw Yukio pinch the bridge of his nose and shake his head. "At any rate you don't need to worry about what I'm going to do. Just keep the demon occupied, okay?"

"Those blue flames... You're a demon?!"

"Gotcha" I lunged forward at the demon, my sword aiming for the head of the flower.

"Don't you dare ignore me!" The demon turned, causing my sword to almost split Shiemi's head opened. "If you think you can slice me, just go ahead and try! As long as you don't mind..." I aimed to attack again but it moved with me, keeping Shiemi towards me as well. "...making some bloody gashes on her as well!"

"Yukio! What do I do!?" I looked down at Yukio as he glared at the demon. "Because as much as I don't mind shedding a little bit of blood, I'm pretty sure that if I did that right now, it'd defeat the purpose of this exorcism!"

"We can't do anything... I'll just have to shoot them both!"

"What?! You can't do that! Why do you get to shoot them when I can't cut them up?!"

"Oh yeah? I suppose you could be right, but then again..." Yukio reached down into his holster and pulled his gun out, aiming it up. "..you could be wrong."

"Filthy exorcists! You couldn't shoot-" The demon was cut off by the sound of a gun firing. I watched as the bullet went through Shiemi and into the stem of the flower.

"Yukio!" I landed on the ground and watched as the flower dropped Shiemi, but was caught by Yukio.

**"It's spring time, my dear princess. Spring time in Gehenna. You must know what this this means, my dear princess-"**

"Damn it! I'm not forgiving you for this!" I swung my sword through the flower, watching it dissolve into thin air. "Yukio!" I turned to my brother, putting the sword back in it's holder feeling my flames go out and preparing to give him shit. Did he really just shoot her? I swear to God...

"Yu-Yuki?" Shiemi opened her eyes and looked up at Yukio. Wait what? But he shot her...

"Thank goodness... The roots from your legs are gone now, you should be able to stand now." Yukio smiled at Shiemi as he gently placed her down. She was standing on her own two legs with no supports now.

"Shiemi!" We all looked over to see Mrs. Moriyama watching her daughter.

"Moth-

I gave Shiemi a little shove. "Just go to her!"

"Careful Rin!"

"Go and apologize, okay?" I gave Shiemi a small smile and a hug. "If you don't now, you're only going to regret it later." Shiemi smiled back and walked towards her mother.

"Uh... um moth-" Her mother wrapped her arms around her and held her close.

"You stupid, stupid girl! I was so worried!"

"I... I'm so sorry." Shiemi put her head down into her mother's chest, tears in her eyes.

I looked over to Yukio and nudged him, getting his attention, "So what the hell was in those bullets anyways?"

Yukio smiled at me, "Nutrients."

"Are you kidding me?" I heard Yukio chuckle to himself and we both looked back up to Shiemi and her mother. I started to think about what the demon had said to me; springtime in Gehenna. What the hell was that supposed to mean? I wasn't aware that there were even seasons in Gehenna... I'll have to ask Mephisto when I get around to it.

* * *

"Everyone, this is Shiemi Moriyama. She is going to be joining cram school starting today." Yukio and Shiemi stood in front of the class, Shiemi still wearing her kimono.

"H-hello! I-it's nice to meet you all!" Shiemi bowed her head and looked back up at the class.. Why isn't she wearing the uniform again?

"You can have a seat beside Rin if you would like."

Shiemi hurried to the desk and sat beside me, smiling. "Hi, Rin." Her voice was quiet, as Yukio was now talking. "That's a cute dog you have there."

Oh yeah, Mephisto has been coming to class with me more often than usual. I looked down at his sleeping form. I guess being the school's director can be hard even on a demon king. He really does look cute. "Thank, but what exactly are you doing here?" I tried to make it sound as polite as possible.

"After what happened I decided I wanted to become stronger and to help people like you and Yukio. So thank you, Rin." I smiled at her comment. That was sweet. "But I also wanted to see Yukio teaching!" Shiemi looked at Yukio as if he was a God. I swear to God that her pupils looked as though they were in the shapes of hearts. So that's what the real pull is. Well, better her than those stupid fangirls.

"I ship it." I smiled, not noticing Mephisto looking up at me before laying his head back down.

* * *

"What is the lowest-level demon to the King of Rot, Astaroth? Okumura!"

I jumped in my seat, snapping awake. I placed a hand behind the back of my head, trying to act casual. "Well I've never actually seen one so I-"

"It's a Coal Tar. There's one right behind you." I looked over and a Coal Tar went past me. Awkward.

"Yeah and this is my first time seeing one that looked like that, when I first saw one, it a snake-like gestalt entity with a smile, smiling face. It looked so weird because that color of green on that shade of black that big does not help with my already sleepless nights."

"Alright, so I'm going to be handing your tests back now!" Yukio stood at the front of the classroom, a stack of tests in his hand. "Shima."

"Yep!" Shima got up and walked to the front of the classroom to retrieve his test.

"Please look over the question you have missed. Be thorough."

"Sure thing." Shima took his test and walked back to his desk.

"Kamiki." The purple-haired girl stood up and got her test from Yukio. I looked over at Shiemi and noticed how happy she looked.

"What's gotten you in such a good mood today?"

Shiemi looked up at me. Her green eyes round an big, "Because I know I did well!"

"Oh right, your family are pharmacists, right?" That doesn't mean a damn thing if you don't write down the right thing on the paper.

"Yes, specializing in exorcist-related products. So you could say it's my strong suit." Yeah, but just not in class.

"Moriyama."

Shiemi stood up eagerly. "Y-Yes!"

Yukio pushed up his glasses and looked a the test. "What exactly do you mean by... 'Mr. Sancho'?"

"Um..." Shiemi looked down and started to fidget with her hands. "You peel it and apply it to burns..."

"That would be aloe. And what about 'Mr. Homiley'?" Yukio had on hand on his hip. Even he was slightly confused.

"A yellowish powder that's used as an antiseptic...""

"You mean tumeric." Yukio gave Shiemi a small smile and handed her the test. "It's fine that you assign your own names to plants," by the look on Shiemi's face, it wasn't a very good score, and I know for a fat that it's not, "but for tests, please use their proper names."

"I will..." Shiemi looked down and sat back down. "Dammit..."

I started to laugh, "And you said it was your schtick."

"Okumura." I looked up and saw Yukio holding my test out, but he had it so everyone could see the score. 2% out of 100%, I held the test in my hands and felt an awkward air between where Yukio and I were. "I think I have an ulcer." I saw his eyebrow twitching and looked at the score again.

"You should get that looked at." I looked up at him and grimaced at the glare he was giving me. "Alright! Sorry, teach..."

"Suguro!"

"Yes!" Bon stood up and started to walk towards Yukio. Now that I think about it, I wonder if Bon actually uses hair gel and his blonde streak is dyed or natural. As he walked past me he mumbled under his breath, "I couldn't get a two if I tried."

"Huh?" I stopped to look at him.

"It's because you're constantly fooling around. You make me sick!"

"Excuse me? You're the one who's fooling around, you rooster-headed shit!"

"Excellent work, Suguro." I noticed a grin on his face. He turned towards me and held the test out to show his score. 98%.

"No way! How could a guy like you get a 98%?!"

"What did you say?!" Bon got closer to be, both of our fists clenched. "Listen, I came to cram school because I was serious about earning my exorcist qualification! Everybody here is studying hard to become exorcists while you don't even pay attention in class! A clueless bitch like you should just get lost!"

"Who do you think you are!? You may not believe it, but I'm trying to become an exorcist, too!"

"Seriously?!" We took a step closer to each other. "You're always dozing off in class!"

"Please calm down, Bon!" Konekomaru and Shima rushed up to the front and stepped beside Bon.

"We're in class, Bon." Shima grabbed Bon from the back and I felt Yukio's hands do the same to me. Shima and Yukio urged us to back away from each other.

"I've never actually seen you pay attention in class! And you're always carrying that stupid dog around with you! And you don't even talk! You only write on paper or text out whatever! What?! Are we not good enough to hear your voice or something?! I heard voices the first we got here, so don't even pull that mute crap!"

I fell limp in Yukio's arms and fell to the ground, my bangs covering my eyes. He heard me? He's thinking the exact opposite about what I was trying to do. I looked up at him and wrote, "I'm more of an in-the-field type of person. I can't just be chained to a desk and forced to freakin' memorize things. Besides, you don't know a damn thing about me, so shut the hell up!"

"Suguro, you are absolutely right." I heard Yukio speak from behind me. "Go on, tell Rin off some more."

"Are you enjoying this?!" I shoved the paper right in his face. "Whose side are you on anyways?!"

"Let's see, whose do you think in this situation?" You're kidding me. The bell rand and I glared at Bon, Yukio staying clam the entire time, but managing a tone in his voice jabbing towards me. "Ah, well that's it for today."

As Bon walked past me, he kicked me. Shima and Konekomaru followed him; Konekomaru keeping his head down and Shima forcing a small laugh at me to laugh the whole thing off, I guess. Izumo, Paku, Shura in disguise, and Takara left as well.

* * *

"I just don't get it." Yukio and Shiemi were sitting on the bottom step of the fountain as I sat two up on the top, waiting for the next class bell to ring. I placed my elbow on my knees and my head in my hands. "Is he actually smart?" I text-asked.

"Ryuji Suguro? Yes, he is actually. Like me, he is here on a scholarship. He is also the heir to a historic temple in Kyoto." Yukio sounded like he was still slightly irritated with me.

"So he's a little rich prick, huh? I have to say that's he's slightly more bearable than Reiji Shiratori (I finally learned Astaroth's bitch's name as well! He's in my class actually...) but I don't like him too much." I started swinging my legs, looking down at them.

"He's an exceptional student, incredible athlete, and extremely attentive during class. At the very least, he works harder than you, Rin, at least, he probably doesn't stay up the whole night reading manga and writing weird crap in books. You also have been writing weird things that I can't even read in those books in the first place." Yukio looked up at me.

"It's called mirror writing, it's basically writing backwards and it was in English so I can't exactly say that I'm surprised that you didn't understand it. Thank God." I texted.

"You shouldn't spend so much time learning a language that you probably won't even need and learn a strange way of writing and you should look up to him, if not clone his whole brain."

"Clone his brain? That's a bit too far. I don't even think that it would possible let alone morally right in the eyes of society. Besides, you're not even paying attention to me..."

Yukio looked over to Shiemi beside him. "Oh, Shiemi, I wanted to ask you, how are you getting used to school?" That's right! She has never been to school before, let alone a huge academy like this. I was pretty used to it, but then again, I'm too adaptable for my own good.

"N-not at all..." Shiemi's face turned red as it almost always does did when she talked to Yukio. Those two are so cute together...

"Well, you seem more positive about it than before, you're almost a different person." Yukio have a comforting smile. "Try not to get too anxious. Just do your best."

"Yeah, if you get too anxious, you might find out that you're one of those people who have fainting problems when they get overly anxious." I showed her the text.

"I will! Thank you, Yuki, Rin!"

"Well, I've got another class to teach..." Yukio stood up and walked a couple of feet away before turning around again. "Don't be late for P.E., you two!"

"Bye, Yuki!" Shiemi waved to Yukio as he walked away back towards the school. Shiemi and I sat in awkward silence.

"Hey, Shiemi. What class are you in?"

Shiemi held the cell phone by it's sides lightly, so could read it better. "Huh?"

"Not cram school, but high school."

"Oh. Well, I only asked to get into the cram school. I don't think I could handle anything else at the moment..." Shiemi put her head down, but I could see the shy smile on her face. "I barely went to class in junior high." So she actually went to school? Can't be much though, obviously...

"Hey, I barely went either. I didn't exactly fit it..." I laughed a little, knowing our reason were completely different.

"Hey, Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't belong here, do I? In cram school I mean..."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, I don't really want to become an exorcist. I'm not smart like Suguro..."

"Well, having a brain like that doesn't hurt, but don't compare yourself to him, Shiemi. He's probably been studying it a lot longer than either of us, anyways." He's still a prick. "Besides, what fun would the world be if we were all like that? It's better with a variety of people."

"Why do you not talk while in class? You have a very cute and beautiful voice."

I looked down, "The real world scares me and the closer I get to it, the more chances I give it to hurt me and I'm not sure that I can ever get out of that, but I'm trying my best, step by step in order to try and work myself up to facing my fear."

"Rin?" Shiemi turned around and looked at me. "Do you have any friends?" She got up and moved herself onto the level I was on and sat beside me.

"What?"

"Well... you see..." Shiemi took a hold of my hand and looked up at me.

"Well, well!" Oh not now! "What are you two doing? Getting close, huh? Must you do this in broad daylight?"

I turned around to see Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru standing together. "Oh shut up, you prick!"

Bon chuckled at me, "What do you know, it actually can speak! What? Best friends act like this now? All touchy?"

"She's not my friend!" Crap! I didn't mean that! This is why I need to keep my mouth shut! Damn you, Rin Okumura! Oh, wait, I am Rin Okumura... "Dammit!"

"Oh, I get it now." She smiled at me, mocking me.

"Like you don't always have your stupid crew hanging around with you! Sticking with only two guys? How lame is that!" Bon glared at me. Behind him, Shima turned around and started to laugh.

"Hey, what are you laughing about!?" Bon turned around glaring at the pink-haired boy.

"I was just thinking about how it was true." He said, holding a laugh behind his hand. "'Sides, she's kind of cute, huh? And that voice is heavenly! Hey, you free this Saturday?" He asked, winking at me.

"Bite me." I said looking away. The boy just gave a grin.

"Where do ya want it?" He asked, narrowly missing the two-colored-haired boy's fist that swung at the back of his head.

I blushed slightly, I wonder if he bites hard? I want it on my neck! I know it's cliche but I have a really sensitive neck! No, wait! On my tail! It's even more sensitive! Oh wait... He can't find out about that...

"Get serious! Why would you agree with a bitch like her!?"

"What did you just call me?!" I bared my teeth at him and he did the same. I felt a low growl come from the bottom of my throat, but I doubted anyone else heard it than me. We started to glare at each other and I could feel the stares from the other three people around us.

"I believe that the flames of passion are beginning to flicker, ladies." said the calm and cool boy. I sighed at what the K'rik user said.

* * *

I stood at the top of the pit, leaning my back against the wall. Inside were four Leaper's, a type of demon that looked like a large frog, in individual cages. I looked down at the P.E. strip, judging it once more. For the girls, it was purple shorts, or pants, and along sleeved shirt. I chose the shorts, though. For the boys, track pants and a t-shirt.

"Now class!" Tsubaki, the P.E. teacher for the cram school, stood in the middle of the cages on a tower sort of thing with levers and controls. "First up, Okumura and... Suguro?" I looked towards Bon and smirked. Perfect. I walked towards the put and jumped down, landing with my knees bent while he decided to use the ladder. I stood up at the white line that was marked for the starting line and place my hands on my hips, smiling at Bon. "But these were supposed to be same sex pairings?"

"Whatever, just get on with it!" Bon shouted up to him. We got into the positions for running and looked at each other. He had the same intentions as me; win. "You should've just gone with another chick, Okumura."

I smiled at myself and looked ahead. "You probably should've as well."

"Another guy?" Bon asked, looking confused at my comment.

"A girl." Tsubaki hit the alarm signalling us to run. Both of us took off running from the Leaper, and I gotta say he was pretty fast. Even with these half demon powers he was still right beside me or just behind me as his legs cramped up.

"Okay, this is not a footrace! The goal is to get you conditioned to the movements of the demon! Try to pin down it's movements!" Tsubaki shouted from the control tower.

I looked behind me and saw Bon right on my tail. Dammit, I can't lose to him!

"Wow, Rin's pretty fast! Suguro was the best athlete at our junior high, no one could beat him!" I heard Shima talking to the others as they watched us run. I chuckled and looked behind me, smiling.

"Pretty slow, aren't we? You may be smart, but that's not gonna do you any good in the real world!"

"What did you say?!" Bon started to speed up. "In the real world," the Leaper jumped between us, causing us to run out of line from where we were originally heading. "-It's the last one still standing who wins!" I felt a shove on my back and fell to the ground face first, the Kurikara sword almost falling off of my shoulder. "Screw you!"

"Bon, you can't just hit a girl!" I rolled over and sat up to see Konekomaru giving a worried look to me and then to Bon. I looked at Bon and noticed the Leaper right behind him. It jumped up ready to attack, causing him to yell.

"Enough!" Tsubaki pulled a lever, which yanked the Leaper back to the center. "What on Earth do you two think you are doing?! Are you trying to get yourselves killed?!"

Bon and I stared at each on our hands and knees, panting and out of breath. "What the hell was that for?" Why the hell would he kick me?

"I wasn't about to lose to you, a girl, even if it killed me."

"Oh yeah?" I stood up, my fists clenched. "Then how about dying right here, right now!"

Bon got up, standing in the same position. "Come at me then! I dare you!" I lunged myself at Bon, grabbing his waist and pulling us onto the ground. Shima and Konekomaru were sliding down the walls to us, Tsubaki running to us as well. Bon swung his fist at me and pulling me towards him, holding my face close to his as he bared his teeth at me and I did the same to him. "You're just a weak little bit-"

I brought my knee up between his legs hard, and the fact that I had boney knees probably didn't make it feel much better for the pierced prick. He fell onto his knees, groaning and holding his crotch, bent over, crying over how it was such a 'cheap shot'. I looked down at him and saw Shima, Konekomaru and Tsubaki cringe. Bon looked up at me and got back up. He grabbed my hair and yanked it down causing me to jerk down with it. I put my hands around Bon's throat.

"It's not a cheap shot if it works for both parties! It hurts a girl just as much as it does you guys! And FYI, my pain receptors only work half the time so something like hair pulling - I barely feel it! I once had a nail stuck in the bottom of my shoe that was poking into my foot and the only thing I felt was the salt entering the wound from running around the school! I only found it was there because some girl in the locker room screamed and pointed at it before fainting! There was a freaking pool of blood there and I didn't feel anything! What makes you think you're special!?"

"Both of you! Enough! We are in the middle of class!" I felt Tsubaki's hand pull me back from Bon. "I can't believe either of you!"

"Believe it!" I yelled.

"Sorry." Shima tried to apologize as he was grabbing onto one of Bon's arms while Konekomaru grabbed the other, both of them struggling with holding him back. Bon and I stopped struggling and glared at each other, almost growling. Almost.

"Suguro, come with me." Bon followed Tsubaki to the further side of the pit, glaring at me as he walked past.

I watched him walk off and noticed Shima and Konekomaru come closer to me. "What the hell is with him?"

Shima laughed, "Sorry about that. Bon is so serious sometimes, he can't always take a joke."

"Are you okay though?" I looked down at Konekomaru and nodded.

"Yeah, I used to have fights worse than this daily. You know Reiji Shiratori? Yeah, I once saw him shooting pigeons with a crossbow. I beat the crap out of him for it. I saw the next day and he and his lackeys lead me to an abandoned court, he insulted Yukio and I punched the hell out of him, no wait, I only knocked out a tooth maybe, it wasn't that hard... But then he got possessed by a demon and it got really weird after that. You know Astaroth kind of looks like a minotaur. And whenever he's around a lot of Coal Tars and Demonic Fungi appear out of no wear..." I tilted my head deep in thought, before snapping out of it. "Anyways! Bon! What's his deal?"

"He came into this school with huge ambitions, so.." I looked at Shima now.

"Ambitions?"

"Bon wanted to defeat Satan, so he's studying to be an exorcist." I felt my eyes widen at Shima's statement. The image of the Old Man's face lying on the cold floor of the monastery, blood dripping from his eyelids and nose, dead, came into my mind.

"I'm gonna beat the shit out of Satan!"

I felt my eyes twitching. So he's the exact same as Rin... I threw my head back and began laughing.

"See? Makes you laugh, huh?" Shima laughed a little.

"Wait, that's supposed to be funny?" Shima stopped laughing when he read what I had wrote. "I was laughing at the irony."

"What irony?" Shima asked.

"It's true." We both turned to Konekomaru. "Bon is so intense because he's determined to restore our temple, which fell to ruin because of the 'Blue Night'."

"Blue Night? What's that?"

"What? You've never heard of it?" Shima gave me a surprised look.

"The Blue Night happened 16 years ago, when Satan massacred the world's most prominent clergymen. According to our own priest, on that night, one by one exorcists stared bleeding all over, then died from blue flames sprouting from their mouths." That's a lie.

Shima continued on from Konekomaru. "Blue flames being the symbol of Satan. Our priest, who was still in training at the time, huddled in a corner until dawn, since he wasn't able to stand up. After that night, our priest finished his training and took over the temple. The only problem was people were so spooked that so many monks died there on the same day, so they stopped coming, including our parishioners... Next thing you know, it was known as the 'cursed temple'."

Konekomaru spoke up, "Both Shima and I are apprentice monks at Bon's temple. We followed him to this exorcism cram school, hoping it would help restore the temple."

"Bon's got a full plate, so you could say he's driven." Shima placed one hand on his hip and smiled. "So try to cut him a little slack, okay?"

So Bon's from the cursed temple, huh? I looked behind me towards Bon, who was glaring at me from the corner of his eye as Tsubaki spoke to him. Maybe we weren't so different after all... Is that what you expected me to say? I'm not Rin, I won't say otherwise. I don't have the same resolve as him, I'm apathetic, lazy, a masochist, and I have a very loose and twisted sense of morals. Not to mention that I can actually get over Shiro's death and move on with my life and actually understand what Papa was going through. But then again, I'm viewing everything from hindsight, so I can't exactly say what I would have done if I was in the exact situation that Rin was in had I not retained the knowledge I have right now.

* * *

I leaned against the wall while it was now Shiemi and Paku's turn. Paku was wearing the pants instead of shorts and Shiemi was wearing... well a kimono. I kept glancing over at Bon, Shima and Konekomaru then head a scream inside the put. I quickly looked down at saw Shiemi had tripped in front of the Leaper. She looked back at it as it was jumping, but it was yanked back by the chain around it's neck as Tsubaki pulled the lever.

"For goodness sakes Shiemi! How many times are you going to trip?" Tsubaki looked down and placed his hands on his hips.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Shiemi pulled herself up and looked up at the teacher.

"Why are you the only one wearing a kimono?"

"These are actually the only clothes I have that are good for sports..." Shiemi put her head down, clearly embarrassed.

"That was fashionable about 100 years ago, you know? Next, Shima and Yamada!" As Shiemi and Izumo walked to the ladder, Shima and Shura in disguise slid down the side of the pit to the ground. I looked over to Izumo as she sat down beside Paku.

"You're really amazing, Izumo." Paku smiled at the polkabrows.

"Ah, whatever, it's not like I'm tired." I noticed her glance at Shiemi as she smirked. A cell phone started to go off. Everyone started to look around to see who would react or reach in their pocket for the phone.

"Who the hell's cell phone is that? In the middle of class?" Bon crossed his arms.

"Who is this?" We all looked up at Tsubaki as he held a cell phone up to his ear. Both Bon and I dropped our mouths open and gawked at the teacher. "What's the matter, honey? R-right now? You really are a handful, my cute little kitty." Did he really just call his wife 'kitty'? Tsubaki turned towards us. "Listen up! The rest of class will be a study block!"

"What!?" Bon and I spoke at the same time.

"Normally, the Leaper is a docile demon, but he has the annoying habit of reading people's emotions and attacking based on those emotions. Until I get back, you are not to go into the field and you are to stay out of the range of the Leapers chains! Got it? Alright!" Tsubaki turned around and left through the doors, almost running. "I'm on my way, my cute little kitty!"

Shima chuckled. "Did he just say 'my little kitty'?"

"What the hell do we study for a P.E. block?" Izumo looked pissed off. "Is that even allowed?"

"And he calls himself a teacher?" Bon complained. "I thought that True Cross Academy was a sacred place of learning where only the highly motivated people go, then again..." Bon looked at me. "The student aren't much better either!"

"Just shut the hell up, Suguro!" I glared at him. "Where's your damn proof I'm not motivated?" Shima got a look on his face as if saying 'really? You're going to do this again'

"Isn't it obvious by the way you act in class, you idiot! You're just a spoiled rich girl getting some special treatment, aren't you? Or are you doing other 'favors' to get into this school?"

Oh, this stupid pasty white bitch did not just imply that I'm a whore!

"Bon, you're being immature." Shima stepped closer to Bon.

"Please stop." Konekomaru looked nervous about us fighting. Again. For the third time today.

"Both of you just back off! Shut up!" Bon swung his a little to shoo them away. He turned to me. "If you insist that you're motivated, then prove it to us!"

"How would I do that?"

Bon pointed to one of the Leapers in the pit. "With that. If you can touch it without being attack, you win." I gave Bon a confused look. "It will look into your eyes and see your emotions. Anger, fear, jealousy, doubt. Whatever it sees, you're dead if you waver and look away, because it will attack you. If you're going to become a true exorcist, then you'll be able to control your emotions. If you make it back here in one piece, I'll be happy to acknowledge you as someone who is serious about this."

"Wait, Bon!" Shima had a worried look on his face, and I couldn't blame him. I didn't want to screw those things!

"Of course, I'll give it a shot as well. Obviously I'll win though! So make up your mind, what's it gonna be, princess?"

I smirked and looked down. "Of course I 'll do it." I heard my classmates let out a gasp and looked up to see Bon smiling at what I had wrote, but then my face turned into a glare and my voice turned to a lower pitch that was more sultry and lower toned, "Is that what you thought I'd say? Dipshit." I scratched behind my ear, enjoying the surprised looked on Bon's face.

"What?"

"Of course not! What if one of us gets killed by accident?" I can't pull out the sword in front of people... "And besides, I have the same ambition as you, Suguro. No way am I gonna miss out on the opportunity later on because I died of a shitty bargain like this."

"What?" Bon's confused look turned into shock then to anger as he turned to Shima and Konekomaru. "You told her, didn't you!" Shima and Konekomaru held their hands up defensively.

"Well..." They both looked away from the skunk-haired guy.

"Bullshit on ambition! You're just scared!" Bon glared at me, but I chuckled back.

"Whatever. Say what you want, I quite frankly don't care. I've dealt with worse verbal abuse so you can just go suck it." I waved my hand as to shoo him away.

Bon clenched his fists and looked down. "Why don't any of you ever fight back..." He looked up at me, determined. "I'm gonna do it! You just stand there and watch!" Bon turned around and slid down to the pit.

I ran to the edge of the put and looked at him, "Hey, idiot! Get back up here!"

"Bon!" Konekomaru looked at Shima and down to Bon.

"Is he... Serious?" I looked at Paku, who was talking to Izumo. Everyone was watching Bon as he approached the Leaper, except for Izumo.

"He's just trying to get attention. What an ass."

Bon walked with confidence towards the Leaper. How stupid is he? Bon stood about 10 feet away from the Leaper.

"I will become a real exorcist. I'm not going to be a coward like you." Bon was staring straight at he Leaper, but it didn't seem like he was talking to anyone in the room. "And I will defeat Satan!"

The whole room was dead silent for about 5 seconds before Izumo fell on her back, laughing. "You've gotta be kidding me! Defeat Satan? What is he, a child?"? I glanced at her, she was really starting to get on my nerves, and I had a feeling that I wasn't the only one. But fact still is she's a cute tsun-tsun~! Bon's stance stiffened and the Leaper opened it's mouth, roaring at Bon.

"Bon! Run!" Shima looked at his friend, worried.

I jumped down into the pit and managed to get myself in front of Bon just as the Leaper went for the attack. I felt its mouth close around my body tightly.

"Hey!"

"Rin!"

**Let. Me. Go.** I bared my teeth and glared into the Leaper's eyes. The white's of its eyes turned a blackish-purple as it looked down at me. **I said let go!** I felt a spark in my eyes and saw a flash of blue, but felt it nowhere else on my body. The Leaper let go as I placed a hand on its muzzle and gently pushed it back. "What the hell were you doing? Are you the big of a moron?" I turned around to look at Bon. "Listen up, and listen closely, Suguro!" I stepped closer to the boy from the cursed temple on the ground, standing above him. "I am the one who is going to beat the shit outta Satan! Got it?"

Bon looked scared and confused but shook off his feelings before standing up and pointing a finger at me, "Listen, you're the moron! What if you got yourself killed just now? You're the one who said you didn't want to die!"

"I did it to help you! Would you have rather died!?"

"Well don't copy my fricken ambition!"

"Copy?! I was the original!"

"What do you mean original?! I thought of it first!"

"Oh yeah!? What year? What day? What hour? What minute? What second'? Huh?!"

"What are you a child?!" I took a step closer to the moron.

"Look who's talking!" Our faces were almost touching as we bared teeth at each other.

I slowly backed off and crossed my arms, turning my back to Bon. I walked towards the latter and climbed up. As I got to the top of the pit, I saw Bon climbing up behind me. Bon walked past me and brushed against my shoulder. "Baka..." I mumbled under my breath but loud enough for him to hear.

Shima leaned into Konekomaru's ear to whisper to him and chuckled, "So who do you think is going to make the move first?" He said it loud enough for both Bon and I to hear. Both of our faces turned a bright red and we clenched our fists.

"Shut up, you ass!" We looked at each other as we spoke in unison, then looked away from each other, crossing our arms.

* * *

I looked down at the piece of paper on my desk Yukio had handed out before the final break of the day. Yukio wrote 'Break Time' on the chalkboard and picked up some textbooks off his desk and walked over to me, placing them on the desk beside Shiemi. He looked down at the paper I was looking at and adjusted his glasses. "What's this?"

"I'm studying."

"What?!" Yukio backed up, covering his nose and mouth with the top of his jacket. "You're talking in class and studying?! Is this some kind of curse?"

"What the hell does that mean, Four-Eyes?!" I glared at Yukio and gripped the pen in my hand. I groaned and looked back down. "Besides, my bangs keep getting in my damn eyes." I held my bangs back as I tilted my head up. Bon walked over to the desk and looked down at me. I smirked back up at him. "What do you want? Come here to mock me, too?"

A shade of red came across Bon's cheeks for some reason. "I didn't get a chance to tell you this morning... Thank you." Bon looked away, turning an even brighter shade of red.

"Oh... Um... Y-you're welcome, I-I guess..."

Bon reached into his pocket. "I use this to keep my hair out of my face when I study at night." He pulled out an alligator hair clip and handed it to me. "I have another one, so you can keep it." I took it from him and looked at it. Yukio and Shiemi were looking at us, not sure what to expect considering we were at each others throats earlier.

"This is creepy... Maybe it is a bad curse, Yukio!"

"What?! What's that supposed to mean? I was trying to be nice, you idiot!"I clipped my bangs up, but Bon eventually had to help me because I didn't exactly know what I was doing. I smiled at Bon, "Well thank you, Bon!" I giggled slightly as his face turned even more red than it had once before. I wonder why..."Don't call me that!"Yukio looked at Shiemi and chuckled as I stuck my tongue out at the two-toned-haired boy.

* * *

I rolled onto my back and opened my eyes to stare at the empty bed that belonged to Yukio. I groaned and yawned as I sat up and rolled my shoulders. It's too damn early to be awake. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and scratched my tail as it curled up beside me. Yukio should've woken me up by now... I began rubbing my temples as I began digging through my memory for the entire plot of Blue Exorcist. It took about ten minutes. I sighed as I looked at the alarm clock above my bed. Oh snap, it's 8:15AM! "Crap!" I jumped out of bed, stripping out of my white yukata that I sleep in, and grabbed my skirt that was hanging off the back of my desk and threw it on. I pulled the thigh socks that had lace at the top as fast as I could and began putting on the white dress shirt while buttoning it as I ran through the dorm. There wasn't ant point in putting on any makeup and my hair was pre-done as I had woke up late last night and had a hairstyle fest in the bathrooms with the multiple mirrors. It was in a ponytail with a blue ribbon. Grabbing the Kurikara from beside the desk, I opened the door and slammed it shut, running down the hall to the cafeteria. That damn Yukio! I skidded into the dorm cafeteria to see Yukio sitting with his finished breakfast in front of him. "Yukio!"

"Good morning, Rin." Yukio smiled at me as I finished buttoning up my shirt.

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up?!"

"I tried three times, but you didn't wake me up. And you looked pretty tired, so I decided to let you sleep in." He smiled again.

"I don't care how thoughtful you think that you are being!" I sat down at the seat across from him. "Try four times tomorrow!" I clapped my hands together and closed my eyes and prayed. "Time to eat!" I grabbed the rice and chopsticks in front of me and started to shove it in my face.

"You're eating? You don't usually eat breakfast."

"I'm running a marathon third period today, I'll die if I don't eat something! Also, I got a part-time job at Maid Latte, I start after cram school today."

Yukio stood up, picking up the tray with his dishes on it, "Well, I'm gonna head out now. Don't forget to clean up. Also, how'd you get the job?" Yukio walked towards the dark kitchen to put the tray on the counter.

"Oh, so you're my mother now, too? Well, guess what, no matter how much you look like her, you'll never be her." I finished my breakfast and placed the try beside Yukio's. "Thanks for the meal!" I ran after Yukio, trying to wrap my tail around me as I ran after him. "And it was Mephisto." I mumbled and began walking faster.

* * *

The clock seemed to be taking forever to hit 12:30. I sat in English, completely ignoring the teacher. I closed my eyes and tried to count, but by the time I got to 10, the bell finally rang. Everyone had shoved their books into their bags and ran out of the classroom, the majority of them heading to the same place as me; the Student Stores. I followed everyone down till I got to the store. There wasn't even a line anymore, just a crowd of people yelling and trying to get through to the front.

"Dammit! Am I too late?" I ran into the crowd, thanking whatever God was up there that instead of being like Rin, who is tall, I'm a palmtop demon princess only to see that there was only one yakisoba bun left. "That one's mine!" As I reached for it, another hand was placed on it at the same time. I looked up to the owner of the hand that belonged to Bon. "Bon!?"

"Hey, Rin!" I looked behind Bon to see Shima and Konekomaru, both holding a paper bag probably containing their own lunches. "Don't think we've run into you here before."

"Hey!" I smiled at Shima, he was a huge flirt, but it was nice and funny.

"When are yo gonna get those hands off? This lunch is mine." Bon broke the conversation with Shima and glared at me, not letting go.

"As if! This yakisoba bun is mine!"

"Now, now, Bon." Shima tried to move his hand up and down at Bon, trying to calm him down.

"You're acting like a child." Konekomaru looked at Bon and I.

Bon turned around and looked at Konekomaru, "Listen, Konekomaru. It's said grudges against food can last over seven generations. We need to draw the line here and now to avoid that!"

"Excuse me! I have an intermittent fasting going on! Today's my cheat day! I need this food right now! The only thing I've had in the last 48 hours is honey-soaked kumquat juice mixed with low-calorie soda and a low-calorie breakfast that I specially requested from the chef. And this is my only joy in life! Now let. Go. Of. My. Curry. Bun!" I yelled, yanking for the food. Bon gave a go to yank back, glaring at me.

"Fat chance! I got it first, Okumura!" He yelled, the two of us now out on a full-out tug-of-war for the noodle-filled roll in or hands.

I gasp when I noticed the wrapper of the lunch about to rip. I stopped to tell Bon to give it a rest when the blonde-streaked by pulled on the bun again, pulling me along with it and the two of us toppling to the ground.

I groaned as my forehead hit Bon's hard chest before popping my arms and knees up, gasping and blushing as I was sitting on Bon's lap, our faces nearly inches apart. The two of us were red in the face and the students around us were whispering and murmuring. Shima gave a whistle from the crowd.

"Whoo! Go, Bon! Way to make the first move!" He cheered on. Bon shot a glowering look at his pink-haired friend while I made a move for the yakisaoba bun again. Bon caught me before I did and the two of us were engaged in a classic game of grab-n-snatch, the both of us trying to swipe and snatch the delicious food that was high in the calories that I so desperately needed. What? You think I was lying about the diet? Rin's body may have a high metabolism but I still am into the dieting fad that I was still in in my first time around. I've been feeling light-headed lately due to lack of calories and not getting enough nutrients.

"If I wasn't light-headed right now, I would totally kick your asses. I need to eat more. The next time I go to Mephisto's office, I'm requesting food." I sighed as I got up and helped Bon get up. I began walking away as the crowd began to clear up enough that I could see Yukio surrounded by three girls giving death glares at each other. "What's going on over there?" I pointed to Yukio and the girls, getting Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru to look in that direction.

"Yukio would never eat the food that you've made!"

"What's your problem!?"

"Our young teacher's pretty popular, eh?" Shima chuckled a little.

"Especially in contrast to Rin."

I wrapped an arm around Konekomaru's neck and smiled, tightening it a little. "Aw, what's that supposed to mean, Konekomaru?"

"When did you two become so close!?" Bon turned around and glared at us. Yukio put his hand to the girls and said something, which caused all their faces to go into a drop. As Yukio turned, he was running towards me, I heard the three girls yell, "Sister!?"

Oh hell no! Yukio, learn how to grow a pair and be with your potential harem of beautiful women from the schools!

"Come with me!" Yukio grabbed onto my sleeve and pulled me with him, running back towards the school dining hall. By the time we got there, we were both panting, trying to catch our breaths. "Thanks to you, I'm saved."

"What was that all about anyways, Yukio?" I managed to write through the blackening world.

"All three girls made me a lunch and were fighting with each other over who's lunch I was going to eat." Yukio stood up straight and looked at me.

"You should've just taken one of them, if not all three. They made it just for you, that's such a waste." I placed a hand on my hip, before tripping over my own feet, falling into Yukio's arms.

"You can talk now you know. I'm pretty sure that you've gotten used to it by now. And besides, I couldn't eat three meals at once, and if I chose one, I would upset the others."

"You are part demon regardless of how little it may seem or be, so become one with the sin of gluttony. And embrace the hell out of it!" I actually spoke.

"Yay! She can talk again!" Yukio threw his hands up as if it was some magical thing.

"Whatever." I looked behind to see the dismay of food behind the glass cabinet. "Oh my gosh! Check out this spread!" I placed my hands on the lass and looked inside. "A cafeterira with lobster on the menus! This is incredible... French, Chinese, Italian... They have everything!"

"Well, True Cross Academy is a school for the privileged."

I smirked at my brother's comment and crossed my arms. "So I guess this means I'm high class now."

"You have to buy your meal ticket over here first, at the vending machine. "I turned around smiled. "What should have? It's gonna be hard to decide-" My mouth dropped open and I almost passed out. "What the hell!? Tell me these prices have an extra zero!"

"I just told you," Yukio walked over to stand beside me. "This is a rich kids school."

I reached into my bag and placed a hand on the handle of the Kurikara. "Damn you rich snobs..."

"Calm down, Rin!" Yukio grabbed me from behind and tried to pry hands from the swords, which was still in it's casing, "The cheapest one is about ¥18,000! I'll pay for you!"

"I'm taking this to Mephisto! That... That... Eccentric man..." I wriggled free of Yukio's grip and ran out of the cafeteria doors, navigating my way to Mephisto's office, surely being followed by Yukio. I slammed into Mephisto's office. "Yo! Mephisto!" The head principal turned in his chair and looked at Yukio and I, standing in his doorway. "God, whenever you do that, I expect an angora cat and you being Dr. Evil."

"I don't... I don't know what that is.." Mephisto said.

"It's Austin Powers! Now then, what the hell is with the prices in the cafeteria?! Lower them, please!"

Mephisto got a slight smile on his face and placed his elbows on his desk, then his chin onto his hands. "I am afraid I cannot do that. In order to make top-quality cuisine, we need top-quality ingredients as well as hire first-class chefs."

"Well the damn cafeteria doesn't need to be first-class, does it?"

"Yes, it does. First-class cuisine and dining enhances one's life." A ding went off and Mephisto smiled, looking down at a cup on his desk. He peeled back the top and I could read on the label that it was instant ramen. He picked up his chopsticks that were laying beside the Styrofoam cup and started to eat. Yukio and I looked at each other and I could tell we both had the same thought. That coming from someone who is eating instant noodles out of a cup.

"So, is instant ramen like good quality food compared to what they have in Gehenna? Or are you just doing that to belittle us?" I asked pointing at the instant ramen.

"Yes actually, now then are you here to question my choice of cuisine or do you want something?" Mephisto asked.

"How about an allowance, then? How else are we supposed to get food?" I placed a hand on my hip, getting impatient with my boss or client or whatever he is considered to me!

"Oh my... How could I forget such an important detail. After all," Mephisto reached into his pocket and smiled, "even the daughter of Satan needs something to live off of, no?" He pulled out a ¥2,000 bill from his wallet and held it up."

"Oh my gosh!" I stared at the rare, impossible piece of paper in his hand.

"A phantom bill whose existence is said to be an urban legend!"

I grabbed the bill from his hands and held it tightly, staring down at it. "I can buy 10 yakisoba buns with this!"

"Before I forget once again, you will be paid every month on the 10th, alright?"

"What?!" Yukio and I both spoke at the same time and stared a Mephisto in disbelief.

"This is it? For a whole month!?" Yukio pointed at the bill in my hands.

"Correct." The head of the school maid matter-of-factually.

"We can't live off of this!" Yukio said, I tried to make my arms go into an X-shape repeatedly.

"What? You're unhappy? Well then how about a ¥100 instead? Would you prefer that? Taisuke Itagaki's image is on it and it is my current favorite."

"Look at what you've just unleashed! He can't help that he's cheap!" I pointed at Mephisto, before turning at him. "Just to be clear, this allowance is apart of my paycheck for my side job for you?"

"No, not at all." Mephisto said nonchalantly. "I wasn't even aware that I paid you for that."

"Oh thank god! And by the way, if you ever need a personal maid or nanny or cook, I'm open for discussion with cash payment. And yes, you are paying me. Remember, we discussed this yesterday when I mentioned on adding another half hour to our sessions.!" I said.

"Oh yeah... I need a maid and whenever my little brother comes over I would like a nanny." Mephisto said.

"When can I start?" I asked.

"Whenever you can." He tossed me key. "There's the key to my mansion. I only sleep an average of 1 hour so I'll be looking forward to seeing you in a maid's outfit. Do you prefer blue, orange, red, green, and purple." Mephisto held up Tokyo Mew Mew cosplay.

"Um, can it be a different one each day?" I asked.

"Fair enough." He said handing me the blue one.

* * *

"So, we'll be sharing the money for the groceries and you can make our lunches." Yukio walked in front of me as I walked behind, pushing the shopping cart. Remind me why I'm going to allow myself to even go near something that Mephisto cooked... Oh yeah, character development. Yukio and I had come to an agreement hat because Yukio already earns money as an exorcist and a teacher, and I make money with my part-time jobs, we would pay for the groceries together and I would make the lunches, saving him money and letting me actually help him with something for once. Yukio threw a leek into the cart, on top of the carrots and raw beef.

"There's just one problem, where can I cook it? I mean we don't have a kitchen in our dorm room. And I'm pretty sure that alcohol burner along with the ethyl alcohol I borrowed from the nurse and science wings, will only do so much, considering that that fish I had has never tasted better with that alcohol taste to it." I stopped beside the rice, looking at the different kinds. I looked to Yukio, waiting for his response.

"Ah! You can use the main kitchen. It's just us in their anyway, so there won't be any worries. Also, you need to tell me what you're doing behind my back in our dorm!" Yukio smiled as I placed some jasmine rice into the cart.

* * *

I cut up the lettuce into small slices, letting the soup boil to the right temperature. I had laid out the rest of the lunch on the counter, completing the rest. Yukio leaned against the ledge that showed into the kitchen and smiled at me.

"You really don't need to start this late, you know? It's already 11."

I turned around to Yukio, not even bothering to hide my tail and I just put my hair in a bun so it wasn't everywhere. "You should make lunch the night before and then freeze it. Then in the morning, take it out for school and by the time noon comes around, it will have thawed out to the right temperature." I smiled, feeling good about myself for actually informing Yukio about something for once. "Just think about it as an old housewife's trick."

"I see..." Yukio smiled at me, with tired eyes. "If only you spent this much energy on your school studies.

"Oh shut up and go to bed, Four-Eyes!" I yelled before muttering a low-tone, "It's more that I just don't pay attention in your class anyways."

Yukio chuckled and turned around. "Yes, Ma'am. Goodnight." He left the cafeteria to head back to the dorm room, leaving me all alone in the kitchen.

As I continued preparing tomorrow's lunch, I began thinking about why I was even here. I couldn't come up with anything at all.

I placed the last of the bento into the containers and put the lids on the top. "There, all done!" I smiled at my work and placed it into the fridge, side-by-side. As I closed fridge, I heard a small bang come from the counter. I turned around to see one of the metal bowls on the ground. "Really? Is that all?" I walked over to the bowl and picked it up, letting my bun fall out behind me. "Is this supposed to be intimidating or just a child's attempt at badly throwing a tantrum? I can throw a better tantrum and I at least know not to throw things like a child. Oh wait, I do still do that, I just don't let anyone know that." I looked up at the clock and noticed the time, 2AM. "Wow, it's really late. I got out my phone and began looking through my contacts, until I found the one I was looking for.

"Hey, Chief? Is it alright if I come in to work right now? I have nothing better to do anyways." I asked.

* * *

"Welcome back, Master~"

The doors open as customers walked in.

"Please follow me this way," I lead the guy to a table. "What would you like today?"

"I would like a parfait please."

"Of course, I will be right back with your meal, Master."

Yes, if you're wondering, I was serious about working at a maid cafe. Since I was approved by Mephisto, I can't screw up like before! Besides, so far this place is fun and the pay is good, also the people here are super nice!"

"Good work, Koyomi-chan~!" A voice called out from behind me as I turn to face a short, yet taller than me and very young looking 30-year old woman in a maid costume different from mine.

"Thank you very much, Chief. Is there something else you need for me to do?" I asked,

"You can go take out the garbage." Chief replied as I thanked her and headed to the back door with the garbage in my hands.

Seriously, if someone from school were to see me in this kind of get-up, I don't know what the hell I'd do with myself.

"What a surprise! It's Rin Okumura in a maid outfit, is this where you work?" That familiar cool tone floated off as the pink haired boy walked by. I fell to my knees and cried.

"Why of all people did it have to be RENZOU SHIMA?!" I cried in agony.

* * *

"Good job everyone!"

"See you tomorrow, Chief!"

I walked out the back door to find Shima waiting there for some reason. Was he seriously waiting out here all night? It's already two hours before school. I even brought my uniform so that I could make sure that I didn't waste any time changing.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just checking to make sure it really was you." Shima replied as I shrugged and leaned against the wall.

"I don't see why you would, not very many people are this short with this hair length." I said as I began walking around aimlessly, for some reason he kept on following me.

"So why are you up so late? Or up so early?"

"I didn't get any sleep last night. I ended up attempting to make Yukio and I bentos for today, but knowing Yukio, by the time I get back to the dorms, he'll probably have eaten them knowing him. He's so weird." I laughed slightly.

"Oh, you cook?" Shima asked.

"Yeah, but I'm terrible at it. Have you ever seen Baka and Test? I'm like Himeji when it comes to cooking." I sighed, cracking my neck and began rubbing my stiff neck and shoulders.

"I'll be sure to never go near any food you make." Shima said. "You can either be a looker or a cooker, not both."

"Yep, so anyways, I'll see you at lunch." I said as I went up to a door and used the dorm key.

I sighed as I went into the kitchen and went into the fridge to see the boxes messed up. Okay, now that is actually pissing me off.

I ran up the stairs to the dorm bathrooms to see Yukio brushing his teeth. He turned around to look at me just as I brought my foot up and slammed it against his chest, sending him flying onto the ground. "You Four-Eyed-Mole-Face!"

"Who the hell are you calling a Four-Eyed-Mole-Face?!" Yukio got onto his knees and held onto his glasses, glaring at me.

"Shut up!" I pointed one of the empty bento containers in my hands at him. "I don't give a damn how hungry you were, there are just things you shouldn't freaking do!"

"What?" Yukio tilted his head in confusion. Yeah. I so don't feel sorry for doing this to him. That false accusation is for all the weird stares you've given and are still giving me and that kick was for all the lies you've told me. I don't give a damn what reason you've had, it's no excuse to lie to me. If you lie to me, all it'll ever do is make me think of worse things. It's fine lying to me, it's fine because I'm not human, right!? It doesn't matter how I feel because I'm not human, right!? Is that what everyone thought when they lied to me?!

"Don't play dumb, Yukio! The food that I cooked for our lunch," I held out the two empty containers in front of me to show him they were empty, "you ate it all, didn't you!?"

"I would never do such a thing and you know that, Rin!"

"Do I know that? I just found out that you're an exorcist a few weeks ago. I barely know you, being family doesn't excuse that fact. If that bond never existed, I'd consider you a quasi-friend considering that I barely know you. If you didn't do it, then tell me who did. It's just the two of us in this dorm, remember?" I glared down at Yukio and felt my tail twitching in anger. The glare and twitching stopped as Yukio and I both gave each other nervous looks. "Just the two of us...?"

"No, it's not... Everyday, whenever it was time to eat, there was always food prepared for the two of us on the tables. We ate it without question or concern as to who made it. So who cooked those meals?" As Yukio's last phrase came out, we heard a chopping noise coming from downstairs. And stomach please prepare yourself to become a solid iron fortress that can't be broken. I need to make Yukio something to eat after that... "Someone's there..."

"Someone? But who...?" Yukio slowly got up and stepped in front of me, heading down the stairs. I slowly followed behind him, feeling my tail swishing behind me. We got down to the cafeteria and slowly walked in. Yukio looked back at me and I nodded for us to continue. We walked to the counter and poked my head in. Inside stood Mephisto, shopping onions with a butcher's knife. He turned around and smiled at us.

"Good morning!"

"Mephisto?!" I faked surprise.

"So you're the one who's been cooking meals for us!?" Yukio was actually truly surprised by this.

"Oh no, definitely not. I am just a temporary replacement."

"Temporary replacement?" Yukio and I asked.

"The one in charge of your meals us Ukobach."

"Ukobach?" I cocked my head, saying it sounded weird considering that it wasn't of English or Japanese pronunciation.

"I've heard that somewhere before.. I think it's a stove spirit that-"

"Enters people's kitchens at night to enhance the flavor of the food while people are sleeping."

Mephisto pointed the butcher's knife in his hand at me. "I see, you are not referred to as Mnemosyne for nothing! Splendid! I thought that Mr. Shiratori was honestly joking when he said that, but this is amazing! He has been loyally carrying out his duties as my familiar. However, yesterday... because you two trespassed on Ukobach's territory, the kitchen, he is now in a snit and has boycotted his job." We had migrated over to the tables and Mephisto placed two dishes in front of us, crossing his arms and having his signature smirk on his face.

"I think I sort of understand what you just told us. But what's this?" Yukio looked down at the bloody red thing boiling with bubbles.

"It's a Mephisto special - Little Demon-style oatmeal! Please, partake of it." This is terrifying. "Go on, don't be shy."

"Thank you for the meal!" I grabbed the sides of the bowl and pulled it up to my mouth, chugging it down. I felt my face turn red as I dropped the bowl. It felt as if my throat was being ripped open from the inside out and it was AMAZING! I collasped over to Yukio from the pleasure and felt a blush on my face. "Don't. Eat. It." If this 'demon' soup did this to me, a half-demon, Yukio shouldn't even consider it. "Thanks for the meal, Mephisto!"

"Regardless of how it happened, a familiars misconduct it's its master's fault. Until Ukobach's mood improves, I will be the new chef for you both."

"And if he doesn't get over it?" Yukio had a concerned look on his face as I rested in his arms, feeling a headache starting to come over my vision going in circle.

"Naturally in that case, I will become your permanent cook."

Yukio shook me, "Rin!"

"You know what?" I asked. I held my fist up, still a bit ditzy, "That Ukobach or whatever his name is..." I giggled a little and smirked. "I'm gonna destroy him."

"No... you mustn't destroy him..."

"Sssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhut up! You don't even know what I meant!" I said as I shoved off Yukio and went into the kitchen, "Since, you're obviously not like me and can't handle that, I'll make you something, just go and fix yourself up for school, I'll tell you when it's done.

"You're pretty self-sufficient for a 15 year old girl, you know that, right?" Mephisto asked as I began making breakfast.

"Yeah and you're either a really shitty cook or you're really good at revenge, Mr. Faust." I said. "Do you want any of this?"

"I don't see why not. It's only breakfast. What could you screw up?" Mephisto went out and sat down at the tables.

I sighed at this, but continued on with making the food. When I was finished, I placed the meal on the trays and carried them out.

"Don't eat anything until, Yukio gets here. I want us to eat like a family." I said.

"Too bad." Mephisto said as he simply stared at the meal.

"There's a Lucifer-worshipping-illuminati-person in your school." I said as my parting words. I wasn't too sure what the thing with Shima and the Illuminati was as I had only seen the anime and only read about it on the wikia.

"Oh, Rin, is it done already?" Yukio asked when I went into the room to see him putting on his tie.

"Yeah. We're having white rice, homemade miso soup, and an omelet filled with lots of vitamins from Mr. Chicken." I smiled walking out with Yukio.

"Mr?" Yukio asked.

"We better hurry up, your food is getting cold and Mephisto is waiting for us." I said as I walked down the stairs with him. "You think we could just sleep in any room in this place? I mean no one else lives here besides us."

"I don't think we should. You never know what might happen." Yukio said.

"Yeah, so now then, go eat, I've already been through hell, so I'm going to sit this one out and just have some onigiri." I said sitting down with the onigiri.

"Thank you for the food!" Yukio said and began eating.

"Hey, this is pretty good. Mmm, delicious!" Mephisto exclaimed.

"Hey, Mephisto, does it taste alright?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. It's terrific!"

"Do you really mean it? Mm-hmm. You sure know your way around the kitchen, Rin."

"Thank you very much." I smiled.

* * *

I made a light grumble to myself as I washed up the kitchen's sink, that sound matching the rumbling that was occurring outside. The sky was covered in thick puffs of dark clouds and rain was sheeting upon the dorm and all around. I could have been outside dancing in the rain, but NOOOOO! I have to make amends with a PMSing stove demon! Tossing a bit of my hair over my ear, I gave a tired sigh and I placed my hands on my hips, looking around with narrowed eyes.

"Look, I put everything away just like it was before and cleaned up everything. Will you just get over it already and stop your PMSing and go back to making mostly Yukio's meals? Please do. Because Mephisto's meals - no! His _nuclear project_, are deadly enough to kill ten men! C'mon! Help a girl out here!"I felt a fork fly past my face and stuck itself into the wall in front of me. "Are you seriously still mad? What are you so pissed about anyways?" Pots and pans flew at me, hitting my face and arms that were still hung at my sides, my face showing that I actually gave zero fucks about what he was doing to me. "If you don't feel like cooking anymore then please just get lost. You aren't the only one who can cook." I said in a low voice. The lightning and thunder highlihted the kitchen window, revealing a little demon. I gave a small smile when I saw that he had a skewer in one hand, and a shaker of paprika in the other.

"Fine. Let's dance, princess!"

Without a second thought, Ukoback and I began grabbing pots and pans and ingredients from around the kitchen. We threw meals together, eating each other's food, and doing it again. We stopped at our last dish and he stood on the counter, myself on the floor, panting and glaring at each other, sweat dripping from our foreheads. I felt myself fall to the floor in exhaustion and heard a little off come from the counter, confirming that Ukobach had done the same.

"Rin!" I heard Yukio run in the kitchen door and look down at me. "What happened in here...?" A clapping sound came from up on top of one of the cupboards. Mephisto.

"They battled to within an inch of their lives, holding back nothing as they let loose their powers and skills!"

"A cooking battle?"

"By flexing their culinary muscles, they discovered each other's talents, and thus, a new friendship was born!"

"That rice with free-range pork and soy sauce was perfection~!" I smiled and groaned on the ground.

_"Your fried noodle with eggplant and peppers was a piece of heaven."_

I sat up and stood up, grabbing Ukobach's hand. "Really? You think it was a piece of heaven? Oh, you are so nice! I was completely wrong about you." I said, petting the demon's back.

"Thank you for praising me as I praised you. It's good to see someone eat your dishes and say they're delicious."

"Hey!" I grabbed Ukobach's hands in mine, "Let's do it! Let's make the ultimate lunch! Let's make the best lunch in the world together! Something so good, Papa would die in tears of happiness over how good it was!" What do you say, Ukobach?" I asked. Ukobach nodded and we smiled at each other.

"That's my big sister... defying logic in more ways than one..."

I smiled at Yukio and laughed. Ukobach and I began to clean up the kitchen and offered Yukio and Mephisto the leftovers from our food battle; Mephisto declined, leaving us to our own which was niece. My heartburn wasn't exactly loving him right now. Or would the phrase be that it was in love with him right now? My throat and stomach are still on fire! We finished cleanign up and went to sit down across from Yukio at the table, Ukobach following me.

"So, how is it?" I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"As good as always, Rin."

I looked down at Ukobach who was staring at me as if hypnotized. I moved my arm in his face and he snapped out of it. Ukobach jumped down from the table and ran back into the kitchen, turning the kitchen light off. Weird.

"The F*ck's up with them?" I asked to no one in particular.

* * *

"My, we have so much food. I really do wonder if we can eat it all on our own. With you having been starving yourself for the last few days." Yukio said. I was too busy blowing my bangs out of my face.

"Well, let's just get to the courtyard and start eating. Man, me and Ukobach worked our asses off last night. These are gonna be the best~!" I said happily with a bit of skip in my step. Yukio gave a smiled and we found ourselves in nice spot under an oak tree. Just as we were about to open the lunches, three shadows surrounded us.

"Yukio! May we join you for lunch?" Yukio looked up and flinched as he saw it was his fanclub, the three of them already taking seats.

"Hey! Mind if we tag along?"

"Damn it, Shima! Don't go inviting yourself!"

We were then joined by the three musketeers, Shima taking a seat while Konekomaru hesitated his move. Bon just looked pissed, as usual.

"W-Well, looks like we'll be having a group lunch today, right, Rin?" Yukio asked, scooting closer to my side as a girl tried to get closer to him. I shrugged as I undid one of the bentos and popped my chopsticks. But began coughing.

"Are you alright, Rin?" Konekomaru asked.

"Yeah, it's just heartburn and my sore throat. I'm not used to talking and I ate something super-acidic yesterday." I waved it off and

"Well, please do try the food. We have more than enough." Yukio said, breaking open his chopsticks. The three of his fanclub were doing as he did while Shima followed along with his own lunch and some of the bentos, Konekomaru doing what he did, and Bon looking at the food with suspicion.

"Mmmmmm-mm! This is so good! Yukio! You made this, didn't you? Oh, just as expected from a first-class gentleman like yourself~!" praised the blonde girl as she ate some white rice with sauce. I narrowed my eyes and I think Yukio caught it.

"O-oh no, I didn't-"

"Yeah, you must've made this, right, Yukio? You're pretty good at cooking, I see." Shima said. I was struggling not to break my chopsticks in half, but it apparently wasn't going so well.

"Please, don't praise-"

"You're just too humble, Yukio. I mean, it's not like your sister made this. She's just too, ah... dangerous? Demontic?" Suggested the brown-haired girl.

That was the deal break. I had snapped my chopsticks and stood up immediately, "I'm sorry. I seem to have lost something at the dorm, Yukio. I have to go back. It's my freaking self-respect and my will to even show my face around anyone." I mumbled the last sentence as I ran off, trying to ignore the stinging tears in my eyes. The voices in my head telling me that it's because I'm not human that they can freely talk like this.

I ended up running all the way back to my dorm with anger building up at every part of my body. I angrily kicked and threw and punched anything I could get my hands on and was around me. When I was done, I was left with a giant mess.

"I need to clean this up." I mumbled, collapsing onto my knees and began weakly cleaning everything up, before having a coughing fit.

"Che, why'd she run away like that? It was so stupid." I heard Bon's voice from behind the front door.

"My sister gets mad easily. She actually took it very well, if you had met her before and the same situation happened, everyone would have been on a one-way trip to the emergency room. She's trying to control herself. As a way of trying to control herself, she limited herself to not using verbal speech. You saw her the first few weeks, she only used a pen and paper to write out what she wanted and what she felt. At least, that's what I think. I'm not sure why she did it, exactly. She just stopped talking one day and ended up being distant from everyone. You know, she used to throw silent tantrums and it was so strange, her body looked as if she was screaming and crying, but all you heard were the tears that fell. She's actually trying to be normal, but she can't ever be. She's been starving herself and she tries to do everything on her own. She has heartburn problems, but she won't take anything for it, her throat is probably really sore from the overuse and she won't tell anyone. She didn't even get a wink of sleep the past few days. And I don't blame her on this incident, since it's partly my fault..."

I walked up the stairs, not wanting to hear any of this sentimental bullshit.

I picked up a knife from the kitchen as I walked past it and sat down on the floor and began replaying that conversation over and over again in my head.

Stupid fanclub... Stupid, dumbass followers. Take a hint! He can't deal with women! And he didn't make that lunch! I did! I did, dammit! It's always!... It's just... not fair! I gripped the sides of my head.

**Then... you might as well kill them now...**

Shit! It's that voice again...

**If a human pisses you off, it is okay to crush them?**

Like Hell it's okay!

**They must all hate you right now.**

...

**Kill them all now, and the sadness will only last until tomorrow...**

I said shut up! No more! Who the hell are you!?

**... Oh, you know that well.**

I do... I've always heard that voice a certain times in my life. By this time I already knew I couldn't oppose that voice no matter what I did. At the time, I had admitted to my own instincts as a blood-thirsty demon. The voice of my DNA... I can't stop my own DNA from bringing out my sadistic murderous side. For the purpose I was, born, was to be a life that the king of Gehenna wanted to nurture, and I can't stop this voice from wanting to kill. But I can still remember when I first met Reiji Shiratori... it was when this voice first started. We were friends at first and I requested something big of him when he was a child. I shouldn't have asked a child that. I had requested that if I were to kill lots of people for him to end my life at the moment he got the chance or when it happened. And for him to do it while I was alone as if I was by myself, I might become reluctant to die, so...

"Being here all alone just depresses me more and more." I said as I began cutting more furiously.

**You're happy with your unreal emotions? Could anyone feel anything close to love or friendship for the daughter of Satan? You want to know something, those three will hate will you just for existing. You're the child of the demon who ruined their lives! **

Shut up! He didn't do that on purpose! He just wanted a body to help Yuri!

**Doesn't that make it worse? That means that you're the cause of all their sadness, doesn't it?**

I caused such sadness...

**It's because you trust humans, even though you aren't one yourself!**

Because I trust humans...?

**You're different from them. Because you're not a human, even betraying you doesn't hurt them inside that much.**

I can't cope with this... I can't live anywhere. I have no where to call home! I never have!

"NEE-CHAN!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked down at my mutilated legs. I made a quick grab for Kurikara and I ran out of the room, making my way downstairs and looking around, gasping as I saw my brother taking aim at a large Ukobach while Bon was laying in a corner unconscious, a bleeding wound on his head. I then spotted the smashed herbs and kumquats.

"Who the Hell stepped in those herbs?! Ukobach and I spent half the night looking for those! And what about those kumquats?! We were going to make honey-preserved kumquats for my sore throat! Is that why he's like this!?" I asked running out of the way of a swipe of the now-huge demon's hand. I then ran forward and shot a look at the demon.

"Dammit! Ukobach, get a hold of yourself! It's only some herbs and fruit, we can get more later! And even if they were smashed, I know what you're getting at! Listen! What was it you told me before?! It's about someone saying that if the dish was ignored, then it wasn't worth your time! But if the dish is eaten and praised, then it's worth your time! You taught me that! You reminded me of what I went through in the past!" I shouted. "So please, just calm down, Ukobach. Please." I said more gently. Ukobach looked at me with curious eyes, before giving a soft mew and shrinking back to his regular form, curling up into a ball and sleeping. Yukio and I have a sigh and looked to the still knocked out Bon.

"Let's get him back to his dorm. I think he'll think this whole thing was a dream if we him to his room." Yukio said. I sighed and nodded in agreement, once again blowing my bangs out of my face and grinning.

"Geez, what a whacked up day, huh?"

Yukio could only laugh gently, until he noticed my legs. "What the Hell!?"

"What? This? It'll heal in no time. I've always been a fast healer. Besides, I just tripped in a pit of knives, ask Ukobach."

_"You took that and began crying in your room while turning your thighs into the slasher fest."_ Ukobach said.

"Yeah, nobody asked you." I mumbled.

I looked down at Ukobach who was staring at me as if he was hypnotized. Again. I snapped my fingers in front of his face and he snapped out of it. Ukobach jumped down from the table and ran back into the kitchen, and turned the light off. Da f*uck!? That's the second time this week. What the hell is wrong with him?! It's freaking weird!

* * *

"Shiemi?" I stood behind the blonde-haired girl in the hallway to Cram School as she kneeled on the ground on her hands and knees. "What are you doing down there?"

"N-nothing!" She quickly got up and turned away from me, grabbing her bag that had fallen on the ground. She started to head down the hall to the classroom, not even bothering to say anything to me.

"Hey Shiemi, wait up!" I ran up beside her and smiled at her. "Ready for today's test results?"

"Sure..."

"You okay?" I opened the door for her that lead to the classroom. Shiemi nodded and walked past me to her usual seat beside mine. I followed her to the desk and sat down, place the Kurikara and my shoulder bag beside me like always. Shiemi seemed to be in a bitter mood today, but I couldn't figure out why. She was always so full of life and smiling and a little clumsy, but she was never really down. I looked behind me to where Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru were sitting. They didn't seem to notice I was looking at them, which wasn't a bad sign. I tried to listen to what they were talking about, as Shiemi wasn't exactly any fun at the time being, but couldn't hear much other than them discussing last night's homework. I turned my attention back to the front and pulled my shoulder bag up from the ground and reached into it, pulling out the Old Man's phone as well as my own phone and began transferring the number to my own phone and began texting Mephisto about what happened with Ukobach.

Yukio walked into the classroom and placed a few books on his desk along with a folder, probably containing the test. He sighed and walked over to me hit the desk hard.

"May I help you? I'm trying to question someone, who's more knowledgeable on the subject of demons. Specially stove demons." I said looking up from my phone to see a taken back Yukio.

"And who might that be and how do you know that they know more than me?"

"Well, I just transferred their number from your father's phone, there's only one number on there and it's the number that got me in this class!" I said. "Also he's Ukobach's master."

"Who're you guys talking about?" Shima asked.

I turned to him with narrowed eyes, "This an A and B conversation so C your way out before D jumps over E and F's you up like a G." I said with hand gestures.

"Someone's in a bad mood."

"I woke up to a stove demon next to me and it was really weird because - It was just weird..." I put my phone away and Yukio went back in front of the class and smiled at all of us.

"Alright, summer vacation is less than half a month away, but before the break, you will take this year's Exwire Authorization Exam."

"Esquire? What's that?" I turned my head to Shiemi, keeping my voice in a low whisper.

"It's Exwire, Rin. A candidate to become an exorcist."

"Be aware," Yukio held up some papers in his hand, "once you are promoted to an Exwire, you will be subjected to more specialized combat training, so the exam won't be easy to pass. Therefore... Next week we will hold a week-long boot camp to prepare you for it." A quiet gasp came across the classroom. Oh Hell no! It's that time of the year! I freaking hate summer break! It's gonna be five long weeks full of boredom! I don't want to do the Exwire Exam! Can't I just stay a page forever?! "As the camp won't be mandatory, indicate whether you will be participating or not, as well as the 'meister', or title. that you'd like to acquire, and turn in the form by Monday." Yukio went back to his desk to sit down, letting us look over the forms. I stood up and walked back to Bon's desk, holding the piece paper out to him.

"Hey. What the hell is a meister and a title?"

"What?" Bon looked shocked at the fact that I didn't know this. Or was faking not knowing in this case,

"I - uh - please clue me in.." I looked down with my head and up with my eyes to Bon.

"You don't even know that and you're going to become an exorcist? Give me a break!"

"Haha, you really are clueless, aren't you, Rin? It's cute." I felt a blush over my face as I glared at Shima.

"Dammit, shut up! Me being here, it was a spur of the moment decision and I didn't study up on everything. Yukio's buying me kids books!" I explained.

"A meister is a technical qualification required to become an exorcist, and it's a title given to those who are proven to be highly skilled." I looked down at Konekomaru, although, it wasn't too far down, who was smiling at me. "Knight, Dragoon, Tamer, Aria, and Doctor 0 those are all the titles, and as long as you have acquired at least one, you can become an exorcist."

I sat down beside him and looked at the piece of paper. "Okay, I kind of get it."

"Hey, who said you could sit with us?" Bon was ignored by Shima and Konekomaru, but got a smirk from me.

"Also," Konekomaru continued, "your combat style will vary greatly depending on which meister you get."

"Right, thanks, Konekomaru!" I smiled at him. "So what style are you going to go for?"

"Shima and I are going to try for Aria."

"Aria?"

"Aria are meister's that battle demons reciting the Bible and sacred scriptures..."

Shima continued on for Konekomaru. "While Bon is going all gung-ho over here and going for Aria and Dragoon."

"That's our Bon!" I smiled at Bon.

"Don't call me Bon!"

"Too bad! I don't like your name because it reminds of Toradora!" I snapped.

"Is that why they refer to you as Palmtop Tiger in some groups?" Bon asked.

"No one calls me that." I pointed out.

"It's Palmtop Demon, if I heard Shiratori right." Izumo pointed out from across the room.

"Shut up! This an A and B conversation so C your way out before D jumps over E and F's you up like a G."

"How is it an A and B conversation if it's between four people?" Paku asked.

"Me and Konekomaru represent A and Shima and Bon represent B, now please don't intrude." I said politely.

"Come to think of it, Mr. Okumura has two as well - Doctor and Dragoon!" Konekomaru smiled at himself as if he was proud of knowing this fact.

"Really? Damn Yukio's got his stuff together... What should I go for? Actually... What's a Dragoon?"

Bon banged his fists on the desk. "Are you kidding me? You're such a pain in the ass! A Dragoon's a meister who fights with firearms! A Knight is a meister who fights with a sword!"

Shima chuckled and gave Bon's arm a bump, "You know for all this grumbling, Bon's pretty damn helpful."

"Shut up!" Bon just shrugged away from Shima.

"Wait... Sword?" I cocked my head and looked at Bon.

"Yes." Konekomaru smiled. "Knights are meisters who fight with swords."

"Alright then, I'm gonna be a Knight!" I smiled and looked down at the paper. I noticed Bon smirking at me.

"Come to think of it, you are always carrying a sword around with you, aren't you?" Konekomaru nodded to the Kurikara bag beside me.

"Yep." I smiled. "It's kind of like a keepsake from Yukio's father."

"What kind of dad gives their daughter a sword as a keepsake?" Bon looked at the red bag then back at me.

"One that knows his daughter used to be the president of the Kendo Club." I smiled at him, making his eyes roll.

"Whatever."

"Why did you say, Yukio's father, like he's not yours?" Shima asked.

"I have never referred to that man as my father. He is either Old Man or Yukio's father."

"Whatever."

The door opened and walked in Mr. Neuhaus walked in, looking as miserable as ever. Oh great. I don't think that Rin ever participated in this.

"Everyone get up here and gather around in a circle." He stood at the front of the classroom, waiting for us to do as he had instructed. Everyone got up and walked towards the front, standing in the form of a circle. I looked over at Yukio who was still sitting at his desk, reading a book. I turned my attention back to the current instructor and watched him draw on the floor with a piece of chalk; he drew a circle with four stars on either side and some stuff in the middle. "I will now summon a demon."

"Whoa..." I took a step closer to the circle to get a better look.

"Do not step on the drawing. If the Magic Circle is broken, it will lose all effect." Mr. Neuhaus looked away from me and down at his own hand that had been wrapped up, but the bandages were red with the blood that had seeped through. "To summon a demon, you will need a drop of your own blood and suitable invocation." He clenched his fist and held it above the circle, letting a few drops of blood fall from his hand. "Son of Typhoeus and Echidna, comply with my request and show yourself!" At his words, a light fog appeared on the floor and a breeze filled the room. I looked down at the circle to see the floor swelling up. It started to get taller and taller until it was about 5 feet high and started to form in the shape of a deceased and stitched up dog or wolf.

"I-is that a Naberius?" Konekomaru stepped back.

"I've never seen one before." I looked over to Bon, who even seemed shocked by this.

"Smells like sulfur..." Shima covered his nose with his sleeve, making it face at the smell.

"Is this like some kind of Ghoul or something?" I asked.

"Few have the ability to summon a demon to use as a Familiar. Not only do you need immense willpower to train the demon, but a natural aptitude is also indispensable. I shall now test to see if any of you have this aptitude." Mr. Neuhaus reached into his pocket and pulled out some pieces of paper that had a rough sketch of the Magic Circle on them and some pins, passing them around the circle. "Using this, place a drop of blood on the paper and chant whatever words come to mind."

I looked over to see Izumo poking her finger with the pin, dropping the blood on the paper. "I humbly appeal to the goddess of Inari. I entreat you not to leave until my prayers are fulfilled!" Izumo held her hands out beside her as two fox, almost ghost-like, demons appeared.

"Oh my gosh! That's so cool!" I gawked in amazement at Izumo. She may be a bit of a bitch, but girl got Familiar style!

"Not one, but two Byakko, white foxes... Splendid Izumo Kamiki."

"I don't have this skill." Bon was looking at his paper in disappointment, along with Konekomaru and Shima doing the same. I looked down at my paper, I really shouldn't try. What would happen if I did summon one? And how powerful would it be? I doubt the daughter of Satan would just summon Byakko or whatever, or any low-level demon. It'd probably be better if that remain unknown, but fuck it!

"I have a question!" I raised my hand.

"What is it Okumura?"

"Did Mr. Faust tell you about my condition and ummmm... medical problem?" I asked, hoping he would catch on.

"Yes actually, why? Do you want to try this?" Mr. Neuhaus asked.

"Yeah, but, you know, my condition and all, I'm not sure about what would happen, because of it." I said.

"Just try to think of the weakest thing you can think of." Mr. Neuhaus mumbled, but I heard him.

"Okay!" I bit my thumb hard enough to draw blood and watched as my thumb moved to the paper with the seal and smeared the blood across it. I felt detached and trance-like.

"I don't even know what I'm doing right now."

I felt really weird after I recited that considering that a few demons popped up, that looked strangely like Pokemon rip-offs, despite me not even reciting something real. I got that from a show I can't even remember. Celebi, Vulpix, the Eeveelutions, Suicune, Raikou, Entei, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Rayquaza, Kyogre, Groudon, Dialga, Palkia, Uxie, Azelf, Mesprit, Jirachi, Cresselia, Phione, Manaphy, Darkrai, Shaymin, Munna, Petilil, Lilligant, Reshiram, Zekrom, Mew, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Misdreavus, Giratina, Litwick, Lampent, Chandelure, Pumpkaboo, Gourgeist, Forslass, Frillish, and a Meloetta. There was also a Goblin that looked familiar to me.

"Hey! You're that little... I can't say it, it feels weird. But you lost me my job at that supermarket! It was the first job that I actually wanted to go to again! Now I have to do this for a living!" I stopped and looked around to see everyone staring. "What? I'm not very good at career choices. I picked this job spur of the moment. It was either I take up this job or I die." I said, but noticed that they were just staring at the demons I summoned.

Mr. Neuhaus slid over to me and pulled me into the corner, "What happened to thinking about the weakest thing you could think of? The only weak demon you summoned was that goblin!"

"I was thinking about my weakest Pokemon in my game and then about the weakest demon I could think of that wasn't going to make me look bad. How was I supposed to know that Pokemon was based off a demons?!" I whisper-asked.

"Is those were your weakest, what the hell is the strongest?"

"My Meganium, it was my starter Pokemon and

I walked back to the Goblin and held it, looking it right in the eye, "...Now what do I do with you? You terrorized a little girl and lost me a job that I really wanted because of you, I'm seen as a violent person to that orange-haired short lady!"

It squeaked for a bit, causing me to giggle at how cute it was.

"Oh my gosh, this is so cute!" I squealed hugging it, before I turned to Mr. Neuhaus. "How do you summon only one and choose which one? Also are the Celestial Spirits from Fairy Tail real?"

"You just think of the one you want to summon first and yes." Mr. Neuhaus said before turning to the class and ripped up my paper. "Well, I'm impressed. None of those demons were easy to summon and even a successful first summon doesn't necessarily result in a contract as we have just seen. They are very particular, when it comes to entering a contract. Therefore, anyone hardly bothers trying to make any of them their familiar."

"Thank you." I said.

"I-I wanna try too"! Everyone looked over to Shiemi, who was holding her paper up smiling. She placed a drop of blood on the paper and started to smile even more. "Here, boy...here, boy... Just kidding!" Shiemi giggled then stared at the paper and sighed. The paper started to glow green and something popped out of the paper and floated down, landing back on it. It was a small green demon, that had a leaf as a hat.

"Nee!" The demon waved at Shiemi, smiling at her.

"That looks like an infant Greenman. Well done, Shiemi Moriyama."

"H-hello." The blonde blushed as the Greenman jumped onto her, holding onto her hair and started to climb up it. "H-hey Miss Kamiki! I-I was able to summon my Familiar, too!"

"How cool! It's unbelievably punt and adorable." Izumo's sarcastic tone was very clear to everyone. Except Shiemi, of course.

"T-thank you!"

Mr. Neuhaus ignored Izumo's comment and continued on. "It seems we have no shortage of Tamer candidates this year. Now then, the ability to manipulate demons during combat is extremely rare among exorcists, so Tamers are highly valued. A demon will never obey a master weaker than itself. If you let your confidence lessen, the demon, or demons, will turn on you. As I had mentioned earlier, breaking the Circle will release the Familiar, causing it to vanish as I have just showed with Rin Okumura. So if you ever sense danger, tear it up." The instructor moved his foot along the Circle on the ground, causing the demon to vanish.

"Whoa." I shared quiet gasps with the rest of the class just as the bell rang for class to be over.

"That is all. You are now dismissed." Mr. Neuhaus walked past us and to the door, leaving us behind quiet eagerly. I looked over at Shiemi and her Greenman; she seemed to be quite happy with it.

"Let's go, Paku." Izumo walked through the circle and to the door, Paku following right behind her. Shiemi placed the Greeman on her head and followed to other two girls out of the class.

"Come on guys, let's go." Bon grabbed his stuff and waited at the door for Shima and Konekomaru. I followed them out, and stopped in the hallway just outside the door.

"What's with that?" I pointed towards the three girls. Izumo was giving her bag to Shiemi, making her follow her and Paku around. "I think Shiemi just became Polkabrow's servant."

"Polkabrow?" Konekomaru looked at me, confused.

Shima chuckled. "I think she must mean Ms. Kamiki."

"They're probably just messing around. Come on, let's go." Bon brushed it off and started walking in the other direction than the girls had been walking in. Shima, Konekomaru and I followed him out. "Why are you following us?" Bon clearly directed that towards me.

"It's on the way to Mr. Faust's office. Got a problem with that?" I jumped in front of him and started walking backwards so I was looking at him.

"Yes, get out of here." Bon pushed me to the side and walked past me. I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back.

"Watch it, buddy!"

"Guys, cut it out, please..." Konekomaru tried to get in between us but couldn't.

"It's okay, Konekomaru, I doubt we need to worry. They're both blushing pretty hard." Shima chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Huh. I don't feel it. Wait, why am I walking to the office when I have a key?" I asked as I went over to the nearest door and inserted the key to Mephisto's office.

"You're here early." Mephisto said, not looking up from his papers.

"Yeah, if you don't want to have a session today, I'm going to go to work." I said as I went to the window and jumped out while landing on the ground and began running for Maid Latte.

* * *

And this time Shima came to the cafe as a customer.

"Welcome back, Master!" I welcomed him as I lead him to the table in the corner. "What would you like?" I asked.

"A cup of coffee, please." He answered as I took his order and went to go get it. I came back with his coffee and seeing as there weren't many people here today, I sat down and talked to him .

"Renzou, can I call you that?" I asked as he sipped his coffee and nodded.

"Yeah, sure, but people might get the wrong idea about us."

"Just to make sure, this isn't because I have a crush on you, but, let's be friends!" I smiled as I held out my hand.

"Okay." He replied as he shook my hand.

"Also, keep it a secret that I work here, please. If those rich kids from school or anyone else found out, I'd probably die of embarrassment, considering that I'm a maid now." I winked as he nodded and I let him drink his coffee.

"Even as a maid, she still carries around that sword." I heard Renzou say.

"Miss Okumura." I looked up at my English teacher, my head resting on my fist with my elbow on the desk. Either he was going to give me shit for 'not paying attention' to the lesson, or detention. "Mr Faust would like to see you. You are excused for the rest of the class." I straightened up in shock, Mephisto hasn't pulled me out of class this early before. Whatever though, I already knew how to use quadratic equations.

"Okay, fine by me." I stood up and grabbed my bag along with Kurikara, leaving the classroom. I walked down the hallway that lead to the stairs. As I navigated my way to Mephisto's office, my brain started to fill with ideas of why the Hell Mephisto wanted to see me. It was obvious he didn't want to a massage session. I am doing better at my classes considering that I can't afford to screw up high school like I have everything else. I can't take the chance that I would screw up this job as an exorcist and not have a back-up plan in the real world that isn't full of demons. Let's see... I haven't broken anything, nor have I gotten into any fights, which was a miracle for me. I stood in front of Mephisto's office and knocked on the large doors, waiting for a reply, but heard nothing. I opened the door and poked my head in, looking for the purple-haired Demon King. "Mephisto? You asked to see me?" I looked down to his desk to see his chair turned around, the back to me.

"Ah yes. Hello, Rin." He turned around, his signature smile plastered on his face. "Come in, please."

I walked in, closing the door behind me. "You wanted me, so what's up?" I folded my arms, trying to act as if I wasn't nervous.

"Well you see, there are some things you still do not know about being _a demon_." Mephisto smirked seeing my flinch at his words. He placed his elbows on his desk, and his chin in his hands. "I am sure are aware of what _mating_ is?"

"Okay, man, where's this all going? Because I am not dating Reiji!"

"Since when were you two on first name basis?" Mephisto asked, I could hear venom in his voice.

"Since he got his memory back. He has a temptaint, and I can talk to him about things I can't with the Cram School people. We're just friends." I said. "Now back on topic?"

"You see, Rin, there are mating seasons for all animals, and they vary in times of the year, but usually occur in springtime." Springtime... where have I heard that before? My eyes widened with realization

_**"It's spring time, my dear princess. Springtime in Gehenna. You must know what this this means, my dear princess-"**_

That demon said that it was springtime in Gehenna and she asked me if I knew what that meant...

"Where is this going?"

"For humans, there isn't an exact time of the year, as most humans do it for pleasure. But for demons-"

"Okay, stop for a minute. Did you just pull me out of class just to talk to me about demons mating season? Trust me, you don't need to be worried about that." I threw my hands up near my head and turned around, ready to leave. Before I could place my hand on the door, Mephisto appeared in front of me, causing me to jump back a little.'

"You don't get it, do you? You don't even get what mating season is actually either, do you?" He grabbed my hand and smiled, swinging me around so that my back was against the wall. "You are the daughter of Satan, an impossible being. Have you ever heard of any legends of Satan having a daughter?" I thought about it for a minute and realized that I hadn't. "Think about it, Rin, the daughter of the King of Gehenna in mating season. Many demons will be after you already for reasons unknown, but now, they are going to be after you to," Mephisto smiled and grabbed both my wrists, holding them together with one hand as he placed the other my hip.

"S-stop it! Wh-what are you doing?!" I tried to wriggle free of his grip, but couldn't manage to get free.

Mephisto chuckled at me as he let me go. "If you can't defend yourself from that, Rin, you aren't going to have much luck defending yourself from other demons who wish to mark you as their own." He turned around and walked back to his desk, leaving me against the wall, shocked. My heart was racing and I could feel my arms shaking. I felt my back slide down the door to the floor.

"I never should have texted you about Ukobach." I said.

"Yeah, if you never did, you wouldn't have had to have this conversation." Mephisto said as he began signing his papers.

"So, I am really excused for the rest of class?" I asked.

"Yes, now get out."

I got up and was about to open the door until Mephisto stopped me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What happened to your thighs? They look like someone just made them into a slasher-fest movie with an extra slasher judging by the scars." Mephisto pointed out.

"I thought I put on tights on this morning. And you're not helping me by doing whatever you just did!" I slammed the door behind me, but I heard him chuckle behind the door.

"I was just making you aware, Rin."

As I walked down the hall, I pulled my cellphone out of my bag and flipped it open, quickly texting Yukio, telling him to meet me by the fountain. I can't believe Mephisto did that just because I asked him why Ukobach was acting strange. Whatever, at least I got an answer. I sat down on the edge of the fountain and looked down at my phone, a text from Mephisto but no reply from Yukio. He probably wouldn't even look at his phone until the bell rang anyway, there was only ten minutes left.

Mephisto's words started to come back to me, saying that the demons were going to mark me as theirs, that I was an impossible being. Neither of those comments made any sense, I mean I guess the second one did, but what the hell did the first one one? I mean what does marking me as theirs mean? As I sat in my thoughts of the occurrence in Mephisto's office, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped and looked up, only to see Yukio.

"You okay, Rin?" His face looked worried, I just sighed and sat back down, Yukio sitting beside me.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't see you come up. Has the bell rung yet?" I looked around, but there wasn't anyone else around here. Yukio wouldn't skip class at all.

"This is the block I have spare, mainly to prepare for Cram School. Why are you out of class? I know for a fact you don't have a spare, Rin." I could feel a cold glare coming from my brother.

"Well Mephisto called me to his office so he excused me for the remainder of the black. But that's kind of what I wanted to ask you about. Mephisto talked to me about," I looked down at my lap and noticed that my scars were noticeable. Damn, I thought I made it so that it wasn't as noticeable. I really didn't want to ask Yukio about demons and mating and all that jazz, but I had no choice. I knew nothing and I sure as hell wasn't asking Bon about it. "Do you remember when we went to the supply shop and that demon flower-"

"Dark Elf."

"Actually it was a Dekalp, but that's not the point. The Dekalp said 'it's springtime in Gehenna', remember? Well Mephisto was talking to me about that, and he told me that other demons are going to be coming to mark me as their own. What did he mean by that?" I looked at Yukio's face. It seemed to have a dark aura to it.

"It isn't quite mating season yet, but it will be shortly, which is usually a time when exorcists raise their guard and have to be extra careful because of the temper change in demons. There will be some noticeable changes in you, but they will be more mood swings and not wanting to be alone than anything else you are only a half-demon. But for other demons, since you are the daughter of Satan - a female - you are their main target. The lower-level and mid-level demons will probably not come too close to you, as the higher-level demons will be fighting to get to you first. But you should be worried about the eight Demon Kings. You're going to have to avoid being alone until I tell you it's okay. Including being alone with Sir Pheles. It would be safer for you, okay Rin?" Just as Yukio finished, the bell for lunch rang. Yukio stood up and adjusted his coat. "Remember to be back at the dorm by 4:00." Yukio walked back towards the school through the crowd of students pouring out of the large building. _Awesome._

I cupped my face in my hands and groaned. The sun above me suddenly went away, leaving me in a shadow. I looked up to see Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru standing in front of me. "Hello, you have Rin Okumura answering service, how may I help you?"

Shima smiled and sat beside me, placing an arm around my shoulders. "We saw you sitting alone over here and you didn't look too pleased, so I thought we should come see if you were okay." I sighed.

"I'm fine." I looked up to see Bon's face looking strange and staring at Shima. "I need to go get someone from Class 2B, it's a model named Ami Kitamura, she's the daughter of the famous actress, Anna Kitamura." I said as I got up. "Now that I think about it, I need to go get Ryuji and Taiga."

"What?" Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru looked at me.

"Not that Ryuji, another Ryuji, I call him Bon for a reason. Ryuji Fujimura, is the Ryuji I'm talking about." I said as I walked into the halls to see Ryuji, Taiga, and Reiji. "Hey, so where's the Dumb Chihuahua?" I asked.

"Dumb Chihuahua?" Ryuji asked. He has short blue hair and sanpaku eyes that make him look like an intimidating delinquent and that causes many misunderstanding because people find him scary. He's not that bad. Like me, he's nothing but a nervous wreck all day.

Taiga Kushieda is a relatively average girl with a slender physique and soft, white skin. She has short light brown hair and eyes. She is actually underdeveloped in terms of bust.

"There she goes giving people unwanted nicknames." Taiga laughed.

I noticed the dumb chihuahua walking with some friends and decided to call her out, "You ready to go to lunch, you Dumb Chihuahua." I asked.

"Who's a dumb chihuahua?"

"That would be you because you act all cute and because you yap all day like a dog in heat something."

"What?!"

"Come on girl, or you get the muzzle." I said nonchalantly.

"This isn't funny." She whispered, leaning down towards my face, "Why do I have to go eat with you? I told my friends I'd-Argh!"

I pushed our foreheads together, hard. "Listen, I heard that you got a Temptaint as a child and began seeing Demons. No matter how much you deny it, you see that cat on the gates has two tails and horns, don't you? You're not crazy and I am excellent internet hacker, I have access to all those videos that made people think you're some whacked-up nutjob. You wouldn't want any of those to accidentally get leaked out to the entire school would you?" I asked.

"Okay, okay! You win, dammit! You want me to come with you, fine! Happy?" She whispered back to me.

"Um, hey, Ami?"

"Oh! Sorry, I totally forgot I was supposed to eat lunch with Okumura-chan today! So, yeah sorry about that!" She said and ran after us. "Hey, wait up dammit!"

* * *

"Bon appetit!" Taiga sang.

"Bon appetit." I said. Being disappointed that Ryuji had to leave due to Student Council crap. Thanks, for leaving me with this mess. You're the one who told Mephisto about this. I hate that suggestion box.

"I do not want to be here." Ami muttered under her breath.

I began eating along with Taiga, remembering what Mephisto texted me earlier.

_"I'm worried that if Ami Kitamura doesn't drop that facade of her's she's never going to make any real at school or in life, that's why I want you to help her. You are the only other person besides Reiji Shiratori who know her true nature, help me out. Our line of foreign students shouldn't have to fake their life in order to make friends here. Also, I'll raise your pay by ¥2,000."_

Yeah, you say that, but now that I think about it, this is not going to end well for either party.

"Whoa! Awesome! You got a heck of a lunch, Kushieda!"

She began chuckling, "If you're impressed by it's size, don't worry! It's low in calories." She began using her fork to point out the things she mentioned, "Look, I got king oyster mushrooms, konnyaku, and here I got some konnyaku rice going on."

"Jesus, why am I here?" Ami muttered under her breath.

"Yo! Ami! Konbu time!" Taiga shoved a fork with konbu on it in the spoiled model's face.

"I don't want any." Ami had her elbow on the table with the side of her face rested in her hand, looking away from us.

"Oh. Okay then." Taiga returned to her seat.

"Missing out." Reiji muttered.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing. Anyway, time to chow down." Reiji said, picking up his bento and chopsticks.

"Hold on. Is there a reason, you and Okumura both have the exact same lunches today?" Ami asked. Oh crap! I made Reiji's lunch exactly like mine today!

"Today? What the hell does that mean? You only just transferred to this school and this is the first time having lunch with us instead of in that cafeteria." I shot back quickly. "Besides, do either of us look like the type to cook at all?" I asked tilting my chair back. "You're so weird. Why are you concerned about this anyways?"

"Why are your thighs so horribly scarred?" Reiji asked.

"Why does everyone make such a big deal about it? It's none of your business so back the hell out of it." I glared at Reiji, who just shrugged and went back to the meal I made him.

"Why do you let Okumura treat you so badly? Is she holding your weakness or something?" Ami directed that question towards Reiji no doubt.

"Reincarnation. He was my dog in a previous life. And everyone knows a dog's happiest when serving its master."

"Correct! The two of them were destined to be together." Taiga said happily.

"Oh Hell no." Reiji and I shook our heads.

"Seriously, Taiga?" I asked.

"Sorry, I was only kidding. But you did name that one stuffed animal you loved so much in junior high Reiji."

"Yeah, it was named Reiji because I got really into Diabolik Lovers and my best friend in the entire world and his twin brother were already named Kanato and Azusa." I sighed.

"And what were they a small trashcan and the shower?" Ami asked, trying to insult me but that's what Kanato and Azusa actually were.

"And if you had let me continue you'd have found out that that the computer and laptop were named Laito and Kou." I mumbled poking at my food.

"Oh my God, she's serious." Ami deadpanned.

"She had problems with actual people and trust issues, she still does." Reiji clarified.

"They wouldn't let me take Azusa-kun and Kanato-kun. So now I have to settle with Shin the mattress and Carla as my new shower, he's less caring than Azusa. And Shin's verbally abusive and hurtful and he's very insensitive, he enjoys calling me a schizophrenic abomination who's a disgusting masochistic nymphomaniac." I turned away, trying not to cry at the memory of those cruel words Shin told me last night.

"Is she seeing someone for how crazy she is? What the hell was in the water when she was born?" Ami whisper-screamed and Reiji.

"She's the daughter of Satan." Reiji said. "Her foster father was the Paladin before he died, and her new guardian is Mr. Faust."

"Oh!" Ami turned to me and smiled sweetly. "Has anyone ever told you that you should be the model, not me."

"Has anyone told you that I don't appreciate people kissing-ass to me who I know damn well don't mean it. I don't even talk to the guy and Mr. Faust doesn't do anything. And Shiro Fujimoto is dead, so shut up, you dumb chihuahua." I said as the lunch bell rang and went back to my class.

* * *

I sighed in relief when the end of school bell rang. I went to my locker to my shoe locker and put on my red lace-up boots. I made my way to the dorm, wanting to get there before Yukio so I wouldn't have to hear him nag at me. I threw my book bag onto my desk chair and placed the Kurikara so that it was leaning against the desk. I quickly changed out of my school uniform and into some shorts and a baggy crop tank top. I looked at the clock beside my bed. 3:30PM. Yukio should be back anytime soon to get ready for the boot camp. If I remember correctly, the boot camp is actually the test in the end. It's not going to end well. I layed down on my bed and closed my eyes, resting my folded shoulders on my eyes, trying to remember if I had homework or not. Meh, it wouldn't matter anyways... I can't be too good at everything... The door opened and Yukio walked in. He stopped and looked at me on the bed, with no expression on his face.

"What?" I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at him.

"I hope you realize that this bootcamp is still part of the Cram School and you are not permitted to dress like that." He pushed his glasses up on his nose and walked in, closing the door behind him.

"And I don't a damn. I never wanted to participate anyways. I'll just stay in here and listen to Shin's verbal abuse." My eyes started to well up in tears. "DON'T LET ME DO THIS TO MYSELF! MAKE HIM STOP! MAKE HIM LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!" I flung myself onto Yukio's legs and began crying. "HE WON'T STOP CALLING ME TERRIBLE NAMES AND HE JUST HATES ME!"

"Maybe if you partook in the bootcamp, which I remind you is away from Shin, maybe you could get away from him long enough to possibly regain some sense of sanity back." Yukio began petting the top of my hair.

I stopped my tears and looked up at him, "Really?"

"Really, but you need to get dressed in proper clothes because even if Shiemi isn't in dress code, it's one thing wearing a kimono that completely covers you and another thing to wear shorts that barely cover your ass, Rin. Now get dressed in that cosplay outfit you bought earlier." Yukio led me to the desk which had my Girls Bravo outfit on it. It was Miharu's black outfit that she first appeared in. My Kuoh Academy uniform from Highschool DxD was right next to it.

"Which one do I choose?" I asked, wiping away the remaining tears.

"Pick one, I don't exactly care, either one is fine." Yukio said. "Although, you shouldn't watch either of those anime, Kuoh Academy at least shows some sort of modesty. Stupid chest slits." Yukio muttered before shoving me off of him.

"Yeah~! Highschool DxD it is!" I giggled as I put on the outfit and also slipped on a pair of white thigh socks to go with the black shoes.

I layed back down and picked up the manga that was sitting on the bedside table besides the clock, just to piss Yukio off. He hated to be ignored, interrupted and made fun of.

He walked over to me and stood beside the bed looking down at me. I looked back up at him and I swear to God there was a black aura around him that I could actually see. "Get up now, Rin."

"I'm already changed. Shin's calling me a fat whore!" I whined, feeling the tears already. "Where's this bootcamp going to be? Shin's learning how to yell through the floors."

"It'll be on the bottom floor, in the study hall." Yukio said as he picked me up and carried me to the front steps of the dorm to wait for the other Cram students to show up. He set me down on the steps while Yukio stood behind me, still wearing his uniform, excluding the jacket.

"Hey, Yukio?" I didn't bother turning around to look at him, too much work.

"What?"

"Is Polkabrow coming?"

"Polkabrow?"

"Kamiki."

"Yes. And call Miss Kamiki by her name and not some stupid nickname you made up for her. Anyway, why do you ask?"

"Haven't you noticed that in class she's been getting Shiemi to do everything for her? I mean it's total bullshit. She's just running around like an errand girl. Anyways, why are we holding the bootcamp in our dorm?" I looked up at Yukio.

"There's no one else in this dorm but us, so it's fine if you blow something up."

"Hey! Ukobach is here too!"

"Hey guys!" I looked forwards to see all the other students in the class walking towards us - Shima and Shiemi smiling like an idiot, Bon looking pissed off as usual, and everyone else as normal as they get.

"This place looks like a freaking ghost hotel." Bon looked from one end of the dorm to the other. It was pretty worn out, you couldn't deny that fact, especially compared to all the others. They all looked brand new.

"The reason the camp is being held here is because there is no one else in this dorm so we have no worries to bother anyone of the other students." Yukio adjusted his glasses and turned around. "Come on, you guys will be doing the test this evening." He started to walk inside, being followed by the rest of us. I walked directly behind Yukio, in front of the rest of the other students. I could hear Bon, Konekomaru, and Shima mumbling to each other about how creepy the place was. Well, I know what I'm doing when I'm done with the test, checking for mold. We got up to the study hall of the dorm which had a low table placed in the middle that could seat about 10 people on the floor around it. On the desk were test sheets that had been turned over. "Please leave your bags by the door, you will be able to put them in your temporary rooms after the test. Please note that the strange crying noises are nothing to be alarmed about and you should just ignore them and try to go to sleep." Now I know that's an insult to me! Damn you, Shin! You keep me up late at night with your hurtful comments and glares! You make me cry by forcing me to read and watch Clannad! My demon heart can only take so many feels!

I sat down at the table, followed by the others, Yukio sitting in a chair at the corner of the room. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my hair clip, clipping my bangs back. As soon as the test began, I realized the test was going to be gruesome. Surprising it wasn't, considering that my sleep-inducements were because of my medicine, it let me hear what was going on around me. I wasn't that bad and I finished before even Bon, Takara, and Yamada finished.

"May I please go visit Ukobach?" I asked.

"Who's Ukobach?" Izumo asked.

"He's a stove spirit that makes us breakfast, I need to have a chat with him about what's been coming with my breakfast, lunch, and dinner along with my snacks. And then I have to look for mold even though I spent the majority of last night cleaning and looking for mold. I know it's here, I just can't find it! But I know it's here! I can smell it!" I took out the clip and cracked my back, before noticing a folded piece of paper with my name on it in English, taunting me with it's hastily scribbled writing. I unfolded it to see what it said. "Miss me?" I turned to Yukio, "I'm going up to my room. Can you tell Shin to stop making comments on Facebook about me?" I asked before slipping up into the stairs.

"Who's Shin?" Bon asked.

"It's what she decided to name her new mattress and she claims that it has very high pride and looks down on other people with a 'tainted bloodline'. He likes beautiful blood and often utters narcissistic remarks. And although his words are polite, when he loses his temper his speech becomes violent and would often contain hurtful and insensitive words. She calls the trashcan and the shower who two bestest friends in the whole entire world and for the longest time her only friends in the entire world." Yukio explained.

"Are they possessed by demons or something?" Konekomaru asked.

"No, it's just all in her head. Trust me, more priests have tried to bless her, the monastery we lived in and all the inanimate objects she talks to than how many Simpsons episodes have been made. She's just like those people in those last survivor post-apocolyptic movies and TV shows, she's just that lonely. She can't make up imaginary friends, they need to have a body first and an anime character to base them on. They bully her a lot and mistreat her so much."

"Is she the reason for the strange crying noise warning earlier?" Izumo asked.

"Yes, no get back to work!" Yukio yelled and everyone went back to working as I went to the kitchen hating my life because I see things no one else can.

I saw Ukobach sitting on the table with a lovely fancy dinner made next to him.

"Oh, Hell no! Look, we need to talk!" I said pulling into a chair and having him sit next to me.

"Look, this is a mistake, okay? This shit gotta stop. It's gone too far." I shoved the note in his face, pointing at it furiously. "You see this? 'Miss me'? In the house with Kou in the study hall, are you fuckin' crazy?!" I recomposed myself. "I take full responsibility, all right? This is my bad. I don't mean to sound cliched. It's not you, it's me." I began eating what Ukobach made until Ukobach made a comment that set me off. "Don't play fuckin' innocent with me!" I slammed my hands, containing the fork and knife in my hands on the table. "You knew I had a man!" Tears began to well up in my eyes. "I'm just being selfish right now. I would love to have you and Kou and... To be honest with you, everyone else. I'd like to bring them in the mix." Ukobach made his argument and I just made my way over to the rocking chair and began rocking, "I'm tryin' to make this work. You're just not makin' it easy." Then Ukobach said something that really made me angry. I got up from the chair and walked over to the wall. "I swear to..." I punched it hard, forgetting that it was reinforced with holy water and silver-plated steel. "Ah! Fuck!" I laid on the table screaming at how much it hurt. "You see what you made me do?! Only you do this to me!" I began cradling my hand as I walked around while Ukobach spoke his retort. "Fuckin' crazy! Oh, you lucky that Old Man told me don't hit bitches!" I got into his face, but began crying in his lap. He made a joke about exorcists and demons. "True enough! Hahaha!" Then he set me off again, I wrapped my hands around his neck, "Fuck, you scare my.." I jumped away from him, holding my hands up. "I didn't touch yo! I didn't touch you!" I began walking around again. "You get outta my life, I'll get outta yours. I'm done!" I walked away until I smelled lobster, I jumped into the seat and began eating before turning to him, "Make no mistake. After this, it's over." I said, as I finished the seafood delight in large mouthfuls that I savored before leaving.

I went back into the study hall and saw Kou looking at me with those beautiful sky-blue eyes of his, looking at me like I was the cheater I knew damn well I was. But I couldn't help it! Ukobach's cooking was so good!

"Yukio! Kou's looking at me like I'm a cheater!" I whined, sitting down next to Takara.

"Probably because you ware with that stove spirit." Takara's puppet said, scaring me enough to jump.

"Don't do that! And what do you know that?!" I asked, standing up away from him.

"You call me like every night at 3 in the morning." The puppet said.

"What are you on?" Yamada wrote on a piece of paper and showed me.

"Anti-masochists, bi-polar, and anti-psychotics." I answered.

"Tell them to up the dosage." Izumo said, rolling her eyes at me.

"Shut up! If they do that, I'm going to start falling asleep through the whole class and not just half the time!" I said, jumping at her, holding the Kurikara in front of me, ready to open it, but Yamada held me back.

"Calm down, Palmtop Demon." He said in my ear, and it wasn't Shura's voice. He was actually a she, and he had a deep and cool accent that sent a shiver down my spine, but then again, it could be from the fact that he was touching the underside of my breasts. "You don't want to start something here with all these people watching. Now calm down and I'll let you go." I fell limp in his arms. "That's a good crazy bitch, now just sit down and try not to do anything stupid."

I nodded and we both sat down.

"I can't believe he actually did something other than sit there and being useless." Bon muttered. I don't think anyone else Yamada talk.

So either Shura is great at impersonating an attractive male voice or that's actually the male version of Shura. Can't wait to see what that looks like. I bet it's hot! He can look however he wants, that voice is the best thing that I ever heard in both my entire lives!

I turned to Yamada and smiled sweetly and talked in a very cute and high-pitched voice, "I will use your guts as my underwear, if you ever do that or touch me again." I'm sure that the message was received because every side-stepped away from me. I slowly stood up and cracked my back, "I'm gonna go get some fresh air."

"Good idea..." Bon nodded at me as I shuffled my way to the door.

"Tomorrow, everyone be up by 6 AM. We will have an hour before class to go over the answers to this test."

I turned around to look at Yukio and groaned, " Beast. You are a cold-hearted beast. I swear to God or whatever holy deity there is up there." Yukio just smiled at me, ignoring my comment.

"Hey, Paku let's go take a bath." Izumo stood up along with Paku.

"Oh, me too!" Shiemi stood up with them, following them out the door in front of me, closing it in my face. I glared at the door. Man Izumo is a little bitch. This kind of behavior would get you killed in most black neighborhoods.

"Girls' bath, huh?" Shima chuckled. "Sounds nice... Don't you think we need to go down there for a peek?" He chuckled again. Did he forget I'm here or something? But it's not a bad idea. Hey, I'm bisexual so don't judge me!

"Shima!" Bon slammed his fists onto the desk. "Don't forget you're a priest!"

"Don't fall into your bad habits again, Shima..."

"Oh come on guys! You both know you are as interested as I am!" I can't call him out there. But the difference between him and I are I can do it without being thrown out or named a prevert.

"Please remember that there is a teacher present." Yukio pushed up his glasses, keeping his eyes down to the tests. Shima, Konekomaru and Bon's faces all turned to Yukio. Shima stood up and walked over to Yukio.

"Aw come on. You are a teacher, but all-in-all, you are a first year as well. You must have some guilty pleasures." Yeah, he seems like a pretty stoic person to me, I've had to borrow my porn collection from the Old Man, and it's not that good anyways. Yukio's never paid much attention to girls.

"My policy is to never take part in such reckless activities." Ain't that the truth. If there was a hot supermodel in a bikini walking outside the classroom for a striptease, he'd be the only man in the classroom and would be with the girls talking about how boys are such pigs and whatever bullcrap they come up with. It's a bunch of hormonal teenage boys and a supermodel in a bikini doing a striptease, of course most of them would go for it! Hell, I'd risk going to see it!

Shima sank back down, looking slightly disappointed with his teacher's reaction. "Whatever, those three aren't really all that amazing looking anyway. The one I'd rather see is Ri-" Shima stopped as a bullet went flying past his head and into the wall near me. I stared at it and groaned that I'd have to fix that later. All our faces turned to Yukio, whom was holding his gun in his hand, still not looking up.

"Also remember that Rin's brother is here, as well as Rin." He put the gun back in his holster and continued on marking. The three students snapped their necks towards the door to see me standing there, with an emotionless face on. I tilted my head.

"H-hey, Rin!" Shima chuckled and tried to smile at me.

I sighed and sat down next to Shima, who made a girly scream. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a lollipop and put my arm around Shima's shoulder and pulled him in close, "So," I looked at him. "I heard a rumor that Shiemi has a large bust size, what to come see if that's true?"

"What?!" Everyone stood up (minus Takara and Yamada) and looked at me in shock.

"What? I'm bisexual. Also, I was listening in on half of that conversation. And I hear a lot of rumors at school and I can tell things regardless of how much fabric is there." I said.

"Just get the Hell out before I blow everyone's head off." Yukio said, reaching for his gun, before I jumped back to the door and grabbed my Kurikara to take with me. I walked down the hall, heading towards the bathrooms. The cafeteria was just past the bathrooms so I figured I could cook something up for everyone for supper. As I got closer to the baths, I saw Shiemi walking towards me, head down. "Hey Shiemi. What are you doing? I thought you were going with Izumo and Paku."

"I'm just going to get some fruit milk." Shiemi walked past me, avoiding eye contact.

"Hey, Shiemi!" I grabbed her arm to stop her from moving, "Cut it out."

"Cut what out?"

"Acting like her stupid errand girl! It's weird!"

"I'm not her errand girl! I'm helping out a friend!"

"Do you seriously think you're helping her out like that?"

"I'm tired of hiding behind people and relying on everyone else. I just want to become strong and rescue someone else! She's the first friend I've ever had! You wouldn't understand though because you've always been strong and had friends! Don't you see how guys look at you?" Shiemi snatched her hand away from me and ran down the hall from me.

I dropped my hand and felt my stomach clench. "Shiemi, wait! Please! My first real friends were a trashcan and the shower that I cried in daily!" I ran to catch up with her, I wanted to at least explain to her. But explain what? I didn't even know. I caught up to Shiemi, grabbing the back of the neck of her kimono. "Shiemi, stop! You don't want men looking at you, it gets really annoying after a while!" Before I could say anything else, a loud screaming filled the hallway. Both Shiemi and I turned towards the direction we both came from.

"That sounded like Izumo and Paku!" Her face was filled with concern and worry, but also with fear.

"Go get Yukio and the others!" I ran towards the baths, leaving Shiemi to fetch the others. I swung the door open to see Paku laying on the ground, a demon above her and Izumo standing in her underwear, her Familiar jumping towards her ready to attack. I grabbed the Kurikara bag and swung it in front of the demons, forcing them down. "Rip the paper!"

"What?" Izumo looked at me, shaking as she fell to the ground.

"Rip the stupid paper!" I looked back up to the demon in front of me as Izumo's Familiars disappeared. The demon standing over Paku looked almost like a two headed mummy with deformed limbs. "Stay back!" Dammit, what do I do? I can't draw the sword or else they'll see my flames. Hurry up, Yukio or whatever male Shura's name is!

"Rin!" I turned to the door to see Shiemi, without my brother.

"Shiemi!"

"Ms. Paki! Rin draw the demon away while I tend to Ms. Paku, okay?" She walked towards Paku who was laying on the ground to kneel beside her.

"Easier said than done!" I bashed the bag against the demon's head, forcing it backwards and away from the other girls.

"It's a Ghoul's temptaint, it will go neurotic within a few minutes!" I heard Izumo speaking to Shiemi.

"Then she needs emergency treatment now!" Shiemi picked up Nee before I averted my gaze back to the demon.

_"My...sweet princess..."_ The demon grabbed my forehead and swung me through the glass doors that lead to the showers. Oh yeah? If I'm so sweet then, why would you do this to me?! I screamed in pain as the glass shattered and cut through my skin and I landed on the cold and hard shower floors.

"Rin!" Shiemi and Izumo both yelled for me.

"Shut up! Don't worry about me! Focus on Paku!" The demon forced me back down as he cupped one hand around my throat.

_"Please forgive me...I only... do as my master... bids me..."_ Master? I'm going to kill Mr. Neuhaus when this is done! I moved my hand towards my sword which was peaking out of the bag only a couple of feet away from me. I gripped the bag and took out one of the papers and was about to place it on one of my scratches, before I heard gunshots.

"Rin!" Bullets were flying at the demon, causing it to jump off of me. He bounced up the walls and through a window seal which lead outside at the top of the room. Yukio lowered his gun and walked towards me. "Are you okay, Rin?" He put his hand out for me, which I took to help myself up.

"What do you think, idiot? You're late!"

"But I made it just in time." Yukio turned around to Shiemi and Paku. Konekomaru, Bon, and Shima were standing around her, they must've come when Yukio did. "Shiemi, how is Ms. Paku doing?"

"Yuki... I..." Yukio walked over and looked at Paku's arm. Shiemi had wrapped aloe around the temptaint to heal it.

"You treated it correctly, Shiemi. Who knows what might've happened if you hadn't been here."

A small moan was heard from Paku as she turned her head towards Shiemi. "Mrs. Moriyama..." Paku smiled. "Thank you for saving me."

I walked past the group as Bon and Shima went to talk with Yukio and Konekomaru was kneeling down with Shiemi and Paku. "There you are." I looked down at Izumo who was hiding between the lockers and the wall, curled up with her kneels to her chest and her head down. "Are you okay?"

"Don't look at me!" Tears were falling down from her eyes. "I'm mortified to be in this state... I don't want anyone to see me... I couldn't do anything... To help my only friend in the world! And now she hates me..."

I sighed and leaned the Kurikara against the door. I took my shirt off and laid it over Izumo's head. "Put this on and get out of here." I stood in front of Izumo who looked shocked at my gesture. She got up and quickly ran out of the room before anyone else could else could see her. I sighed and placed a hand behind my back when I felt something furry on my... Shit! My tail! I was standing here half naked, in a bra, with my tail. I froze, hoping no one would notice, keeping my back to the wall. Yukio and Shima made their way to the door, stopping as they saw me. Bon picked up {aku, and made his way over along with Shiemi and Konekomaru. They stopped to look as well, in shock.

"So, um, Rin... Why is your shirt gone?" Yukio wasn't as pissed as he was confused.

"It just kind of happened..." Forget that, get everyone out! Tail! Remember!? I looked over to Bon who seemed to be staring at the same place Shima was. I wasn't going to live this down. From any of them. At all. "Believe it or not, this is actually the tenth weirdest thing to happen in this dorm."

* * *

**Looooooooo~~oooooooonnnnnggggg chapter! I stayed up extra late for the last few days working on this! I enjoyed writing this so far, so I hope you guys liked this too. How do you guys like it so far. And please stop mentioning the excessive anime references! I get it! I'm trying to cut back on them! I really am! Also, someone PM'd me about making an UkobachXHeatherRin scene. I don't judge so it's fine. I appreciate all the feedback. And, did I make anyone a little too OOC? And by the way, I got the Ukobach and Rin scene from A Haunted House 2. **

**Bye~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**justaislinn: Thank you very much. I tried to keep it consistent. Also, I decided to make Rin a bit psychotic due to problems that she'll face later on. And I'm sorry about how the second half lost you. I'll try to make it make more sense to the best of my abilities. Also, a lot can happen in a year. The Japanese school year begins in April and ends in March. Also the summer vacation is about five weeks long and Japanese schools have a lot less time off from school than most other countries. And since in the last chapter, it transgressed from the beginning of the year into going into summer break, a lot of the moments where Rin began more being herself than a complete shut-in are not shown as it never really explained by me as I just find it easier to say it like what I'm doing right now.**

**I decided to make Izumo a guy as of right now because someone asked for it. But that can change depending on what other people want.  
**

* * *

I stood at the large sink in the dorm that was split between the male and female washrooms brushing my teeth. It was still early in the morning, but Yukio had woken up long before me and left our dorm room before I had woken up.

"Good morning." I turned around to see Izumo walking down the stairs, his hair in a ponytail instead of twin tails.

"Good morning." I spat the toothpaste out into the sink and wiped my mouth, filing the mug I had brought with me with water.

"Don't you dare tell anyone I was crying yesterday." Izumo stood beside me at the sink, keeping his head low.

"Me? Who would I tell that would give a damn anyways? Besides, do I look like someone who gossips?"

"Just promise you'll keep your mouth shut!"

"Jeez, calm down. I already said I wouldn't tell anyone." I put the mug to my mouth and took a sip of the salt water, starting to gargle it.

"Here." Izumo held up my hoodie to me. I chocked on the water, forcing myself to swallow it. "Thank you..." I took the shirt from him and looked at it. "If you hadn't shown up, I don't know what would've happened to Paku and I. I am grateful for that, at least." I held the shirt up to my face and smelt it. It smelt like laundry detergent.

"Sweet! You washed it! You really aren't that bad!" I smiled at Izumo and giggled a little.

"Thank bad? I just washed it cause it was filthy!"

"Was it that bad...? I just bought it!" I looked up at Izumo, but he just rolled his eyes.

"Good morning." Izumo and I turned around to the staircase to see Yukio walking up.

Mr. Okumura... How is Paku doing?"

Yukio nodded and gestured for us to follow as he walked up the stairs where Paku was staying until she got better. We got to the room and see Paku asleep on the bottom bunk. "Ms. Paku?" Yukio pulled up a chair from beside the bed and sat down. He placed his briefcase on the bed and opened it up, waking Paku. After Yukio had given her the medication, he smiled at her. "Two or three more days, your fever should break and you should be able to move around. Just get lots of rest until then."

"Thank you, Mr. Okumura." Paku smiled as Yukio stood up, taking his briefcase with him. I followed him, leaving Paku and Izumo alone. I almost felt bad for Izumo.

As Yukio and I were walking down the hall I looked over to him. "So what was up with that demon yesterday?"

"I'm investigating it's entry route and whereabouts. It was an above-intermediate level Naberius."

"I thought you said this school was protected by a demon-warding charms?"

Yukio smirked. "You actually remembered? I'm very impressed."

"You're mocking me again, dipshit..."

"You're absolutely right about that, but... Occasionally that type of demons slips inside, so we've got to remain vigilant."

"Right." I nodded at Yukio as we entered our dorm room. I may as well get into uniform while I'm here. Yukio exchanged his briefcase for paperwork as I got changed. He waited until I was done and I followed him back out. We were heading for the suitcase, but Yukio went started to go down them and I went or the ones leading up.

"Where are you going?"

"Up to the roof. Why?"

"Remember what I said yesterday? About being alone?" He gave me a look of frustration as well as concern.

"I'll be fine, Yukio. Promise. And look into Mr. Neuhaus' about the Naberius" I smiled at him and ran up the stairs before he could argue back with me. He had plenty of time till the next class, so I wasn't too worried. We may be out of school for the break, but that didn't mean Cram School was out. Once I got up to the roof, I laid in the middle and placed my hands behind my head as a pillow. I closed my eyes as the cool breeze over me - it was relaxing, but it didn't bring relaxing thoughts. Mr. Neuhaus owes me 200 yen for what his Naberius put me through! And I need someone to massage my body! I work on Mephisto every night and it's starting to take a toll on my back even more than my book bag does. I took it to a scale and it said that it weighed over 50 kg. I have a lot of books and notebooks.

"Rin!" I snapped my eyes open and shot up, banging my head on a hard object.

"Gingersnap!" I grabbed my head and heard a cry from behind me. I turned around to see Shiemi holding her forehead as well, cringing. "You can't just get right in my face all of a sudden."

"Well don't just raise your head all of a sudden, dummy!" Shiemi stood up and picked up a laundry basket that she had placed down, obviously trying to ignore the pain of our clashing foreheads.

"What are you doing up here anyway?" I stood up and walked over to her as she threw the sheets up onto a horizontal metal pole.

"Laundry." The wind started to blow a little harder so I stood in front of one of the sheets, trying to hold it down while she pinned them. Shiemi giggled as I got smothered in bed sheets. "It's okay, Rin, I can handle it by myself." The wind started to calm down, lowering the sheets.

"Yeah, but why are you doing everyone else's? I mean, unless you're like me and have like eight bed sheets." I placed a hand on my hip, looking at her.

"Because I want to do something to help everyone out, too. By doing something that only I can do."

"Only you can do?"

"Just like how all you guys are working hard to become exorcists and do something for humanity."

"So it's not like your goal is to become an exorcists, is it?"

Shiemi frowned. "I'm not sure yet..." It quickly turned back into a smile. "So I'm starting with something I do know - laundry."

* * *

"The majority of demons have lethal passages known as Fatal Verses. Specific words or phrases that will not fail to cause their death." I looked up our teacher at the front of the class. I hadn't caught her name on the way in, once again, but she was a shorter lady with short, curly blonde hair. She wore a similar jacket to the one that Yukio always wore but had a beaded necklace that hung around her neck - and a white cat on her shoulder. "Arias are professionals who are able to identify and recite these Fatal Verses! Now then, would someone please recite the passage I assigned for homework?" She looked around and stopped when she looked at Izumo, who was sitting alone. Paku was still healing from the demon attack, but she had also decided to leave the Cram School, leaving Izumo pretty much alone here. "Ms. Kamiki." Izumo lifted his head slightly, but enough for it to be clear. "Mr. Kamiki, is something the matter?"

"I-I'm sorry!" The purple-haired boy shot up out of her seat, standing. "U-um..."

"It's Te Deum, dear, where we had left off."

"R-right!" Izumo took a deep breath and closed his eyes, focusing on the verse. "Day by day we bless Thee. And we praise Thy name... Praise Thy name forever, and world..." Izumo trailed off, opening his eyes and looking down. "And world..."

"What's wrong, dear?" The teacher had a calm voice, not angry like Yukio would've been.

"I... I can't remember..." Izumo hunched his shoulders and looked down, firming his jaw.

"Oh, my... Ms. Kamiki, I must say this isn't like you! All right, Mr. Suguro, will you please take over?" She pointed to Bon as Izumo sat down and Bon stood up.

"Day by day we bless Thee. And we praise Thy name forever: And world without end. Vouchsafe, O Lord, this day: to keep us without sin." If this was on any other circumstances, I would have been in awe along with Shiemi at how confident and easily he seemed to have memorized the verse. "Have mercy on us, O Lord: Have mercy on us. Let they mercy. O Lord, be upon us, as we have hoped in Thee. O Lord, in Thee I have hoped: Let me never be confounded."

"That was perfect, Mr. Suguro!" The bell rang, dismissing the class, but no one seemed to be in a hurry to go anywhere. The teacher left the room, not giving us any homework, thank God.

"That was awesome!" Shiemi looked at Bon as if he was the greatest thing in existence.

"Hey don't go falling for me." Bon had a cocky smirk on his face, which kind of pissed me off, but I had to admit that it was pretty cool that he could memorize that.

"So you really are smart!" I smiled at him. "Cool!"

Bon glared at me and clenched his fist. "What the hell do you mean 'really'?!"

"It's not that Bon's smart..." Konekomaru stood up, smiling and grabbing his text books. "He's just good at memorizing things." I held back a laugh, did he just call Bon dumb? Then realization hit me, oh shit, he's just like me...

Bon slowly turned to Konekomaru, forcing a smile and keeping his fist clenched. "In other words, Konekomaru, I'm smart, correct?"

"Uh, yes!" Konekomaru forced a smile and a chuckle. Renzou chuckled and gave Konekomaru a pat on the back.

"Anyone can memorize something." A small voice poked up from the other side of the side of the room from where we had been paying attention. We all turned to see Izumo, slumping in his seat giving us dirty looks.

"Excuse me?" Bon glared at him, but it quickly turned to a mocking smirk. "This coming from someone who can't even memorize four lines!?"

"Says the person who uses his free time to memorize things, and is roommates with a guy who enjoys listening to sutra recitations and sermons!" I pointed at both Konekomaru and Bon. Only Shima noticed this.

"Why do you know that?" Renzou asked.

"You never hang up whenever I call, and I don't hang up because it's funny to hear what goes on in your life." I shrugged which Renzou apparently agreed to by the facial gestures he made.

"-Aria's are just completely defenseless while they are reciting, so they have to be protected by their party." Izumo smirked at Bon. "They're nothing but extra baggage!"

"What the hell?" Bon stood up. "Are you seriously trashing an aspiring Aria to his face!?" Bon and Izumo started to walk down to the front of the class to meet face to face.

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" Izumo laughed. "Go on, hit me if you want!"

"Um, he does about two hours of weight lifting and jobbing on his days off. I wouldn't say that."

They both stopped at my desk. "I could never stand you in the first place. Don't make fun of other people's dreams!" Bon slammed his hand down on my desk, causing me to jump back and force a small scream out.

"Oh, you mean your goal of 'defeating Satan'? What a joke! What else can I do but laugh at something like that?"

"Yeah? Then how about you? Why are you here?"

"Why am I here?" Izumo had a look of pain in his eyes as he looked down. "I've never told anyone what my purpose is since I'm not an attention seeker like you!"

Bon snapped and grabbed Izumo by the collar of his shirt. "Pathetic bitch!" I looked up at both of them as they brought their fists back, going for a punch. I stood up and jumped in front of them just as their fists collided, Izumo's hit my stomach as Bon's hit my upper back, causing me to fall towards Izumo as he caught me. I gripped onto his arms as the two looked at me shocked, the others worried. Those two were really going for the kill!

"Bon!" Konekomaru ran over along with Shima. Thank you so much for that Konekomaru, he only punched me.

"Rin!" Shiemi placed a hand onto my back as I tried to straighten up. I knew the punches would hurt me less than it would hurt them, but still!

"Rin, are you okay?" Renzou moved closer, trying to see my face.

"Dammit!" I gripped my fists tighter as I spoke through my teeth before throwing my head up at the two idiots. "If you guys are gonna fight, go do it somewhere else! Not my my damn desk! Or even better yet, anywhere near me! I got into fights in junior and elementary school, I don't want to have that happen here either!" Bon and Izumo too a step back from me.

"Settle down!" A voice boomed through the room and we all turned to the door. Yukio. Well this is going to be fun. "That's enough already." His eyebrows twitched and he gave us a smile, I think I know where this is going...

* * *

"D-dammit! W-what the hell is this pickling rock? It's getting heavier by the second." I struggled not to moan or blush for the sweet, sweet pleasure this was giving me. We were all in a line, kneeling on the floor, Izumo and Bon on either side of me, with rocks on our knees.

"It's another low-level demon." Konekomaru managed to get his words out, clearly in actual pain. "The longer you hold it... the heavier it gets!"

"You don't even know what a Bariyon is? You really are pathetic." Bon gave me a dirty look.

"Don't give me that!" I bared my teeth. "It's because of your stupid little fight that we're here!"

"It's called collective responsibility." Yukio stood in front of us, his hands on his hips. "The object of this boot camp is not only to 'boost your academic skills', but for you to 'cultivate friendships' as well."

"Then why are the two most anti-social people in the class not being called out for any of that?" I asked, referring the Takara and Yamada.

"Because they are your unofficial therapists." Yukio said.

"I want my paycheck." Takara's puppet said in that annoying high-pitched voice.

"You're unofficial, you don't get paid and you don't help at all." I shot back.

"I'd rather die than get chummy with these jerks." Izumo gave a look around at us, giving a look of disapproval and hatred.

"Well, I'm afraid you're going to have to learn to get along! An exorcist can not go into battle alone! To maximize each other's skills, to compensate for shortcomings, and to fight in parties of two or more are basic procedure. In actual combat, such bickering could plunge you into life-or-death situations. Think about that." Yukio checked his watch and looked back up to us. "All right, I'll be gone or three hours on a minor assignment. However, due to the incident with the Ghoul yesterday, I'm taking extra precautions and locking all the dorm's entrances, and applying a powerful demon-warding charm." That's bullshit if I ever heard it.

"Locked? How are we supposed to get out?" I looked over to Bon who sounded quite frustrated.

"You won't be." Yukio smiled. "I'll be back in about three hours. Please try to get along and no trying to kill each other, none of you are in kindergarten." Yukio was about to leave the room when I stopped him.

"Wait! Can my punishment be extended to the entire night? Also, I am 5 years old, so I am in kindergarten." I said.

"No, you're not, Rin. You need to face the facts that time didn't stop in 2000. Now shut up and don't try to cause anymore trouble." Yukio left the room, leaving us all dumbfounded.

"Bitch... I was born in 2000, the fuck? If I was 5 when people were thinking that would happen, I'd be 20 something!" I looked away from the door in disgust at what I was just witness to. The truth is such a harsh mistress!

"Three hours? He's as evil as a demon..." Renzou moaned.

"I can't take it anymore..." Bon groaned and looked at me. "Are you sure you're related to that instructor?"

"H-he's a good guy... I'm sure he is..." I placed my hands in front of me, feeling the rock getting even heavier. "On second thought... In my head, I'm adopted... Try being like Takara and Yamada for once... They're taking this without being a bitch about it!"

"Anyway, look at the mess we're in, thanks to someone." Bon turned his head away from Izumo.

"Excuse me!?" Not again... "You're the one who grabbed my collar!"

"You picked the damn fight to begin with in the first place!"

"Stop fighting with me in the damn middle!"

"You really are a twisted witch." They're completely ignoring me.

"I'm already aware of that, thanks." Izumo smiled. "So what?"

"You're going to drive everyone away with a personality like that." Bon's voice had calmed down, but Izumo just shut up. I let out a sigh of relief as they both stopped. The lights above us suddenly turned off, leaving us in almost pure darkness. I jumped a little, knocking the Bariyon off me and onto my foot as I let out a yelp of pain.

"Oh fuck! I dropped it on my foot! It just shattered my fucking ankle into itty bitty pieces!" I cried out. "Kou-senpai~! Help me!"

"D-did he turn the light's off as well?" Konekomaru pushed the rock off of his lap, along with the others.

"Is it a blackout?"

"No, I can see lights on outside." Izumo turned around to look outside.

"You mean the blackout's just in the building?" Konekomaru suggested.

"Am I the only who sees the people in the floorboards and closets and every other enclosed space that can be hidden, including the ceiling? I can see Mr. Faust up there!" I asked, noticing that there were people around the room. "Yamada, Takara, tell me you see this too!?"

"Shut up, Palmtop Demon!" Takara yelled at me.

"Let the body talk for once! You never let it wake up! You're just a control freak!" I shot back.

"How do you know that?" The puppet asked.

"Whoever the fuck the Illuminati person is, I am addressing the following statement towards you! Get your damn bitchin' ass outta this bitchin' hella room dammit!" I yelled. "The secret documents are in the room upstairs with the Illuminati sign stapled upon it!"

"I'm going outside." Shima stood up and walked towards the door.

"You don't even have the key to the secret documents, you filthy Illuminati!" I yelled at him.

"What are you even talking about?!" Everyone turned to me.

"Shima's a spy for the Illuminati and I want everyone to know about it!" I yelled.

Shima stared at me in shock but then made gestures that I can only guess would be that we were going to talk later.

"By the way, is the vessel for Lucifer really attractive or was that just some bullshit they posted on the internet?" I asked.

"I don't even know what's going on right now!" Renzou yelled, failing his arms in the air.

"Yes, you do, you filthy Illuminati! You-" I stopped myself for a second. "Oh wait, never mind, I can't say that to an organization who I share some similar interests in."

Everyone looked at me weirdly.

"You don't even know what I agree with from there! I could just be agreeing with the fact that they are all for world peace and the fact that they have a kick-ass symbol." I said.

"I just want to go check around the building to see if anything's wrong." Shima said and went back towards the door.

"Hey, be careful, Shima." Konekomaru watched as the pink-haired Illuminati spy walked across the room.

"Hey, these things give me a thrill. A real life test of courage!" Renzou smiled as he opened up the door. On the other side of the door was the exact same demon as the night before, standing and watching us. Renzou slowly closed the door, keeping the smile on his face. "I must be sleep deprived." Shima rubbed his eyes as a hand flew in through the door, Renzou ducking under it just in time to escape back towards us as he dived behind me. I got on one knee and grabbed the Kurikara as the demon popped his head in, drooling as it looked at us.

"That's the ghoul from yesterday!" Izumo stood up on his feet, followed by the rest of us.

"I thought Mr. Okumura had a demon-warding charm in effect!" Konekomaru sounded confused and scared, not that I could blame him. As I watched the ghoul make it's way to the room, I looked to it's second head, noticing that it was being held together by stitches. The skin on that head started to expand until the stitches snapped, spraying a blackish-greenish goo all over everyone.

"What fuck! What the hell is this stuff?!" I looked down at it on my arm. I wanted to rub it off but I didn't know what hell it would do.

"It's bodily fluids of some type!" We all turned our attention back towards the ghoul. The head that bad just exploded was now showing a round mouth shaped like an 'O', shark-like teeth and a long tongue that was at least two feet long. Disgusting...

"Nee!" I looked over to Shiemi, who was talking her Greenman. "Can you bring out some Una-Una?" The Greenman jumped up, large tree-like roots sprouting out of it's stomach. The tree roots slammed into the demon, forcing it to the opposite side of the room. The roots continued to grow until we couldn't see through the thickness of the tangled roots.

"Th-that was amazing..."Everyone was in shock, relieved that the timid blonde that had just saved their asses. I walked up to the roots to touch them and smiled.

"That was awesome, Shiemi. You saved our asses. Thanks to you..."I trailed off, hearing a ripping sound coming from the far wall. Fuck. I looked through a small hole in the roots to see the demon slowly morphing into two. "What the hell...?" I moved back to the group, keeping my front towards the roots.

"It's coming this way..." Shima looked at me, as if expecting me to do something.

"Dammit! For being dead, this thing is pretty freaking lively!" I groaned.

Bon looked at me from a side glance. "Ghouls are much more active in the dark." I nodded at his comment. The blackout is only in this building and the Ghoul would definitely have something to do with each other, no doubt. All of a sudden, Shiemi started to cough out violently before collapsing onto the ground, still holding the Greenman in her hand.

"Shiemi! Are you okay?" I put my hand out to her, to help her back up, but she didn't notice it.

"I feel really... dizzy..."

Before I could say anything else, the others around me started to cough and choke on the air. "What's going on?" Bon tugged at his shirt. "I'm burning up all of a sudden!"

"What's wrong with you guys!?"

Izumo looked at me, giving me a cold stare. I couldn't tell if it was because she was just coughing her guts out or if she was just pissed that I didn't know. "It's because we got sprayed with the ghoul's bodily fluids. Why aren't you affected?"

Fuck! "Well, ummm..." I reached into my pocket to grab my phone, pressing a few buttons. "Dammit, Yukio, where the hell are you?! You and that Old Man never bought me that damn iPhone either! It was always him and that goddamn duck, Mr. Quakers!" I felt a nudge on my arm and looked over to see Bon.

"Once Shiemi loses her strength, this barricade will give way. If that happens, it's all over. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I can't get through to Yukio's cell either... Well here goes nothing..." I mumbled the last part to myself before making my way over to the roots, placing a hand on one getting ready to climb through.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bon looked at me, his comment attracting the attention of the others.

"I'm gonna head outside and draw that thing away from here." I smiled at him. "If it follows me, you guys find a way to escape."

"Are you crazy?!" They all stared at me as I had horns growing out of my head. The thought made me chuckle as it probably was plausible.

"Yes. But don't worry, I'm pretty strong, you know?" I smiled at them and started to climb through the roots.

"Idiot! Get back here, Rin!"

"Rin, stop!"

"Don't do it!"

I poked out of the other side seeing the ghoul beating away at the roots. "Hey! Mr. Oni, please come here, listen to my clapping hands!" I began clapping and I managed to get it's attention towards me and smirked. "I'm the one you guys are after, right?" I jumped down. "Come and get me then!" I ran out the door that lead to the hallway, being quickly followed by the 'second' part of the ghoul. "That's it!" I smiled as I looked back. "Follow me!" I continued running down the hall, not sure where to go. As I looked back I saw the ghoul crawling fast like a spider. The thought sent shivers down my spine and it had to be cleared from my mind. If I can just find out how to turn the lights back on, then that should make everything easier. The energy levels from the demons will be drained. I started to run down a flight of stairs, but still couldn't lose the ghoul. I looked down and saw that the gap between the staircase was a decent size. It shouldn't hurt too much. I jumped over the railing, making my way down faster than what I would if I had ran. I tripped at the bottom, smacking my head on the ground. I groaned and got up, the ghoul was still making its way down. Perfect. I looked to my right to see the electrical room; even better!

"Let's see... Power grid... Power grid... Ah, here it is!" I stopped and placed my hands on my hips. "Just as I thought, they're all off... I just need to flip them back on." I placed my hand on the light switch before feeling a long, slimy thing wrap around my body and through me backwards onto the ground. Please don't be what I think and remember it to be... I looked up to see the ghoul on all fours, looking at me. Bright side, it was what I thought it was. Downside, it's the freaking ghoul. The ghoul lunged for me, it's tongue hanging out of it's mouth still, but I managed to dodge the attack. I felt the tongue wrap around my ankles and bring me up into the air, before slamming me into the ground and throwing me farther into the room.

I groaned and slowly stood up, taking deep breaths. The ghoul lunged for me again, but I was done with him. "Don't mess with me!" I felt the blue flames ignite over my body, my tail being unleashed from its confinement and my demonic features becoming more distinguished. The demon was forced back as it stood and stated at me, not knowing what to do.

"Wonderful, just the flames I wanted to see."

"Why is that?" I looked up to see Mr. Neuhaus standing near the panel. "I told Yukio to look into you, but no one ever trusts or listens to the crazy girl. You know that can sometimes work in people's favors..."

"Since you are unwilling to release your 'power' in front of the others, I was forced to drag you out so that you would be alone. Okumura Rin." Even from this far away I could see how much hatred in his eyes. "Spawn of Satan!"

I slowly straightened myself up, not sure how to react. "Why would a teacher be doing this?" He smiled at me. "So you're the one behind both attacks, aren't you?"

"Yes." Mr. Neuhaus' answer wasn't at all surprising considering who I am. "Now never mind that, I want to see more of this 'power'!" The ghoul growled at me at Neuhaus' last words.

I put my sword back into the sword bag and took out a piece of paper I had made with a sketch of a certain magic circle I found on the internet. I bit my thumb and dropped the piece of paper on the floor, and just thought about what I wanted to summon and the paper started to glow. A large swan-sized scarlet bird with red and gold plumage, along with a golden beak and talons, black eyes, and tail as long as a peacock's came shooting from it. Its scarlet feathers glowing faintly in the darkness.

"A phoenix, I applaud you for being able to summon such a high-level being without even needing an incantation, but what should expect from one of the highest levels of demons herself?"

"Nagito, can you please take care of this for me?" I asked as bloody red flames surrounded the ghoul, earning an eerie screech from the demon. I jumped down, landing on the ground with my knees bent before standing back up. I looked behind me as the ghoul fell to the floor, but noticed that Mr. Neuhaus wasn't there either. "Hey! Where the hell are you?!" I let the demon burn behind me as I lifted my arm up like in the movies and the phoenix I now named, Nagito Komaeda, landed on it. I looked up at him and began petting his feathers. "There, there. You were the best." I held his head close to mine, moving to cradle him in my arms. "You're very beautiful, you know that right?" I asked as I picked up my sword bag and swung it over my shoulder, walking back up the stairs, before breaking into a run for the room that everyone else was in. I ran into the room to see Bon panting and in shock on the ground, Renzou against the wall and Izumo attending to Shiemi who looked as if she had passed out on the ground. "Hey!" They all looked to me except for Shiemi, I noticed Shima smiling at me. "Was there another ghoul in here?"

"You... what... what about the other one?!" Bon looked as if his eyes were about to pop out of his head.

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" I chuckled and scratched the back of my head nervously. "I took care of it, don't worry. What about this one? You guys dealt with it? Perfect!" I smiled at them all before feeling a force come to my stomach. I fell to the ground to see Bon above me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Do you want to get killed!?" He was holding his fist up as if he was about to beat me to death.

"H-hold on! You're trying to kill me now!" He brought his fist down and I rolled out of the way just in time, but not quick enough before he grabbed me by the collar and held me up so I couldn't run.

"You seriously could have died and you just ran off, what the hell were you thinking? And what did you even do? It took all we had to figure out what to do, and you come waltzing back in like it was no big deal?"

I smirked. "Maybe I'm not as weak as I look, and you're just the weak one."

All concern left his face as his fist connected with my face. "Bon!" Shima and Konekomaru ran towards him, grabbing both his arms.

I held my hands up in defense, actually fearing him somewhat. Hey! If you could hear what happens in that dorm room from Shima's phone, you'd be scared too!

"What's going on?" I turned to see Yukio standing the doorway, confused.

"Yukio! Where have you be-" Mr. Neuhaus walked in behind acting as if nothing was wrong. In a way, I'm guessing that nothing is exactly wrong, this was all a test. I looked away and at the floor. "No, we were just having a disagreement on our positions in this. Bon doesn't agree that not everyone can be saved. I chose to be a sacrifice in this and he's getting mad over noth-" I was once again cut off by a blow to the head, sending me flying a few feet away onto the ground. I looked up, or down considering I was upside down, to see the King of Time hanging out of the ceiling. "Mephisto?"

He dropped onto the floor and swung his cape back and his arms up. "Now, my young pages! Thank you for all of your hard work!"

"Isn't that the director?"

"What's going on?"

Mephisto turned to the other cram-school students. "Of course I would never let an upper-level demon infiltrate the school!" Mephisto snapped his fingers as the closet doors started to open and ceiling and floor panels moved out of the way to reveal exorcists. They moved their way into the room at Mephisto's orders. "Instructors with Doctor credentials, attend to the wounded." Yukio and a couple others slowly walked over to the group.

"No way..." Renzou's eyebrows twitched.

"Surprise!" Mephisto spun in a circle, his cape floating along. "That's right!" He clapped his hands together. "This year's boot camp also served as the Exwire Authorization Exam!"

"See! I told you there were people in the walls!" I lifted my hand up pointing into the air. Mephisto looked back to me, speaking so only I could hear.

"Sweetheart, you're becoming a lot more trouble than you're worth. You can't give good results when you aren't giving something for them to go off on, you know what you should do, and you didn't do it. Why do you like being so difficult? Is that how you get a thrill out of life? Or is that your way of attempting to make everything better?" He asked.

"You know something." My voice's pitch went down lower and my eyes narrowed, not appearing as large or as wide as they usually were. "Don't you?"

"Of course not, why would I?" Mephisto smirked as he leaned away from me and turned back towards everyone else. "While camp was in session, we tested you thoroughly via strategically placing instructors around the dorm. I will now read the reports and make a final call on weather you have passed or failed. Please look forward to the announcement of the results." I glared at Mephisto, more of for confusion than anything else, as he made final orders for us to be sent to the medical room which I didn't realize this dorm even had, and I was right, we don't It was just a smaller dorm room with two beds and some medicine cabinets. Yukio had carried Shiemi down and laid her on the bed, hooking her up to a monitor, along with the others, excluding me. I sat on the bed beside Shiemi, Renzou and Konekomaru sitting across from us and Bon sitting on a chair in between the two beds. Izumo, Takara, and Yamada sitting more along, keeping to themselves.

I sighed as the instructors left and reached under the bed and took out a box. I walked over to Yamada and held it out.

He sighed, putting down his PSP and picked up a pen and paper and began writing out, "What the heck is this?"

"All you need to know is that it's not turned, it's actually splendid, very good! It's a great compliment to anything and it's great by itself as well! It's simply divine and delicious and it's just amazing! I tried it, but not that much, only a sip! Also, you might want to know that it was aged in the belly of a shark." I said handing him the box of shark wine. Talk about great way of hiding gifts and great timing along with it!

"What am I? Chop liver?" Takara's puppet asked.

"I don't know what you like to drink or eat so how the hell am I supposed to get you something?" I asked.

"We like strawberry rice cakes." The puppet clarified. "Where are they?" He held his out expectantly.

"Who would have something like that at this time of year? It's eaten during the springtime not early summer." Konekomaru asked.

"Um, I actually kind of do because they help me sleep better at night." Everyone looked at me. "I also have a bag of caramel squares that I eat before I go to sleep on my nightstand. I have them right here. I got the freshly baked from Ukobach right before we got here, so yeah, here's your thing." I handed him the box I normally kept in my cleavage. "Keep on working hard."

"I still can't believe the crazy girl was actually making sense when she said that there were people in the walls..." Izumo muttered, clearly not liking the fact that I knew something that she didn't. I really must be different from Rin, I could clearly smell those people and Mephisto in those hidden places and I have more control over myself in this kind of situation, I used my skills as a Tamer to defeat that ghoul not my flames. "Does that mean that Shima's actually in the Illuminati?"

I burst out laughing, "Oh God no! I was joking about the whole thing! Hahaha! If anyone is suspected of being a Illuminati, it's probably Takara, but we all know that's not true. Ain't that right, Takara?" I asked. The guy just ignored me.

"We got punked good, eh?" Bon chuckled.

"Guess we should have at least kept the possibility in mind, right?" Renzou smiled softly.

"I wonder if I made it..." Konekomaru placed his head in his hands and let out a worried sigh.

"I highly doubt that you wouldn't." I sighed, deciding to sit on the floor, rather than on the bed.

"There's no point in worrying about it now."

"You and Shima will be fine. Me, on the other hand, I could barely stand up!"

"You guys will be fine." Our heads turned to Izumo, who was remaining calm. "Remember how Mr. Okumura was reminding us, before the exam? An Exwire should have the ability to get along with others in battle. And in those terms, no one failed worse than me..." His fists clenched and I could easily tell he regretted however he had acted in that room.

"You weren't that bad, you know? Those guys just sat around doing nothing!" We all looked over to Yamada and Takara; Yamada still wearing his black hoodie covering his face and playing on his PSP, keeping that box near him, and Takara still with his puppet, eating the rice cakes. It does kind of concern me what those guys did in order to receive an injury. "Got anything to say for yourselves!?" Bon glared in their direction.

"Sweet. I scored a dragon-claw." Yamada didn't even acknowledge us.

"Shut up, brats!" The puppet yelled. "What makes you think I have anything important to say to you?"

"I don't actually. I'm just amazed that he scored a dragon-claw, I was under the impression that he was playing Death Jr." I said as Bon glared at them and clenched his fists, ready to beat them both. I heard a groan from the bed and looked down to see Shiemi, rubbing her eyes before slowly sitting up. "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

"It's okay, I'm fine now." Her voice was a bit ditzy, but she did seem better. "What were you all talking about?"

Renzou smiled at her. "We were talking about the exam."

"And most of the credit goes to you, Shiemi." Konekomaru smiled at her.

"Imagine what would've happened if you hadn't been there... We owe you big time!" Shiemi looked at Bon for a long while, staying silent. Her sleepy gaze remaining on her face, but it quickly disappeared once the words finally sunk in.

"What? N-no! Thank you!"

Bon and Renzou chuckled at her politeness. "There's no doubt that you will pass the exam, Shiemi. If you don't no way any of us would."

"By the way, Rin," Konekomaru turned his attention and the conversation towards me. "How did you manage to defeat that ghoul?"

"Hm? I jumped down the stairwell, ran to the power room and it attacked me and I used my head and summoned a phoenix, see? His name is Nagito Komaeda." I smiled and gestured to Nagito. "Although I did use my sword to fight it off some. But I never actually unsheathed it."

"Whoomp. there it is! I know a Danganronpa chick when I see her!" Yamada pointed at me.

"No one asked you!" I shot back as Nagito disappeared, leaving me alone with everyone else.

"Really? That's amazing, then. You really have the potential to be a Tamer and Knight, huh?" Konekomaru smiled, but Bon and Izumo didn't look too happy.

"You summoned a phoenix for the first time and it actually obeyed you?!" Izumo looked down at me in shock. "You were able to summon all of those high level demons and you are acting like this is nothing special!"

"If you understand the full situation, you'll know that there is a reason for me being so lax and nonchalantly, regardless of my personality being mostly nonchalant compared to what it could be." I answered in a small monotone that was a bit low-pitched.

"What do you mean, understand the full situation? Could you be any more vague?"

I giggled. "What can I say? I'm just full of mistake!"

Renzou held back a laugh. "Mistake?"

"Wait, no. Um..."

"I think you mean 'mystery' Rin..."

"Yeah! That!"

"That still doesn't answer my question!" Bon squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"What do you want me to do? Draw it out in a pretty little picture? Would that make you happy?" I looked over to Izumo, his face concerned. I blew it off, as he was probably just thinking about if he passed or not.

"Oi! Okumura! Are you listening?" Bon punched my arm.

"What do you want?"

"You still haven't answered my damn question."

I smiled at him, not responding.

* * *

I sighed in my sleep and tossed one way in my dream-induced blackness that had left me extra sensitive, snuggling and sighing as I smelt something that made my nerves quiver in content. I rubbed my cheek into something, but the scratchy surface of it made me wake with confused eyes. What in the... I looked up and met Bon's equally confused face, taking a second before screaming and thrashing around.

"PERVERT! DAMMIT, I ALWAYS KNEW YOU'D BE A GIANT PERV-"

"Shut the Hell up, Okumura!" He slapped his hand across my mouth and waited until I looked at him with quizzed blue eyes. "Look, you brother asked me, Shima, Moriyama, and Konekomaru to take you to another room in the dorm. You slept like a rock the entire time." He then placed me on the ground and crossed his arms. "'Sides, don't go callin' me the perv! You were the one who nuzzled me!"

"What's a pervert anyways? Shiro just told me to yell it out if I was ever in a situation like this. Come to think of it, what's sekuhara anyways? Shiro kept on talking about it and how I should beat the person who does it to me up really bad."

'Oh my God she's completely innocent despite having those ecchi manga. Either that or she's just stupid..'

A crashing noise caught my ears, and without a second thought, I ran to the door with Kurikara, yanking it open, ignoring Renzou and Konekomaru, and bolted up the stairs.

"YUKIO!"

"Dammit, wait for us, Okumura!"

I slammed open the door that led to the rooftop to see Mr. Neuhaus standing behind another grotesque looking Naberius as it threw Yukio hard against the wall. "Yukio!" I ran towards the demon, unsheathing the sword and stabbing it into the demon, causing my blue flames to surround us both. I jumped above it to see Neuhaus staring at me in shock. "Dammit... You really don't know when to quit do you?!" I lunged towards him, but he quickly recovered from his shock. Reaching into his pocket, the exorcist held a small container and quickly opened it, splashing a liquid over my face.

I reacted to the liquid and fell back, landing on my hands and knees on the ground. Neuhaus chuckled. "So even holy water is effective against you even if you're clad in human skin! In other words, you can't hide your true nature!"

I slowly started to stand up. The only blue flames left on my body was on dimly on my head and at the end of my tail. "Holy water? You really are a pain in the ass. I'm only hiding to survive!" I began to ran towards Mr. Neuhaus, only to be snatched up by the demon. He tightened his grip and grabbed the top of my head with his free hand, rubbing it forcefully. I screamed out as his force became harder and his grip became tighter before disappearing altogether. I landed on the ground from the 10 foot drop, looking up to see Yukio, standing on the circle that Mr. Neuhaus had drawn, panting heavily. Yukio managed to be a distraction for Mr. Neuhaus, allowing me to grab the sword and hold it against the exorcist's neck.

"Mr. Neuhaus! You better not summon any more demons! Do you want to die of blood loss?!"

"Who the hell are you?" I held the sword closer to his neck, forcing my voice out as a low growl.

"I'm a survivor of the Blue Night... For a brief moment, my body was taken over by Satan, and I lost my eye." I looked at his eye patch, gripping the sword tighter. "I also lost my family when they came near me to try and save me. Satan took over my hand, using it to kill my family. I could never forgive him... Not Satan, or anyone known as a demon. Let along the spawn of Satan! I will kill you... Even if it costs me my own life!" Mr. Neuhaus stabbed his arm over the Magic Circle tattoos. A long, hard limb grew from his arm, stabbing through my torso directly below my chest. I grunted in pain, forcing myself to stay standing. I looked up at Mr. Neuhaus and gave a sympathetic look.

"Do you feel better now?" Mr. Neuhaus took a step back in shock, the limb disintegrating. "If not..."

"Rin!"

"Please do it again... I'm starting to get used to this kind of thing..." I slowly put the sword back in it's sheathing. "I'll take you on as many times as you want.." My flames went out and I lowered the sword. "Just don't you dare bring innocent people into this!" The exorcist took a step back, but shock quickly turned to anger and hatred as he grabbed his bleeding arm.

"Don't think for a second this is over... There are others like me, you better keep your guard up, Okumura." He spat my name out as he walked past me slowly, leaving the roof top. I collapsed down to a sitting position, taking deep breaths before raising my shirt to look at the wound. Yukio walked over to me, looking down.

"It's starting to close up already..."

I smiled, " I always did used to heal up quickly, but I guess I really am a monster now, huh?"

"Rin..."

"Okumura!"

"Rin!"

I looked to see Renzou, Konekomaru, Bon, and Shiemi.

"L-let me see her injury," Shiemi had summoned Nee, ready for what as to happen. "I'll treat it right away."

"N-nah, Shiemi!" I shook my head, showing a little bit of the gash was left on my side. "It's only a flesh-wound, see? Nothing a little sleep won't heal!"

"For cryin' out loud, Okumura, just let her heal it!" Bon barked. "Do you think we want you fainting when they tell us if we pass or not tomo - Today." He corrected himself, noticing the first rays of sunlight were beginning the early morning. Sitting up, I tilted my head, my friends also smiling as the golden lights shinned over the grasses, making the morning dew glow.

"Oh, it's really pretty!" Shiemi sighed, as if this was the first sunrise she had seen in her life.

"You can say that again." Renzou and I nodded.

"It's almost as if this is the sign of a new day." Konekomaru said happily. I felt a slight breeze ruffle my hair. And somewhere within me, I knew that the boy had to be right.

"Hey, Rin, I've decided!"

I sat up and faced Shiemi, "Hm?"

"I've decided... I'm going to be an exorcist!"

* * *

"Eins, zwei, drei! Congratulations! You have all been promoted to Exwire!" We were all in the cram school classroom, Mephisto standing in front of us, smiling brightly. For once, I was happy to see him. Renzou gave me a high five and I laughed at Konekomaru as he was happily strangled by Bon. "Now then, to celebrate your promotion..." Renzou, Bon, Konekomaru, and I all took a step closer, smiling at the clown. "I shall treat you to a feast of monja!"

"That's it!?" Bon groaned.

"At least make it a barbeque." I crossed my arms and gave a pout.

* * *

The batter was poured onto the steamy and large pan, I sighed as everyone were gathering in the small monja stand outside the school. All of them were seated under the shack, I pouted the whole time as I stirred the deep-fired food a little.

"It's not barbeque, but it's something." I muttered, loose bangs pinned up by my hair clip Bon got me.

"Hey, why don't we have a dance or something after?" Renzou asked with a grin. "Gotta be off this fatty food, right?"

"Dancing? How juvenile." Izumo sighed, adding chicken to his pan.

"It's okay if you can't dance, Izumo." Renzou sigh lightly, dodging the punch thrown at him.

"I-I can dance! I come from a long line of miko priestesses and amazing priests!" He argued, glaring and turning red.

"Tch, I get the reason why, but I still don't wanna dance," Bon crossed his arms. "We'll look like idiots."

"I bet I can beat all of y'all at dancing!" I shouted suddenly.

"Like Hell you can beat _me_ at dancin', Okumura!"

"Now, Bon-"

"Bring it! I'll dance circles around you!"

"Oh, is that the only way you can dance?"

"Shut it, Izumo!"

"Let's start the competition then, yeah?"

"Why does it have to be a competition?"

It got into a big argument and then Shima went go get Mephisto and Yukio. Mephisto came in later after Yukio.

"Now, children! I shall show you _real_ dancing! Rin-chan, be my partner!"

"Depends on what it is." I asked.

"Levan Polka~!"

"Fuck it! We're doing this!"

"Perfecto!"

* * *

I walked into the supply shop clutching the strap on my Kurikara and messenger bag. I looked towards the counter to see Shiemi sitting at the wooden desk, water Nee inside of a small plastic tray. "Hey, Shiemi." I gave a small smile to the blonde as she looked up and smiled back.

"Hi Rin!" She stood up and rushed to give me a tight hug before looking me in the eyes. "I haven't had a sleepover before, so I don't know what we're supposed to do."

I giggled at Shiemi's face as it looked like her head would pop off. "Well I doubt there's anything in particular we have to do, I mean I'm just staying the night, not moving in."

"R-right! Well, um, do you wanna go study for a bit then?" Before I could answer, Shiemi had already started walking away from me, grabbing Nee and walking through a door behind the desk. "Come on!"

I groaned and followed Shiemi through the door and down the hallway. She led us to a room that was probably the living room. There were two couches on either side with a small, circular coffee table in the middle. Covering the hardwood was a simple, beige mat. "You seriously want to study?" I plopped down on the carpet across from Shiemi as she opened up the demon pharmaceutics textbook Yukio had handed out.

"Well what else can we do?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Anything but studying, please. That's all I've been doing the past few hours. You wouldn't believe what Bon, Konekomaru, and Renzou study. It gets crazy loud and they get into such heated debates over the home work and everything else. So far, everyone is at a tie on the tallies, but I'm voting on Konekomaru getting ahead next time."

"Fine. How about makeovers? I heard Paku and Izumo talking about that kind of stuff before."

"I guess. Not gonna hurt, right?"

"Great!" Shiemi smiled before jumping up and running out of the living room and down the hall to the left. It only took a few minutes before she returned with a makeup bag, smiling like an idiot. The bag was pretty big and when she opened it, it was filled with probably every single makeup article someone could want.

"Is this your mom's? I've never seen you wear makeup."

Shiemi nodded. "Is that okay?" She scooted closer and examined my face. I nodded, and she smiled again. "I know exactly what I'm gonna do, okay? You'll look really pretty!" I nodded again and closed my eyes as I heard the clicking of plastic on plastic and then a soft touch on my eyelids. I kept my eyes closed as I kept feeling the soft touches of brushes across my face. Shiemi instructed me to open my eyes so that she could put mascara on me before she held up a mirror to my face. I looked into it, shocked at the reflection. For a girl who never wore makeup, she sure knew what she was doing.

My eyelids were a pale shade of pink with a thin black line lining my upper lid and the outer corners of my eyes. My lips had a light gloss on them and my cheeks had a slight blush on them which I couldn't tell if it was my own or the makeup. "This looks really pretty, Shiemi." I smiled and giggled at the blonde whose face lit up. "Thank you."

It was my turn now to put makeup on Shiemi's face, which I knew damn well would end badly. It actually turned out pretty good. I used a mix of yellow, green, and a light blue. I also gave her a black long wing tip. It turned out really good considering how I blended the colors and the shimmer really did look nice on her. And her blush was really blended in nicely considering that I was using my hands instead. "I'm sorry if I did something wrong."

She just giggled at me and smiled brightly. "It's okay, Rin. It was fun! Can I do your hair? I really like it. It's long and thick. Mine's so short that I can't do anything with it..."

"Sure I don't mind. But you can still stuff to your hair, it's not completely shortened beyond styling."

"Thank you!" She sat up on the couch and pulled me so my back was against her legs and grabbed a brush that was in the makeup bag. She took out my ribbons and started to brush out my hair before just running her fingers through it. Once she had finished, she put it into two low braids and giggled at me. "You look so cute, Rin!"

I smiled at the girl, before taking a pair of glasses. Now I'm Touko Fukawa! Wait, her's were rounded glasses, unlike these. This evening wasn't turning out to be so bad after all. "So what now? I'm not exactly tired yet. Oh! Do you have any hot chocolate?" When Shiemi nodded I jumped up to my feet and pulled her up, "Come on then, let's get some!" We quickly walked to the small kitchen, making the hot drink. Once we had finished making it, Shiemi said goodnight to her mother and we headed out to her house beside the main one, our hot chocolates in hand and my bags on my shoulders. I put my hot chocolate down and quickly changed into my pajamas with Shiemi's back towards me, herself already in pajamas. I sat down in a seiza position.

Shiemi looked at me in shock, "You wear a yukata to sleep?"

"Yes, it's very comfortable." I smiled.

I reached into my bag and got out a cinnamon shaker and began sprinkling the spice onto it. It's kind of a weird quirk I have. Plus, it looks nice on the marshmallows. I took a sip from the warm chocolate delight. "Hey, Shiemi?"

"Hm?" She sat across from me, holding her legs to the side.

"Do you like Yukio?"

"W-what?" Shiemi's face turned a bright shade of red as she tried to force words out, stuttering each time. I giggled.

"I knew it."

"N-no I don't..."

"Oh really? I've seen the way you look at him. And Yuki-chan? It's a really adorable nickname. He blushes so much when you guys are talking as friends. Same with you." I smiled at Shiemi who didn't answer, but just blushed. I knew I had won the 'argument'. "I give you my entire blessing, unlike those girls at school."

"Well you like Suguro, don't you?" Shiemi looked up, her face finally going back to it's normal color.

"No, it's not that simple." I looked down at my hands in my lap.

"You also like Shima, Konekomaru, and Mr. Kamiki, too, right?" Shiemi asked.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, falling onto my back, feeling my legs begin to hurt at the strange position I was in.

She giggled. "You two would be cute together, anyway. I think they all like you, too, Rin. I'm pretty sure that they all care for you, even if none of them show it."

"If they do, they have a damn funny way of showing it." I looked away from Shiemi, subconsciously crying my eyes out.

"Maybe you should say something to them? Or maybe just ask one of them."

"Yeah, no... I can't do something embarrassing like that. Even if it was just one of them, there's no way I could do that..." If they ever found out that I was the daughter of Satan, imagine how fast that 'love' will turn to hatred.

"So you do like them!"

"S-shut up!"

"There." Shiemi giggled. "Now we both admitted something!" She yawned, putting her mug down on the bedside table. "By the way, how come Yuki-chan asked you to stay here tonight?"

"It's kind of stupid, but he had a mission he had to go on and he said he didn't trust me being by myself in the dorm for that long without destroying everything. He's supposed to be gone for a couple nights but I'm probably going to head back tomorrow. Besides, being here is way more fun than being bored in the dorm." I smiled at Shiemi and she smiled back before yawning again.

"I think I'm gonna go to sleep now, okay?"

I nodded, tired myself. "I'll go to sleep, too then. I'm kind of tired." We both got under the covers of Shiemi's small bed and I moved myself so that I was on one edge so that she had more room.

"Goodnight, Rin. Thank you for coming over. I had fun." I could hear the smile in her voice before she started to breathe softly.

"Goodnight, Shiemi." I smiled. She was such an innocent girl. I closed my eyes and tightened my tail around my torso. I couldn't risk it falling out during the night. I would probably give Shiemi a heart attack along with Yukio killing me. I felt myself slowly drifting off to sleep before my head started to throb. I groaned and raised a hand up the squeeze my nose bridge.

_"Princess..."_

I sat up and looked around. "Who's there?" I whispered quietly, not wanting to wake Shiemi. My voice was also lower pitched.

_"It won't be much longer... Gehenna is waiting..."_

I got out of the bed slowly, careful not to wake Shiemi. "Answer me."

There was a chuckle as I saw a shine come from where my two bags were. The sword. I ran towards my bags, grabbing the Kurikara and holding it tightly.

_"Oh my sweet princess..."_ A black, human-shaped figure began to appear in front of me, walking closer towards me. I lowered my stance, stepping back with one foot and reaching into the bag, getting ready to draw the sword if I needed to. The figure got closer, as in close enough that I should have been able to see who it was, but it seemed to be just a black form.

"What are you?"

My answer was met with a laugh, sending a shiver up my spine. "Isn't it obvious?"

"If it was obvious I wouldn't be asking you that question!" I hissed out at the black figure as I watched it move closer to the door. It opened the door and took a step outside, closing the door behind him. I ran towards the door flinging it open only to be greeted by darkness and the smell of flowers. I looked side to side to see if the creature was waiting for me, but there was nothing there.

_"You must know, my dear princess..."_ What felt like a hand was placed onto my shoulder, causing me to swing around, hitting the body with the sword bag. "Is that your Father will always get his way, no matter what." The demon began charging at me as I crouched down and gripped the handle of the Kurikara, pulling it out. The blue flames engulfed by body and the demon stopped in his tracks. I knew I was risking a lot by using the sword with Shiemi being so close inside, but I had no idea what type of demon this was, nor how else to stop it. He began to laugh. _"So beautiful. It is such a good thing I got to you before any of them, they don't deserve one as beautiful and powerful as you."_

I bared my teeth at him, running towards him with the blade pointed towards him. I swung the sword, missing by a couple centimeters as he jumped out of the way, his body language showing slight fear and concern for his safety. "Don't talk about me like I'm some object!" This must've been what Yukio meant when he was talking about the demon's mating season.

The shadow disappeared before reappearing behind me and grabbing my arms, pulling them behind me, causing the sword to fall from my hands. He turned me around and looked into my eyes, smiling. "Father will be so pleased." He shoved me onto the ground, disappearing before I could react to his last action.

Slowly getting on all fours, I reached for the sword and it's casing, sliding it back in as I felt my flames go out. I hadn't noticed the sweat dripping from my face and my rapid breathing until now.

"Rin!" I looked up to see Shiemi running towards me from the small house. "What happened?!" She knelt down beside me and I smiled at her.

"I was just sleepwalking, I think, that's all. Or sleep fighting, whichever one you want to go with..."

"You look exhausted, come back inside." Shiemi helped me up, walking with me back inside before letting me lay down on the bed, the sword back in it's bag and beside the bed.

"Sorry about that... I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"It's okay. But you should tell Yuki-chan, in case you do something worse or hurt yourself next time cause you had your sword and you could have inflicted some pretty bad wounds..." Shiemi laid down beside me and pulled the covers up to her neck, smiling peacefully. "Goodnight, Rin. Please try to sleep well and stay here." She let out a small giggle before closing her eyes, quickly falling asleep. I closed my eyes, trying to follow suit of sleeping, but the feeling wouldn't come. What was that? And wasn't there a demon warding gate around this place? I mean I guess I shouldn't be talking, but still... I would have to talk ti Yukio about it, ask him what that was.

* * *

I sat across from Shiemi as we ate a simple breakfast, not saying much to each other. "I think I'm gonna head out shortly, is that okay?" I looked up at Shiemi as she took a sip of water before placing it back down onto the table.

"Okay, do you know if Yuki-chan is back yet?"

"I don't think he is. He'll be back by tonight probably." I smiled and Shiemi gave on back in response. After we had finished up, we cleaned off the dishes before I got my things together and left, saying goodbye to Shiemi and thanking her mother for letting me stay over. I used the keys on my keyring to arrive back to the dorm without a long walk throughout the town. I threw my bag and Kurikara onto the bed before reaching into my pocket and pulled out my cellphone. I pressed a few buttons, finding Yukio in my contacts and sending him a text asking when he would be back. I closed it and put it back in pocket and looked at the clock. It wasn't even noon yet. I sighed and sat on the bed feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and flipped it open, pressing the accept call button and holding it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hi Rin, is everything okay?" Yukio sounded fairly calm but had a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I just needed to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"Well, last night, after Shiemi had fallen asleep, I heard this voice that started talking to me. At first I thought I was just tired until I actually saw something. It was like just a shadow, but it was moving on it's own, kinda. I figured it was a demon, but I couldn't figure out what type of demon it was. I followed it outside and it was telling me stuff like it was glad it got to me first and that 'Father' always gets what he wants. I just wanted to know what it was and I thought you would know..."

There was a pause on the other end for a few seconds before he spoke up. "It sounds like a ghost, from the way you described it looking like a shadow, but ghosts aren't usually affected by mating season the same way as most demons. There are the rare that are, so that may be one of them, but I can not be 100%. At the same time, I cannot think of any other demon that would fit that description. You shouldn't have to worry too much about the ghosts, but what else did it say about who it referred to as 'Father'?"

"I don't know. I might have assumed it was Papa, but I wasn't sure."

"It probably was. Which means he is probably planning something for you... I'll be back by 5 this evening. There isn't much more to say about this, but try to be careful, please."

"I will, don't worry."

"Now I have to go, bye Rin." Before I had time to respond, there was a click on the other end indicating that the phone had been hung up on. I looked at the phone and let out a sigh of relief. On the bright side, I didn't have to worry much about the ghost. On the downside, I had to try and figure out what Papa was planning, or if the ghost even meant Papa, or if that even was a ghost.

I wonder if I should tell Mephisto about what happened... Probably not.

* * *

**I cannot tell you all how much I love you reviews. I really do appreciate the constructive criticism as well as the others! Until next time~! :)**


End file.
